


Parenthood Logs

by TigerWolfDemon



Series: Long Shadows [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Fluff, Humor, Motherhood, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerWolfDemon/pseuds/TigerWolfDemon
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak prepare for their next big adventure, Parenthood. While the other royals of Etheria have mild freak outs at the thought of any child with that much chaotic energy. However they're all friends and will do the best they can to support them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Long Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069700
Comments: 157
Kudos: 431





	1. Log 1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place 4 years after season five. The clones will be coming in later chapters.

Entrapta was prone to a lot of things. Mainly causing small fires, small explosions, and mildly injuring herself. Hordak was very much aware of the things his wife could do, both in creation and unintentional destruction. However the one thing his wife of 3 years was not prone to was getting sick. She had only been sick once in their 4 year relationship and it wasn't much more than a mild cold. So awakening to her vomiting in the bathroom wasn't something he knew how to handle beside immediate concern.

"Starlight are you okay?" Hordak called towards the bathroom door as he slowly moved his body out of the bed. He grumbled wanting to be able to move a bit faster but his body only let him move so quick without his exoskeleton. 

Once he managed to get up he grabbed his cane and walked to the bathroom, the sight of which broke his heart. His normally chipper and excitable wife looked exhausted with her head leaning against the wall, as she sat on her knees next to the toilet. Entrapta even when she was having her bad days, never looked as truly miserable as she did in that moment.

"Hodark, I didn't mean to wake you. I think it's just a stomach virus" She yawned but quickly regretted it as she immediately turned her head back to vomit in the porcelain bowl. Hordak, sat on the floor behind her and rubbed her back softly. "Squishy, don't sit on the floor. You know how hard it is for you to get back up." Entrapta tried to protest, although she was far from having the energy to stop him.

"I have my cane and my legs will ache regardless of what activity I do." He smiled softly as he continued rubbing her back, "I think that given the circumstances, it might be best for me to take you to a physician" 

"I'm a scientist Hordak I think I can figure out if I have a virus or not" She huffed slightly before seeing the worried look in his bright red eyes. "if it continues tomorrow we can go to the doctor. I'm starting to feel better." She smiled albeit weakly.

"At least let me take your temperature." 

"Oh yeah that could give us more data" She yawned again, this time managing not to puke.

"You really are tired, my poor Starlight" Hordak kissed her forehead before handing her the thermometer. He carefully sat back down on the floor behind her, he gently moved her back so she was leaning against him. He nuzzled her neck causing her to hum happily. After a few minutes a beep from the thermometer broke them out of their cuddles. Hordak blinked a bit as he looked at the thermometer. "Your temperature is normal? I think? I believe both my species and yours have similar average body temperatures given we're both mammalian" 

Entrapta, despite her exhaustion of waking up at such an early hour to empty her entire stomach, grabbed the thermometer with surprising speed. The look on her face wasn't something that Hordak was used to. Entrapta even when she wasn't sure was always at least slightly excited at something she didn't understand, yet she just looked confused. "Maybe I ate some bad tiny tarts? My earlier hypothesis of a stomach virus would have probably led to a mild fever. So maybe it's food poisoning?" 

"Doesn't food poisoning usually make one expel....from both your stomach and your..." Hordak scratched the back of his neck wondering how exactly he got into a conversation about his wife's bowel movements at five something in the morning.

"True, I haven't experienced any of that Thankfully." 

"Are you sure that you don't want me to take you to a physician?"

"I don't think we have enough data to warrant a doctor's visit" 

Hordak grumbled at her answer but the tired part of his brain was winning him over to her side. "Fine, but I'm texting Perfuma later. She's more familiar with biology than us and maybe she has something that might help with nausea when it comes back"

"If it comes back" Entrapta corrected, poking Hordak in the chest lightly. In response he rolled his eyes before they both unwound themselves from each other and went back to bed. 

\----  
Hordak was awake first as usual, rising with a stretch. His back ached more than normal, quickly remembering their early morning escapade. He sighed looking at the sleeping queen. She looked so small when she slept, her snores and the slightest amount of drool at her mouth made him smile as he carefully wiped it away with his thumb. He bit back a groan as he rose to his feet, stepping into the walk in closet to apply his exoskeleton. It snapped carefully into his ports as he felt relief come to his joints. He stretched letting the tension escape his shoulders. He was about to leave their bedroom when he quickly grabbed the wastebasket from the bathroom and placed it by Entrapta's side of the bed. He wasn't sure if her nausea had passed but he figured it was better safe than sorry. He walked down the hall to get his breakfast.

\-----

Perfuma smiled as she finished her morning yoga on the balcony of the rebuilt horror hall. The weather in the Kingdom of Scorpion was a bit drier than she was used to, but the morning was quite cool despite the summer heat and the birds' songs had put the Queen of Plumeria in a wonderful mood. She felt as if she was walking on air as she made her way into the kitchen. 

The queen smiled as the staff had made her favorite breakfast, a fresh bowl of fruit salad. She quickly sat down in the breakfast nook before pulling out her data pad and seeing a text from Hordak. Now she at this point considered him a friend. Although the thought still sometimes left her a bit puzzled on how exactly she ended up friends with the former conqueror but she didn't feel like digging too far into that thought this morning. She was however nervous slightly, Hordak wasn't much of a texter, he normally video called as he had grown used to it when he ran his horde. Normally he only texted when he was worried about something and wasn't quite sure how to approach it to Entrapta. Although usually what he was worried about wasn't something that was actually a big deal, the man just had a habit of overthinking. Perfuma eased then opened the message and spat out her water.

Hordak: Entrapta woke up early this morning with nausea and vomited for awhile. I tested her with a thermometer and she showed no signs of fever, and didn't seem to show signs of food poisoning although that has yet to be determined. You're much more familiar with etherian biology than I, any treatments you recommend, or physicians, I think Entrapta is not fond of them. Also any Hypotheses are welcome.

Perfuma stared at the screen as she wondered how the two smartest people on Etheria could be this dense. The flower queen bit her lip as she tried to figure out how to respond and suddenly decided that her fruit salad would go great with some grape juice. Alcoholic grape juice. In a large glass. 

As she poured about half a bottle of Róse in an oversized mug, she chugged about half of it before topping it off again and sat back down on the table to figure out how and what she was going to say. It's not even that the thought of Entrapta being.....well possibly being pregnant made her nervous. Hordak was more than capable of keeping Entrapta from doing anything too reckless. Honestly she thought between Entrapta's carefree, loving if sometimes a little crazy energy and Hordak's more stern and sometimes overly protective side would balance out well for child care. No, she thought they would be fine parents, it was more of the idea of a small hyper child with prehensile hair, better night vision and enough intelligence to get themselves into trouble without the common sense to get themselves out of trouble that pushed her to drinking. The only bundle of chaos that she feared more than the thought of Entrapta and Hordak's child was if and when Catra and Adora had a child. Perfuma was well aware that however chaotic Entrapta and Hordak's child would be, they wouldn't be trying to cause any harm, they would just do it on accident. Catra and Adora's child depending on which mother they took after would either purposefully cause trouble or run in without thinking to save someone from trouble. Add the heightened senses, night vision and the ability to climb curtains and you have a small ball of terror. Perfuma took a big sip of her wine, before typing a note to herself to get a bottle of vodka for when Adora and Catra have kids. Then let out a huff from her nose as she finally felt buzzed enough to respond to Hordak.

Perfuma: peppermint tea is good for Nausea, I don't like doctors much either, so she can go to my doctor. I'll text you the info in a bit. I recommend seeing the doctor soon though. Better safe than sorry. Hope she feels better. Keep me posted.

The flower queen took another chug of wine before copying the contact information of her doctor and then proceeded to flop her head on the table, hoping that she wouldn't be their go to babysitter. 

\----  
Hordak bit his lip nervously. He was torn at what to do. The thought of his shining star being sick and not checked out, even if it was something mild, made him uneasy. However the thought of her uncomfortable discussion details with a stranger while they poked and prodded her, also made him uneasy. The urge to set up an appointment despite Entrapta's objections lingered but he wouldn't hide that from her. He sighed resigning, knowing full well that whatever his wife wanted, she was probably going to get. He wondered how not only had he managed to find the one person in the universe who is as smart if not smarter than him, but also equally stubborn. He sipped his coffee as he looked over his tasks for the day and waited for Entrapta to join him. After about twenty minutes he decided it was best if he went to check on her instead.

He opened the door to the bedroom to see the wastebasket gone and the sound of vomit coming from the bathroom, he opened the door to see his beloved wife in a very similar state to the one he found her in earlier this morning. However this time she had puked in the wastebasket and in the toilet. He carefully moved the wastebasket so he could sit down next to her on the floor. "So, what do you want to do?"

Entrapta groaned slightly, holding her stomach. "Maybe it's best I see a doctor"

"Perfuma recommended hers, although we'd have to take a skiff-" Hordak was quickly cut off by another round of vomiting. The thought of his Entrapta sitting in a skiff going full speed while she vomited off the side flashed in his mind. "How about I see if the doctor does house calls?" Entrapta just nodded. Hordak rubbed her back as he dialed the number.  
\----------  
The doctor was a fairly small goat lady, who from her flower pin on her doctor's coat was definitely from Plumeria. She held her doctor's bag by her side, smiling softly despite a very worried former warlord carefully walking behind her. Hordak was quite used to most Etherians being scared of him, and although the doctor's mirth put him slightly at ease, it did take a bit of a dent in his pride. His ears folded back slightly as he heard the doctor giggle.

"What is so funny?" He grumbled a bit as they grew closer to the royal bedroom. 

"I didn't know the former conqueror could act like such a worried puppy" She grinned softly, before giving him a motherly pat on the hand, "you're a good husband."

"Thank you" Hordak blinked, unsure of if she had insulted him or not but decided that since she was going to look after his wife, he'd aire on the side of politeness.

The doctor just continued to smile before giving a gentle knock at the door. A faint come in was heard and the doctor, along with Hordak entered the room

Entrapta looked fine if not a bit tired from puking and Hordak wondered if he had overreacted with calling someone. The doctor just seemed to look knowingly at Entrapta, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Hello dearie I'm doctor Daisy, you husband says you've been suffering from some Nausea?" The goat lady asked gently, seeing how the queen seemed uncomfortable.

"Yes, I've felt slightly nauseous for the past few days but it didn't start getting to the point of vomiting til today" Entrapta answered, trying to ignore just how much her husband's worry seemed to grow. 

"Alright well I'm going to have to get your vitals, I'm going to have to touch your back, arm and a bit of your face. Is that okay?"

Entrapta seemed to blink, and a small smile formed, recalling how many doctors never asked this question. "Yes, that's fine. It's the only way to get data."

The doctor made surprisingly decent conversation as she checked the queen's vitals. Although Entrapta's main interests weren't biology, it was something she found fun to talk about. It eased Hordak to see her relaxed even while the doctor looked her over.

"Well your vitals look perfectly fine, now have you eaten anything you don't normally eat, anything undercooked?"

"No, just my normal tiny foods" Entrapta answered, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Well, I have some other questions that might get a bit personal but it might be helpful. You okay with that?" Dr. Daisy asked, and Entrapta just nodded, "Okay, are you sexually active?"

"Yes" Entrapta laughed despite herself.

"Have you had unprotected sex within the last four to six weeks?" 

"Yes....wait" Entrapta blinked as a smile started on her face, Hordak, on the other hand, was scarlet red as he wondered if he could melt into the floor. He understood it was for data and it might be able to help Entrapta. The thought of anyone knowing of their more personal life made him incredibly uncomfortable.

Dr. Daisy just grinned knowingly at Entrapta before asking, "And when was your last period"

"Well it should start tomorrow....although it might not if what you're implying is correct"

"What is she implying?" Hordak asked, looking both worried and embarrassed.

"We'll do a urine test and then we'll let you know. Also, Hordak why don't you sit down. " Dr. Daisy smiled brighter before handing a urine cup and two strange sticks. "They're 97% accurate, so we give two just to make sure everything is okay." Entrapta just nodded and bounced happily to the bathroom, leaving Hordak and the doctor in a one sided awkward silence. 

Hordak had no idea how to react, sitting on his bed as the Doctor just smiled bigger and bigger. He felt his ears burning from embarrassment and mild frustration at whatever missing piece of the puzzle he wasn't getting. He made a mental note to study Etherian biology more. He grumbled before finally setting his pride aside and asking, "What do those sticks test for exactly?"

Dr. Daisy bit her lip, seemingly to prevent her from saying anything to him before turning to the door, "How long until the tests are done?"

"Five more minutes" Entrapta's voice called back excitedly.

"We'll wait five more minutes and I'll have her tell you. In the meantime, what do you know about reproductive biology?"

"Etherian, very little. As for my species, it's impossible. We're clones."

"Uh huh, who exactly told you this?" The doctor asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Horde Prime...." Hordak responded nervously.

"I've heard a lot about him from your brothers. From my medical time helping the ones in Plumeria, I can say Horde Prime didn't tell you anything truthful about yourselves, biologically aside from you being clones." 

Hordak's eyes widened as suddenly something he never considered popped into his head. He felt suddenly light headed, he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Then his wife opened the door grinning wider than he'd ever seen.

"Hordak! You're going to be a daddy!" Entrapta yelled excitedly.

"Whaaat" Hordak blinked, standing up to look at the tests in his wife's hands.

"I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

Hordak nodded before his eyes rolled back, falling onto the floor with a thump.

"See this is why I wanted him to sit down" Dr. Daisy stated matter of factly, sighing as she checked the man for signs of a concussion.


	2. Log 2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak and Kadroh talk about their fears, Entrapta and Hordak break the news to the rest of the royals. Glimmer and Mermista don't know how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. I didn't edit it so sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Kadroh beamed happily as he went to find his brother. The clone, formerly known as Wrong Hordak, was dressed in a beautiful floral sundress and his hair was dyed rainbow. He held a basket of wonderful treats as his brother had promised to go on a picnic with him. Emily beeped happily beside him, while Imp flew overhead. "Hello small brother and sister have you seen Hordak today?" He asked the pair.

Imp repeated a thump noise over and over again, chittering to himself in laughter. While Emily just rolled around excitedly. 

"I have no idea what that means but your input is appreciated as always" He boomed happily as he walked closer to the lab. 

Inside he found Entrapta buzzing throughout the laboratory as usual, jumping from project to project while also working on blueprints. She smiled at him, "Kaddy!"

"Sister!" He picked up his sister in law before giving her a tight hug.

"Kadroh be careful!" Hordak's stern voice rumbled.

"Squishy, he's not hurting me." Entrapta sighed at her husband before grinning, "you wanna tell him or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Kadroh smiled excitedly.

Hordak, who hadn't fully processed the news himself, opened his mouth to speak but just to think those words made his entire brain short circuit. He felt a soft reassuring pat on his arm, Entrapta looked up at him with her beautiful ruby eyes and his heart melted. "Brother, you are going to be an uncle"

"That is amazing news brother!" Kadroh cheered happily, "I cannot wait til I will be able to show the wonders of this world to a new being!" His cheerfulness calmed as he saw a look of worry on his brother's face. "Would you still like to have our picnic brother?"

Hordak blinked himself out of his thoughts, "oh yes, of course. We'll have it in the courtyard if you don't mind."

"Most wonderful!" Kadroh smiled as Hordak kissed his wife before they headed on their way. 

\-----

A stillness hung in the air between the two clones as they sipped their tea. Hordak, although his pupil less red eyes faced forward, his mind was anywhere else. Kadroh took it as a sign to address the elephant in the room. "Brother are you excited to be a father?"

"HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A QUESTION" Hordak boomed although his brother just raised an eyebrow at him. Intimidation had always been Hordak's main tactic when being defensive. However it really only worked on people who thought he was scary, which was a list that was growing shorter and shorter by the day. 

Kadroh sipped his tea, "so... are you going to answer the question or are you going to continue yelling?"

Hordak just sighed deeply, "I'm worried. I didn't think this was even a possibility let alone something that I ever thought I would have to try to prepare for. I ruined so many childhoods in my Horde. I don't think that I could live with myself if I ruined another. That's not even including my genetic def-issues. If my DNA causes them to face as much pain as I do....I feel as if I would have failed them before they even truly existed. I have no idea how to raise a child, let alone what a child of our species would even act like. I just.....wish for my child to have the best....and I don't know if that's me"

"Brother, you're a very different man than you were when you tried to conquer Etheria. You have found love and purpose outside of anything we were ever taught we could be. As for genetics, there are many variables that are well out of your control. If anything were to go wrong I'm sure you and Entrapta would make sure to give them the best quality of life possible. "

"You say that so easily" Hordak huffed.

"Well you wouldn't be this worried if you didn't care" Kadroh grinned.

Hordak just stared at his brother in disbelief, "When did you become this wise?"

"You're not a bad teacher" 

"Thanks Kadroh" 

"No problem brother"

\----------  
The best friend squad sat pensively in the former war room, which was now just the go to meeting room for the royals of Etheria. Entrapta had called everyone to a meeting, which is precisely why everyone was so on edge. The queen of Dryl had never called a meeting of the royals ever since the war ended. 

"Guys, I'm sure it's fine. Entrapta and Hordak probably just invented something that could help Etheria and wanted to share it, that's all" Bow reassured although he looked as if he didn't even believe it.

"Or Hordak could have betrayed her and is planning on trying to take over Etheria again" Glimmer countered.

"Yeah...no. Have you seen him around Entrapta? He worships the ground she walks on. It's kind of gross" Catra scoffed, lounging in her meeting chair.

"Well, He really hasn't done anything bad in four years now....I mean the chances of him turning back into a cold militarist dictator are slim" Adora added, smiling awkwardly.

The four continued to chatter about their skepticism before the door loudly flung open and all of them jumped.

"WE WEREN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU" Adora yelped, while the others just looked terrified.

"HELLO FRIENDS, IT IS I, THE LUCKIEST SAILOR ON ETHERIA WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL QUEEN IN EXISTENCE" Sea hawk paused for dramatic effect, "MERMISTA!"

"I seriously can't believe I'm dating you." Mermista grumbled, as she took her seat.

"Not only that, but you agreed to marry me" Sea Hawk practically sang as he took his seat next to hers.

"Don't make me regret it" Mermista sighed, although a faint smile crossed her lips as she interlaced her fingers with his. "So five credits says the geek royals burnt down their castle" 

"Fuck, why didn't I think of that" Catra blinked before pulling out her data pad, "Alright we have five credits from Mermista on burnt down the castle, five credits from Bow on some nerd invention, five credits from Ad-"

"Hey we shouldn't be beating" Glimmer huffed.

"Yeah, we're all friends-" Bow started but was quickly cut off by Glimmer.

"At least not without knowing what the winner gets" 

"Seriously?" Bow groaned, before looking to Adora for help.

"Ohhh, we could bet on who gets to joy ride in Darla across the crimson wastes!" Adora cheered.

"Or we could win a romantic vacation on mystacor" Glimmer smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at Bow, who just put his head in his hands.

"Done" Mermista smiled as she helped Catra organize the betting pool.

"Hey everyone! Ohh are we playing a game! Ya know I have been trying to organize a game night for months. We should totally have it here. I mean we already have the perfect sized table. I can bring scrabble, although I'm missing some titles, but who needs vowels anyways-" Scorpia was gently pulled out of her ramble by her girlfriend's squeak. "Oh! Perfuma!" The strong woman quickly caught her girlfriend and the large cardboard boxes she was carrying before either hit the ground. "This is a lot for you to carry, had I know you were bringing this much stuff I would have come by to pick you up"

"It's fine honey, that would have been going out of your way" Perfuma smiled softly before giving her girlfriend a kiss.

Scorpia blushed a silly smile formed on her face, "So where do you want the muscle to put these?" She gave a flirty grin which made Perfuma giggle.

"On the table please sweetheart" 

"Can do" Scorpia said cheerfully.

"Umm Perfuma, what's in the boxes?" Adora asked.

"Oh Róse mostly, and a bottle of pomegranate juice." The flower queen said almost too calmly.

"Wait there's like 10 bottles of Róse in here. That's almost enough for each of us to drink one whole bottle. Are you okay? You've been acting weird for the past four days now." Scorpia asked, gently resting her claw on Perfuma's forehead to see if she had a fever.

"Peachy" Perfuma said in a tone that seemed way too automatic to be peachy. She looked over at Catra and Mermista, "you guys have a betting pool?"

"Yeah, the winner gets the money, and a vacation to Mystacor" Mermista said, double checking Catra's math.

"Please tell me you're not going to encourage the rest of them" Bow pleaded.

"Ohh I have always wanted to go to Mystacor! I bet the steam would really make my pinchers shine" Scorpia smiled as she leaned over Catra to look at the options.

"Annd it's a romantic getaway for two, for you to share in the burning passions of your lover's embrace" Sea hawk purred while laying on the table in front of Mermista with a rose in his mouth.

"The burning better be metaphorical cause Aunt Casta will kill me if one of us causes a fire again" Glimmer snapped looking at the sailor directly.

"What I didn't cause the fire last time" Sea hawk pouted.

"No, last time it was Frosta" Bow sighed.

"What was me?" The now seventeen year old snow princess asked, looking mildly annoyed.

"Nevermind that. We're betting on why Entrapta called a meeting, winner gets money and-"

"You had me a bet, oh sweet wine" Frosta grabbed a bottle, uncorking it with an icicle and taking a drink. 

"So Perfuma, you going to join the betting pool?" Catra smirked while Bow was begging her not to.

Perfuma thought about the fact she had an unfair advantage, as well as the morality of betting on other people's business. Then she thought about Scorpia in a swimsuit, and all the morality was tossed out the window, as she wrote her name down and her bet in the pool.

"Noooo, not you too" Bow cried as he flopped his head on the table, "you all disappoint me."

"Well, Perfuma is going to lose" Mermista stated flatly.

"Wait what did she b-" Adora was immediately interrupted by the door flying open.

"HI guys!" Entrapta grinned bouncing on her hair, "Squishy hurry up!"

Hordak's form appeared at the door, he chuckled, before giving his wife a kiss.

"Squishy?" Catra asked, giving Hordak a shit eating grin.

Hordak, in turn, quickly gave the cat the finger before pulling out a seat for his wife.

"So I'm sure you're all wondering why I brought you here" Entrapta seemed to be vibrating with excitement. A chorus of Yeps, greeted the science queen. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" 

Scorpia and Perfuma were the first to cheer, followed by Catra giving the couple a smirk.

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE YOUNGEST" Frosta cheered, causing everyone to laugh.

"Frosta gets to babysit" Perfuma added, sipping from her bottle of wine.

"What no, they'll get into the vents!" Frosta protested.

"Ohhh I can teach them to climb in the vents!!" Entrapta clapped happily.

"Starlight, I love you. Don't do that."

"Buttttt Squishy! It would be fun. And it would teach them dexterity" Entrapta said in a sing song.

"We'd never find them." Hordak huffed.

"Fine....." Entrapta sighed before poking Hordak where his nose would be. 

The rest of the meeting went well with most of them smiling although Mermista and Glimmer were oddly quiet. Both women were still unsure about Hordak, however neither wanted to ruin the happy couple's fun. They both quietly decided that they would scream about this to their respective partners later and possibly Perfuma as they both assumed she cheated on the bet. 

Despite the worries the meeting soon turned into a rather impromptu game night, much to Scorpia's delight. Overall it was a pleasant time despite some apprehension. 

\----------

"So are we just all okay with this?" Mermista asked, after they watched Entrapta and Hordak's skiff zoom off in the distance.

"I have no idea" Adora sighed leaning her head on the table.

"Hey Hordak's changed a lot since then. He helped rebuild Salineas, he cleaned up beast island and helped build my kingdom from basically scratch" Scorpia defended.

"He still destroyed my Kingdom" Mermista spat.

"I lead the charge" Catra countered, angrily.

"I also helped with the planning of that before I defeated" Scorpia stated firmly.

"The portal trapped my mother" Glimmer cried.

"Entrapta tried to stop us. And I was the one who pulled the lever. I live with a lot of regrets everyday, but I changed a lot since those days and so has he. All of us finished our community service years ago. Everything he and I both have been doing for the past four years has been to try and make up for everything we've done. You two don't have to like him. You don't even have to forgive him. But he makes your friend happy, he loves her and he treats her right. So just don't ruin this for them." Catra sighed the last bit before sitting down, "And their kid is an innocent. Although they may be half Hordak, they don't inherit their father's crimes."

Glimmer and Mermista both got up and left the room, riddled with a range of emotions that didn't make sense together.

"We'll go talk to them" Sea Hawk said surprisingly gently while Bow just nodded. 

Leaving the rest of the royals to sit in contemplative silence. 

It lasted a few minutes before Perfuma raised her glass of wine, "A toast to the heir of Dryl, and to whatever world they may have to face" The glumness seemed wrong coming from the flower queen, but they drank to the bittersweet toast anyways.


	3. Log 3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea hawk and Mermista have a talk, Bow and Glimmer have a talk and Hordak and Entrapta go to their first sonogram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your comments and kudos. I hope you like it. More to come.

Mermista sighed leaning against the fountain in the garden. Anger, sadness and guilt swirled in her gut. Anger that all those people who died when Salineas was captured. Anger that the alien who planned the charge who started this war, is alive while they're not. Sadness that they never got to see the peace. Guilt for letting it happen, for befriended people who attacked her city, for being able to see where Hordak came from yet not knowing if she can forgive him. She felt justified and terrible.

"Can I sit here?" A familiar voice asked surprisingly somber. She looked away but knew he would sit anyways. She heard him sigh deeply, "Did I ever tell you about the first crew I was ever on?" Mermista just shook her head, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I was about 11 years old, and I had needed money to help feed my family. So I joined the first ship that would take me. The ship was the Siren's Call, and the captain was Scarlett One eye. She was stern, but fair. I was the cabin boy, and I was to do what they needed when they asked. I cleaned those decks til they shined. She grew fond of me, taught me how to fence. I loved that ship and her crew. Her first mate was Rum Jack, taught me every shanty he knew. When I was about 13, I got to finally fight with the crew. Before I was always told to wait below docks during the fights. I was so excited. We easily took down a ship and when we went to sell the goods to port. I saw Horde Flags. The way these people who I looked up to, acted so buddy buddy with the Horde. It made me furious. I left the crew and got a job on a fishing boat. Until I got the job for the royal navy. I never forgave them or myself for helping the Horde for a long time." 

"What changed?" Mermista asked curiously, leaning her head against Sea hawk's shoulder.

"Well I realized that a lot of them really just were doing what they could to get by. Most of the crew were poor folk like me who just wanted to feed their families. The Horde paid well and with everything being under attack, it was safer to have some protection on both sides. I also realized I was a kid and I didn't even know any better. I just wanted to help my family but when I finally realized that what I was doing was wrong. I did everything I could to make up for it. It's why I joined the royal navy. I think Hordak especially was a lot like me. He came from a background of war. He didn't know what he was doing was wrong. It was all he knew. However when he had to choose between Horde Prime's orders or the woman he loved. He chose Entrapta. He's been doing everything he can to not only rebuild but improve quality of life for everyone on Etheria. It doesn't mean what he did wasn't wrong or that you need to forgive him. It does mean that he's trying and I can respect him for that. My hands aren't clean either." The normally jaunty sailor seemed almost wistful. 

"Hey at least you didn't get chipped. It was horrible. A million voices buzzing in my head, no control over any of my actions. Feeling your consciousness pushed to the back of your mind while you're used as a puppet. I can't imagine what it would have been like for that to be normal. Ugh why is the world so fucking complicated and confusing." She groaned.

"Cause everyone's complicated and confusing" Sea hawk grinned, "but that's what makes it beautiful"

"Yeah, I guess it does." Mermista sighed softly, "I'm glad they're happy together"

"Who?" Sea hawk asked skeptically.

"Entrapta and Hordak. They understand each other, even when everyone else doesn't."

"Sounds like us" He smirked, giving her a soft kiss.

"Yeah, I guess we're not so different after all" Mermista cuddled into Sea hawk's side, as they enjoyed the peaceful night air.

\---------

"Glimmer?" Bow asked, knocking on the door to their bedroom, "Can I come in?" He placed his ear to the door and her faint sobs and quickly walked in. He saw the outline of a lump under the blankets in their bed and climbed up the steps. He laid down next to her and pulled her close.

"I still miss her" Glimmer said through her tears.

"I know, and it's okay." He said softly rubbing her back.

"I shouldn't have snapped like I did....I'm the reason Horde Prime came here in the first place.....and yet they get all the shit for it." 

"Ya know my dads always said there are no real winners in war. Doesn't matter which side gets the final victory, no one walks away with clean hands. Everyone lost someone from this fight. Now that it's over, it's our job to make sure no one ever has to go through that again"

"I don't think any peace can last forever" The queen sighed as melancholy settled in.

"No, it can't. But we'll try our damndest to make it last as long as possible" 

"You think that their kid is going to be alright?" Glimmer asked, as she felt all the tension start to leave.

"Cause of their Parents? Yeah I think they'll be fine. With the world and the universe? I don't know. Horde Prime may be gone, but his shadow still hangs heavy in the minds of a lot of the known worlds. I don't even know if Etheria will take super well to having a half Horde clone as it's heir." Bow said sadly. 

"At least they'll have us" Glimmer smiled softly taking her boyfriend's hand in her own.

"Yeah they will"

\-------------

A few weeks had passed since Entrapta and Hordak had announced the pregnancy. Entrapta's morning sickness was still kind of bad, but she was getting better at handling it. 

Hordak carefully placed a cup of peppermint tea on the bathroom counter, a worried look on his face. He was more than aware that this was normal for pregnancy, however he still didn't like seeing Entrapta in any kind of distress.

Entrapta wiped her mouth before drinking the tea, her cheerful expression returned. "Today is going to be great! We'll get to see the progress of the embryo as well as the heart beat! To think, I'm carrying one of the greatest advancements to understanding not only your species origin but also to understanding the possible origins of all sentient life in the universe!"

"This will be very enlightening" Hordak smiled nervously, the images of all his failed clones flashing in his mind. He knew the signs of his disease and what to look for as the fetus grew older. The thought of it passing on to his child, ate at his soul. He knew that whatever happened Entrapta and himself would help their child as much as they could. It didn't mean the thought of his innocent child suffering the same chronic pains that he did, didn't bring him to tears. 

Entrapta took her husband's hand, "it's going to be alright, Hordak. We'll be prepared no matter what. Besides once we finish our own sonogram machine, we'll be able to monitor their growth every day."

Hordak just pulled his wife close and kissed her forehead, "I love you" 

"I love you too, now get dressed. We don't want to be late! Especially for all this data!"

\---------------  
Hordak, given his vampiric appearance, didn't really blend in well in most of Etheria. Dryl, Scorpion (formerly the fright zone) and parts of Plumeria. Which were the countries on Etheria with the largest clone populations. He wasn't that big of a sore thumb. However, in the waiting room of the pregnancy ward of the Plumerian capital hospital, sitting in the same room as many other families and their pregnant partners. He felt a bit more out of place. He looked at his wife, as she read through a book on fetal development. She hummed quietly to herself, her normal grin shining bright as ever, as if there weren't at least three people giving her husband the stink eye. He coughed awkwardly into his hand, offering the glaring folks an awkward smile and nod before returning to his book about interspecies development. 

He hoped this book would help relieve his worries however it just seemed to add more worries he didn't even think about. A thousand questions pounded in his brain, as his nerves stretched higher.

"Entrapta Ironstone?" A nurse called, hand on her clipboard.

"Over here!" Entrapta smiled back, taking her husband's hand. He followed nervously behind, hoping that he would get any answers. 

\-----------

The nurse handed Entrapta a hospital gown, "all your vitals look good, we'll need you to change into this for the ultrasound. Sometimes the gel can stain clothes. The dr. Daisy will be here shortly."

"Thanks!" Entrapta beaming with excitement, as the nurse closed the door, she began to change into the gown. "I can't wait to see our baby, at this stage our child is about the size of a Pea and they'll double in size by next week! Once we finish our sonogram machine we will be able to document our child's growth every day and our next child we might be able to document even sooner!"

"Next child?" Hordak immediately asked, looking more shocked than when she had asked him to marry her.

"I mean if you want to. I just think it would be nice for them to have siblings to play with...we don't have to though if you don't want-"

"It's not that, it's just, you know that I have a possibility of passing down my genetic issues to our child and you want more children with me?" 

"Squishy, I love you. Of course I want to have kids with you. I told you before. We can find ways to help our kids with whatever issues they have. There is a risk with every pregnancy, and I'll love our babies no matter what."

"I love you too starlight" He kissed her, his heart swelling with love for his queen.

A knock at the door, broke up their moment. However neither were that upset, as the kind doctor would be showing them their first picture of their child.

"Hello again you two, ready to see your baby?"

"Yes" they both said smiling.

"Alrighty then, Entrapta why don't you lay down here, Hordak you can scoot your chair by the table. I'll move the monitor a bit." The doctor carefully tilted the screen so it was facing both the parents, she gently lifted up the medical gown, and placed a cold gel over the start of Entrapta's baby bump. Then grabbed her tool, and carefully started to gently rub it across her stomach.

The screen buzzed to life, odd blurry images, an odd fast noise heated through the speakers. Then the image started to look clearer and Hordak felt his heart explode with joy. There was a perfectly healthy fetus, with no signs of his defect. He turned his bright red eyes to look at his wife to see tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay starlight?" He asked carefully wiping her tears away.

"I'm fine Squishy, these are happy tears" She smiled bigger than he'd ever seen.

"Looks like they're doing fine. The fast bumping noise is the heart beat. It's normally fast for fetuses at this stage." The doctor reassured, looking at Hordak's worried face, "We'll be able to tell more in about a month. So far everything looks okay. I know we have a genetic issue we have to look for. So as soon as we can do more blood testing, I'll let you both know. In the meantime I'll go print off your pictures" She smiled as she left the room.

\----------

Hordak smiled as he laid down in bed that night. A sonogram photo sitting in a frame on his bedside table. Entrapta snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest as they both took in the photo. For the first time, it really kicked in that they were bringing a new life in this world. They felt in awe at the amazing being that their love created. They knew there were many obstacles ahead, but so long as they had each other. They knew they would be okay.


	4. Log 4. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta experiences pregnancy cravings, aversions and mood swings. Hordak is there to help his love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your feedback. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Entrapta stared at her breakfast of tiny chocolate chip pancakes with diced strawberries on top. It was her favorite breakfast. Yet the thought of a strawberry right now made her want to puke. She grabbed her glass of fizzy drink and the smell made her feel sick. She felt frustrated. These were literally some of her favorite foods. Why did they seem so gross right now. She carefully placed her hand over the small bump, and recalled a pamphlet she read about Pregnancy cravings and aversions. She sighed putting it down in the notes she'd been taking on her pregnancy so far before looking at her husband. Hordak was a fairly slow eater, usually preferring to finish his cup of coffee before eating his meal. She watched as their cook brought out his food. A normal sized ham and cheese omelette with 2 slices of bacon and buttered toast. Entrapta wasn't a big fan of salty foods. She never had been. But seeing her husband's plate, she felt her mouth start to water. 

"You alright Starlight? You haven't eaten your breakfast?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"Yes, I appear to be suffering from food aversions caused by my pregnancy as well as cravings. These tiny pancakes while normally delicious, at the moment make me feel kind of nauseous." Entrapta sighed finally setting her fork down.

"Well that's not a problem. What would you pref-" He looked at her hungry eyes and followed them to his plate. He carefully picked his plate up and swapped it with hers.

"Squishy, no it's alright. I don't want to take your food"

"Entrapta it's okay, I have been needing to expand my palate for a while and you're pregnant. You can't change your cravings. Besides, we don't want to waste food." He smiled softly before giving her a kiss on the cheek which made her giggle. Hordak never really ate sweets. They'd had mini cupcakes for their wedding and he really only ate one. However as he placed one of the tiny stacks of pancakes in his mouth. A warm smile came to his lips. He smiled as he ate more carefully wiping them in the whipped cream. He looked up at Entrapta, then looked down in shock as she had already managed to eat half of the omelette. He sighed, considering it was probably for the best. Cheese always upset his stomach, although it usually didn't stop him from eating it. Entrapta had mentioned something about him being Lactose intolerant. He decided that even if he was, the whipped cream was more than worth it. He smiled at his wife as she finished her food. Before realizing she'd barely touched her drink. "Starlight, would you like something else to drink?" 

"Yeah...it just doesn't smell good right now."

"I'll get you some water, after this we can go over foods you don't like and foods you crave" He suggested as he got up from the table.

"No, I think that might just end up accidentally making me sick again. We can just go over things we'll need to prepare for the baby" She reassured her husband, before pulling out her data pad, "I've been looking into not only essentials for the child, but also for planning the baby shower-"

Hordak's ear quirked to the side with confusion, "I was unaware there was a bathing ritual for newborns"

"Oh, no that's just the name. It's actually a party for the expectant mother, and all her friends bring her stuff for the baby. Also the non pregnant partner is usually not allowed as there was an old superstition about it being bad luck. I imagine we'll get a lot of clothes and toys at the party. It won't be for awhile as it's usually for around the second trimester. But we'll still need to get the crib, the changing table, a baby monitor. Oh that will be fun to build! We'll need a stroller! That will also be fun to design! Probably at least two diaper bags, some baby seats for the skiff. Also some carrying devices so we can keep the child with us while freeing up our arms. That's not even including the materials we'll need to design the nursery."

"I read in one of the parenting books, you also need to 'baby-proof' things to keep them from getting into things they shouldn't. I don't know exactly how we are going to do that considering our child might have superior strength, claws, superior night vision, and possibly prehensile hair. Not to mention the giant amount of trap doors and hidden passageways in the castle"

"Well the trap doors and hidden passageways can easily be turned off. As for the baby proofing might be more trial and error with testing your claw-"

"You can turn them off?" Hordak's eye twitched remembering how much trial and error it took him to learn the engravings that marked the way to go in the Krypto castle and how many times Entrapta had to get him unstuck from behind a wall.

"Yeah? Oh...you look upset" Entrapta seemed to deflate slightly.

"I was merely a little frustrated at myself for not figuring it out sooner my love. Please continue about your baby proofing plans." He quickly reassured his wife, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well I figured we would need to start by adding baby locks that are claw proof, as most of the ones on Etheria are made of cloth or cheap aluminum alloys, as well as making a lock that can't be picked with hair, which might be the hardest part, although I don't think we'll need to worry about that too soon. Especially if we have a good baby monitoring system."

Hordak felt his dark raven hair turning grey the longer his wife spoke about the possible capabilities of their offspring and wondered if this was a mistake, but not this time for fear of his child's sake. But for fear of his own sanity. He looked at his beautiful intelligent very high energy wife and realized this was a bed he made for himself and he was happy to lay in it. After all, everything he had been doing according to Horde Prime would have been insane, so not like he had much sanity left anyways. 

\---------

Entrapta woke from their bed, she looked at the clock as it read 2:34 am. She closed her eyes trying to will herself back to sleep. Her stomach had other ideas as it rumbled. The thought of spicy cheese poofs and pickle chips gnawed at her tired brain. She just wanted to sleep, she didn't need snacks. She didn't even like spicy cheese poofs. She didn't like spicy food in general. She curled up closer to her sleeping husband, he was warm and his skin always felt nice against her head. She nuzzled closer to him and she felt him wrap his arms around her. She thought about tomorrow. All the things they had planned. All the fun experiments of building things for their baby. All the food she'd get to eat, like spicy cheese poofs and pickles. She groaned in frustration as the cravings only grew worse. She sighed, biting her lip realizing what she had to do.

"Squishy" She whispered gently in her husband's ear, he purred, pulling her closer. He nuzzled her. "Mister Squishykins" She said a little bit louder, carefully scritching behind his ear. He stirred a bit more, which only resulted in her being pinned against him by his weight. Mild frustration settled a bit as Entrapta wondered when exactly her husband became such a heavy sleeper. "Lord squishington" She said in a more normal volume, although he just seemed to cuddle her more. Normally she would have loved this. The feeling of her beloved husband, peacefully sleeping. She would have listened to his heart beat as his soft breathing settled her to sleep. However, at the moment her cravings were hitting full swing and she just wanted them gone so she could get some sleep."HORDAK" she yelled fuelled by ravid pregnant cravings.

The man practically jumped, his red eyes blinded sleepily, only to see his beautiful, wonderful, perfect love of his life, glaring at him. He gulped, his ears pinning back on reflex as he asked, in a voice surprisingly meek for someone who tried to conquer an entire planet, "yes dear?"

Entrapta immediately recognized the fear in his voice and tears began to well in her eyes as she realized she had scared him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped, I didn't want to wake you. I just couldn't sleep because I kept craving food I know we don't have in the castle."

"It's alright Starlight" Hordak pulled her in his arms, giving her a tender kiss, "This isn't something you can help." He said reassuringly, although he wasn't quite sure if he was saying it to her or himself. Truthfully his brain wasn't quite awake enough to fully process anything. He just knew mood swings were normal in this stage and seeing her cry physically killed him.

"So" She said sniffling, "you'll get me a bag of spicy cheese poofs and a jar of sour pickles?" 

"Of course" He smiled, while his brain quietly sobbed at having to get dressed and go to the nearest power and fuel station at what Catra once referred to as the ass crack of dawn. 

"Oh thank you Mister Squishykins" Entrapta peppered him with kisses. He purred happily, as a warm scarlet blush covered his face. He grinned, as he felt her nibble his ear. "Don't worry, I'll reward my king for his troubles"

Hordak suddenly found it very easy to get out of bed and snap on his armor. He looked back at his wife before leaving through the door, "I'll be back my queen of the stars" He purred and smirked to himself as he walked down the hall.

"Brother? Why are you dressed" Kadroh yawned, coming out of the bathroom, a sleepy Imp perched on the wall sconce, waiting for his 'big brother' to come back and snuggle him. The small creature had taken to sleeping with Kadroh, usually cuddled up on his chest. 

"Entrapta is having pregnancy cravings so I'm going to the fuel station to get her snacks." Hordak yawned, his skiff keys in his hand.

"Ohh, can you get me one of those Scorpion green teas, the ones in the big green can with the flowers on it" Kadroh asked happily, causing Imp to perk up.

"Cookies!" Imp said in Entrapta's voice.

Hordak grumbled, "This is a trip for Entrapta's pregnancy cravings, not a snack run"

"I mean technically you are getting her snacks. And you'll already be there. It's not like you'd be going out of your way-"

"IF I GET YOU YOUR SNACKS, WILL YOU STOP TALKING" 

Kadroh grinned happily, "yep"

\------------------  
Kyle yawned, trying not to fall asleep on the job. He hated working the graveyard shift at Quicksilver fuel station. However everyone else had seniority over him, so he got whatever was left. He didn't complain too much, his partners Rogelio and Lonnie both worked third shift. So at least he got to go home and sleep snuggled in their arms. The thought almost lulled him to sleep before the sound of the bell on the door, woke him. He yawned about to say his normal hellos which died on his tongue at the sight of who walked in. "LORD HORDA- I MEAN KING IRONSTONE SIR" Kyle snapped into a salute before remembering to bow, and smacked his head against the counter. "ow"

Hordak, dressed fully in his exoskeleton, his black dress, now adorned with the dark purple signal of Dryl's royal family, a gear with an iron long sword in the middle. His braces and steel toed orthopedic shoes covered his long compression socks. Last but certainly not least was the v neck in his dress which outlined the collar of his exoskeleton and the pink first one's crystal that powered the first suit his wife had ever made him. Despite the fact his outfit no longer had the build of his old armor, his new exoskeleton covered just the ports in his body. He was hardly someone whose natural resting face was pleasant, and even less so at 3:30 am. 

Kyle just watched, as the former head of the fright zone, grabbed a giant bag of spicy cheese poofs, a jar of pickles, a child sized bag of chocolate baby bear grahams and a giant can of Scorpion green tea. The blonde felt his entire brain short circuit, as the former warlord carefully placed the items on the counter before blood red eyes looked at him expectantly. Kyle panicked, carefully trying to process what exactly he was supposed to do.

He heard a deep long sigh, "How much for the items?" Hordak asked, rubbing at one of his eyes. 

"Seven..fifty?" The blonde asked preparing for the worst, before he heard the sound of paper being placed on the counter.

"Here's eight fifty. Buy yourself some ice for your head" 

"T-thank you sir" Kyle saluted as his former boss, now king walked out the door. He sighed flopping back in the desk chair he napped in, cheering that he managed to not get killed in this encounter, before accidentally rolling into the magazine display. "Dammit Kyle" he groaned as he went to pick up the magazines.

\---------------

Hordak yawned, carefully placing Imp and Kadroh's snacks by their door, before heading down further to give Entrapta her snacks and hopefully enjoy some....personal time with his beautiful queen. He grinned cheekily, opening the door, "Your king has returned"

"Thank you so much!" Entrapta snatched the snacks out of his hands, before tearing into them."mmmh this is perfect, you're the greatest husband in the galaxy!"

"Anything for you, my Queen" Hordak purred, snuggling up close to her.

Entrapta giggled, setting what little of her snacks she had left on her bedside table. "Does my king want his reward" She smiled, rubbing the inside of his thigh.

"Always" He whispered in her ear, as his hand snaked its way up her shirt. He grinned, realizing if this was his reward for his late night errands, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

\--------  
(Three weeks later)

Kyle didn't even look up, as like clockwork. Hordak walked into the fuel station to grab his now 12 week pregnant wife her late night snacks. The blonde finally gave a nod to the tired looking man who promptly returned it with a weary grin.

Hordak was a fairly prideful person. He valued his appearance, almost as much as he hated looking weak. However after multiple late emergency snack runs. All at stupidly early times. He no longer felt any need to care. This couldn't have been any clearer than by his appearance. The sleek black dress was replaced by a lilac nightgown with little bats on it. The exoskeleton was replaced by a walking cane and the steel toed shoes were replaced by dad sandals. Hordak, at this moment in time, was a man who had very little fucks to give.

Kyle had grown quite friendly with his former boss, after helping the man find the wasabi peas and honey roasted peanuts. As well as picking up the ability to tell how the queen of Dryl was feeling by how the king walked. If he smiled sleepily, it meant she was doing well. If he looked sad and glum she was probably grumpy when she woke him. If he was whistling and had a slight strut to his walk, she was very....friendly. Tonight the king seemed to be in a hurry which means the queen was probably sad and having a rough night. Kyle had long since grown accustomed to the late shift as well as the pleasant but brief company of the drowsy king. A very large portion of the population of Dryl had become former Horde clones, so Hordak didn't really stick out as much. However when people from some of the other kingdoms of Etheria came through. That's when trouble happened. And unfortunately, one walked in that night.

The tall man had tattoo of the Brightmoon army signal, and a devilish grin on his face when he saw the disabled disheveled and distracted Hordak. "This hobo bothering you?" The man asked Kyle, his grin far too large as Kyle waved his hand over his throat hoping desperately this guy would shut up. The man however clearly didn't take the hint as he walked over to the tired King, and yelled, "Hey! Get out! We don't want your kind in here!"

Hordak, just continued to grab the chip bags, although the ear twitch, gave away that he was definitely aware of what the man just said. 

"What are you deaf? Or are you stupid? I said get the FUCK OUT!" The man shoved Hordak causing him to fall over. The man grinned and moved his foot to kick the fallen clone, but instead of hitting his sides, his foot was caught by a clawed hand. 

Kyle grabbed a bag of popcorn, double checking the audio and video were working on the security cameras, and waited for the show to start.

Hordak rose up, holding the asshole by his foot. Rage radiating from every fiber of his being as his voice boomed, "I AM KING HORDAK IRONSTONE OF DRYL. YOU WHO HAVE ASSAULTED ME WILL PAY DEARLY"

Kyle laughed as he pressed the emergency call button that called the city guard, as he watched all the color drain from the man's face as he realized just how much he fucked up. Kyle smiled as the guards arrived, and happily turned over the evidence as well as gave his statement. 

Hordak, who had greatly resisted the urge to as Catra would say, yeet this motherfucker, as he had already had a long enough history of violence. Although it was incredibly tempting, he didn't need any more stigma towards himself and his kind. He smiled as the guard saluted him, before taking the asshole away in cuffs. The wink from the clone guard, made Hordak grin as he winked back. Kadroh had long shown most of the clones in Dryl winking which spread like fire to all the clones in Etheria. None of them seemed to know what it was supposed to mean, but they'd taken to use it as a silent greeting. To which Hordak was happy to oblige. The smile faltered a bit as he saw the messages his already sad and now worried wife had left on his data pad. He grit his teeth giving one last death glare to the asshole in the back of the guard skiff before heading home.

\---------------

It took him almost an hour to soothe Entrapta, but she finally slept although her eyes were still a bit puffy from crying. He wouldn't let her worry, not right now. Although that certainly didn't stop him from doing so. Hordak carefully glanced around the room before gently sliding down towards the slightly more obvious bump in his wife's stomach. He carefully placed his hand on it before whispering very softly, "This world might not be so kind to you or our kind. I won't be able to protect you from it all the time. But I will do my best to protect you from it as much as I can. No matter anyone says, little one, you are my greatest creation and you are loved more than you'll ever know" The king yawned before moving back up and cuddled his wife before closing his tired eyes. His hand still gently protecting the growning life.


	5. Log 5. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Hordak take a class on how to take care of children and the miracle of birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! And thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos!

Hordak grumbled as he steared the skiff. He felt his wife's gaze on him and he knew she wasn't pleased.

"Hordak, we need to attend these classes to help us better prepare for the baby. We can only get so much data from books. We need some more experience." Entrapta sighed, resting her hands on her much more visible baby bump.

"I am aware these classes will be useful, it's not the function of the classes that bother me. It's the dirty looks, I don't particularly find enjoyable. When were at your last doctor's appointment I felt like a dirty stray dog sitting on a white couch in that waiting room"

"Well, at least this is still in Dryl. I doubt it will be that bad. Besides it's the information and skills we need." Entrapta countered trying to soothe her grumpy husband.

"Not even all of Dryl is exactly thrilled with me" Hordak huffed, as they grew closer to their destination.

"Yes, however, we're also their monarchs so the odds of them being rude are much less likely." Entrapta smiled although it turned just slightly into a bit of a smirk, "and if anyone tries to hurt my Squishy again, then they will have a very very bad time." The edge in her voice gave Hordak goosebumps. He knew she was an incredibly good tempered, patient and forgiving woman, it's one of his favorite things about her, pregnancy however showed a side that was a bit rougher, and it thrilled him. It was easy to forget how powerful and strong she was as she was mostly a cheerful bubbly little thing. She didn't care too much for politics and he usually handled most of duties as royals as he was much more used to running things. However he always informed her and shared with her the goings on, and if she thought something was unfair. Parliament had its doors yanked off its hinges. Hordak loved that about her.

"We're here" He said, slightly less annoyed than he was before, although still not exactly thrilled. However Entrapta gave him a soft kiss and he took her hand in his. They would get through this together.

\-------------

Hordak had remembered that the class was run by a Plumerian and was started fairly recently, but he didn't expect the teacher to have completely overhauled the room. Soft linen meditation pillows sat in a circle, beaded curtains hung over the windows and the sweet smell of patchouli filled the air. He wondered vaguely if all of Plumeria had one interior decorator. As he looked around the room, his eyes widened to see that in the class of ten couples, quite a few clones were present. He felt relief fill his chest before a soft smile formed on his face as he saw many had changed their hair, eyes and even gender. Pride swelled in his chest to see these people finding a life for themselves.

"Hello everyone! My name is Leif, they/them pronouns. And I will be teaching you all about the miracle of birth and the joys of childcare." The tall deerfolk smiled warmly, they wore a beautiful colorful sundress with a green linen shawl. 

Hordak wondered vaguely if Plumeria also only had one fashion designer, and also if they made a slight less bright dress in his size.

Leif continued, "We'll start with the breathing exercises. Those of you who aren't pregnant, pay attention as you will be their guide during labor. These breathing techniques will help make sure that they get enough oxygen during the birth. Although your doctor or midwife should have an oxygen tank nearby, just in case."

Hordak carefully took notes, while Entrapta followed the breathing. He was a very efficient typer and the repetition of the instructions made it fairly easy to follow. He found himself easily following into the breath as Leif's warm supportive voice guided the class into the new breathing exercise. Hordak admired the effectiveness of the breathing and how useful of a skill this could be especially during something that was incredibly painful and stress inducing. Seeing many of his fellow clones, following along and taking notes as well, brought ease to his mind. He reminded himself to thank his wife for her clever thinking when she signed them up for this class.

"Alright now that we're all loose and relaxed it's time for the prenatal yoga exercises!" Leif grinned before showing a pose on the projector that for someone as private as Hordak made him turn a fairly bright scarlet and wonder if it was too late to ask for a refund. He briefly looked at his wife with a look that could only be read as 'do we have to?'.

Entrapta just gave him a soft pat on the cheek before bending down into the position. Her hair wrapped around his wrists moving his hands to her lower back. He let out a deflated sigh as he stretched into the position. He comforted himself knowing that at least there were other people who looked equally uncomfortable. 

"Good job you two! Oh hon you look a bit stiff" Leif carefully, pressed Hordak's arms forward while moving his legs back slightly. Hordak suppressed a growl at being maneuvered but felt the tension leave his back with a pleasant pop.

"Thank you" Hordak said just loud enough for them to hear before, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea as he thought.

\------------  
(The next class)

"Good stretching and breathing everybody. Now that we've all had a chance to let out those bad vibes out. We can work on swaddling and carrying positions! Alright I need everybody to come grab a baby doll that will be your stand in." Leif's cheerful voice instructed.

Hordak walked awkwardly amongst the other support parents, grabbing the first doll he saw. It's blue eyes and blonde hair reminded him of Adora when she was very small. A fond smile played on his face as he remembered cradling her in his arms. 

"Ohh look at you Hordak! You're a natural!" Leif grinned.

Hordak felt blood rush to his face as he realized he had been cradling the doll in his arms. He coughed awkwardly, "thank you." Quickly finding his way back to Entrapta.

The couples carefully watched as Leif showed a swaddling technique that, when done correctly, would be able to tuck itself firmly without needing anything else to hold it in place. 

Hordak fumbled with the blanket, trying to make the folds, only for it to all be undo. He tried again, however pulled too tightly causing the doll to make a squeak. He relaxed it trying once again only to have the blanket neatly come undone like a poorly wrapped burrito. He grumbled, after all this shouldn't be that hard of a task, when he felt soft hair caress his cheek. 

"Why don't I try it. You seem to be working yourself into a tizzy." Entrapta smiled, gently taking the doll and blanket from him.

Hordak huffed his arms crossed, "I am not in a tizzy"

"He said in a tizzy" Entrapta giggled, poking her husband's side with her hair.

"I'm not" he protested, although the bite was gone in his voice.

"Tizzy" Entrapta laughed, in a sing-song voice.

Hordak rolled his eyes, but a soft smile settled on his lips.

"Tada! Baby secure!" Entrapta grinned brightly.

"What, how did you get that?" Hordak asked both in amazement and just a little bit of frustration. 

"Here Squishy" Entrapta carefully undid the blanket before guiding his hands through the folds. He followed her movements carefully. He gently tucked each fold, not too tight, and felt satisfaction fill his chest as he looked down and the perfectly swaddled doll. 

"You are truly amazing" He said, pulling his wife close in his arms. 

A blush crept on the queen's face, "I love you too"

Leif continued showing more swaddling techniques, and eventually Hordak found one he could actually manage without Entrapta's help. Then the lesson moved on and Leif handed out much larger linen sheets.

"Alrighty now I'm going to show you how to tie these into the perfect papoose! I like to use these linen sheets because they're lightweight and so easy to clean, which if you have a baby, trust me is like a gods' send" They laughed, "Now you can use other blankets too, you can also buy some already made papooses but they're much more expensive and if you have a little one like mine who when through a pretty rough teething phase, it's definitely not going to last."

Hordak felt his eye twitch at that, knowing very well that while having molars and other such teeth typical of herbivores, the entire front half of his mouth was filled with sharp pointed teeth that were very much for tearing flesh. He also knew that although he hadn't ever chewed through random objects, he had quite the powerful jaw. A smile formed on his face, however it wasn't so much a smile of happiness. This was a smile of 'what the fuck did I sign up for'. 

Entrapta for her part, just scratched her chin, "I hadn't taken teething into consideration, I might have to change the alloy we use for the child locks. This will be so fascinating!"

Hordak continued his mild existential crisis, as he let his wife carefully tie the linen cloth around him to hold the doll in place. He watched his wife moving quickly by her hair around him, making small adjustments. She smiled so easily, the excited energy vibrated through her and into the room itself. He felt his worries ease and a softer less panicked smile formed on his face. She was the most intelligent person he had ever met, and he knew that whatever came their way, they'd handle it together.

\--------

Weeks had passed, and the royal couple had grown quite fond of their weekly class. Leif was always very patient with questions and if they didn't know something they would suggest a book or video that might. Hordak, especially liked how they seemed completely comfortable with clones, he knew Plumerians had a habit of being very friendly to basically everyone, but very few ever felt truly genuine. Leif seemed to be a genuinely compassionate person. Today though Hordak wasn't so sure, as Leif had scheduled an extra class for the couples that happened to include clones. 

Entrapta, ever a beacon of the pursuit of knowledge, insisted they go, as it could be very informative. Hordak however felt an uneasiness in his gut. He knew as a whole Plumeria was one of the better places for his kind, thanks mostly to Perfuma who was very quick to pass laws to protect those formally associated with either horde. However he knew the war was still very fresh in the minds of many Etherians. Leif had definitely fought in the war, Hordak knew this, not just because of their age but the look in their eyes. Those who have seen the horrors of war, never forget it.

As they entered the room with the other couples, Hordak could see the same fear on the faces of his kin. A wave of protectiveness flew through his body and while he certainly wasn't the strongest clone in the world, he was their king. 

Leif entered the room, and immediately sensed the tension. A few quiet growls were easily heard in the small room. The deerfolk carefully raised their hands, "It's alright, it's alright. Now the reason I asked you all here specifically is because I know that there are some specific concerns you have about your babies that you don't have a lot of answers for. And there are some people I would very much like for you to meet-"

"Baba" a small child cheered running out of the backroom and practically leaped onto Leif's leg.

"Willow, you were supposed to stay with dada" Leif smiled picking up their child," but since you're out, do you wanna say hi?"

"Hi" The toddler smiled, facing the crowd.

Entrapta covered her mouth, a soft squee coming from her throat, while Hordak stood shell shocked at what he was seeing.

The toddler, while definitely taking more after their baba, had bright solid green with sharp pupils, it's ears were much larger and had a very familiar look to them. Their skin was the same fuzzy chocolate brown, but the sides of their face and chin were a light cream, with splotches and spots of cream on their arms and legs. Their smile was white with sharp pointy front teeth. Under a tuft of black hair were the beginnings of antlers.

"Willow! You were supposed to stay with m-" The clone man walked out, his eyes were electric green, but his hair was brown, long and held in a loose braid. His eyes widened as he glanced around the room before turning towards his partner, "you didn't tell them did you."

"I didn't know how to bring it up." Leif defended sheepishly, one hand holding their toddler, the other rubbing the back of their neck.

The clone just let out a deep sigh, before turning to face the small group of very befuddled people, "Hi I'm Ivan, allow me to apologize for my spouse. They're well meaning, however not the greatest planner." He moved, taking the toddler from his spouse, said toddler giggled before happily settling in his arms, "This little cutie is our two year old daughter, Willow."

The shock was quickly broken by Entrapta as she was bouncing on her hair, "Is her night vision better? How sensitive is her hearing? Does she have little claws? Is she good at climbing? How strong would you say her jaw strength is? Would you say Horde genetics are more recessive? Whose hair did she take after more? Can I hold her?" Entrapta rambled excitedly before letting out another happy squee. 

Hordak, his brain finally snapping into reality, was about to remind his wife that most people weren't used to keeping up with her speed talk, but to his surprise Ivan answered,"Yes. extremely. Yes, they are very cute! Very. Stronger than I would like. Maybe? Mine. And sure" He smiled carefully placing his daughter in the queen's arms.

Entrapta looked like she was about to explode with joy, as she held the two year old in her arms, "Hi little one" She said surprisingly gently considering her excitement.

"Hai" Willow smiled toothly, before her bright eyes looked excited at Entrapta's moving locks. Little hands reached towards the lilac hair.

"Be careful, she can be a bit grabby" Leif warned, their hand touching their ear instinctively.

Entrapta hardly seemed phased, moving closer to her husband as the little two year old touched her hair. Entrapta's attempt to show the little wonder to her husband were thrown a bit sideways, as said wonder took one look at Hordak and decided for herself that she must be held by him, and managed to wiggle out of Entrapta's grasp. Hordak immediately grabbed the precious little skydiver, before she greeted the floor with her face. Willow and surprisingly her parents seemed completely unphased by the whole thing, as Hordak now cradled the child looking absolutely baffled at her parents.

Ivan, seeing the concern in the king's eyes, sighed "Yeah she's a jumper. She's also a daddy's girl which is probably why she wanted up in your arms."

Hordak was taken aback by his words, before looking down at the little girl who was now grabbing at his ears without even the slightest amount of fear. He felt his heart melt, as he looked at his wife. This is what they'd be like. This brand new being, a perfect blend of Etheria and Horde. A new life all it's own. Hordak was in awe at the thought of holding his own child like this. It was quickly short lived as Willow's little baby hands had reached their goal, and gave Hordak's ear a yank. Hordak bit back a yelp before quickly returning the child to her parents. 

\------------

Entrapta was surprisingly up before her husband. She grinned like a kid on their birthday. They had finished their personal sonogram a few weeks ago and after a lot of very strict testing, Hordak had deemed it safe to use. She was also now almost seventeen weeks pregnant, and with their slightly improved sonogram, they could find out the sex of the baby. Entrapta could care less about what the gender was, as Etherian culture's view on gender was very fluid and she would adore her child no matter what. What did interest her, however, was to see if there was any sexual dimorphism, and while her data on Willow wasn't an exact comparison to what her child would be. It was the closest she had and she was extremely curious. 

She shook her husband gently, "SQUISHY" She cheered.

Hordak groaned slightly, "I'll get your snacks..in..." he mumbled, rolling over to his side, "minute"

"Squishsquish, I mean it's time to get data" Entrapta giggled.

Hordak's ear twitched, he turned his sleepy red eyes to his wife, "data?"

"We can see the sex of our baby and some of the first signs of sexual dimorphism" She grinned happily.

"Excellent, however" He yawned, "may we give it a few more hours"

Entrapta snuggled closer to him, a soft smile played on his lips, he had actually convinced her to rest. Then he felt her teeth nibble his ear, "If we do it now, then I'll be glad to show you my appreciation."

Hordak grit his teeth, he knew what she was doing. He could fight this and not give in to his base urges for more sleep. He was tired, he just needed to focus on that and not on the wonderful feeling of her teeth on his very sensitive ears. "..no" he said trying to prevent it from coming out as a moan.

"Aww come on, don't you want practice for when we make our next kid" She whispered in his ear.

Hordak liked to consider himself a strong willed person. He had grown quite good at working through his anger, and avoiding resorting to violence. Sex, however, was a different story all together. He had spent so many years repressing it, that when he finally discovered how truly wonderful it could feel. He had almost no resistance. If he had truly one weakness it was Entrapta, and maybe depending on how much he ate, dairy. "You defeated me" he sighed a soft smirk on his face.

"Good, now hurry up! We haven't seen an update on the baby in five weeks! Ah we can see how much they've changed and grown!" Entrapta continued to ramble on about the development stage their child was at right now.

Hordak just listened intently, hanging on her every word as he finally got out of bed.

\-------------

Hordak smiled as he turned on the sonogram, Entrapta carefully laying on a workbench, with a pillow under her head. She rolled up her shirt as she felt his strong hand apply the gel to her stomach. She let out an excited squee as he placed the device down on her stomach and the screens whizzed to life. 

The picture was clearer than the one the Dr. Daisy used, as they, of course, couldn't resist making improvements. The beeping of the heartbeat soon filled the room, and a head appeared on the screen. The picture, while still not in colored detail, was clear enough to show the baby's ears.

"He has your ears" Entrapta beamed, although it quickly turned into a snort, "they look a bit big for his little head"

Hordak chuckled despite himself, as he moved the device lower. He smiled brightly as he looked at the screen, before answering, "He'll grow into them"

Entrapta whose eyes were once again filled with happy tears, "He will."

Neither knew how long they stayed in their lab, just lost in the tiny wonder on the screen. All they knew was they couldn't be happier with their little boy


	6. Log 6. Baby shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak and the rest of the royals throw Entrapta a surprise baby shower. Hordak is forced into a boys' night while Entrapta realizes how much her friends truly love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Hasn't been edited, so I'll probably fix some of the mistakes later, sorry. Feel free to leave comments down below, I love reading them!

Scorpia was absolutely ecstatic as she texted the group chat she created for Entrapta's baby shower. She grinned even bigger as she saw all the gifts their friends had bought for Entrapta. She switched messages to the one with just Hordak as he refused to be in a group chat. The last one he was in, Frosta and Catra spammed with memes at random hours of the night. 

Scorpia: Hey how's the mom to be?

Hordak: She's well and she still doesn't know. Which is why she is frustrated at me that we haven't done any planning. 

Scorpia: Aww, I'm sure she'll forgive you when she finds out all of us have been planning the baby shower as a surprise.

Hordak: I hope so, I do not know how much longer I can pacify her with snacks. How much longer on the decorations?

Scorpia: Let me call Glimmer and see.

She smiled facetiming the Queen of Brightmoon. 

"Hey Scorpia" Glimmer laughed.

"Hey I can't see you, Hordak was texting asking about how the decorations are going"

Glimmer grabbed her data pad, turning the camera to show the meeting room in Brightmoon castle adorned with little paper robots, robot and bat shaped balloons, purple and black streamers, a bunch of small spicy and salty foods that Hordak recommended, and a very irritated Catra wrapped in ribbon and streamers to a chair. Adora was standing next to her and gave a thumbs up before sticking a bow on her girlfriend's forehead. 

"I hate all of you so much right now." Catra grumbled.

Adora grinned, before sitting down on her girlfriend's lap, "heh....you love me"

"I do, but at the moment I can't remember why." 

Scorpia was dying of laughter, "Okay, that is adorable. That reminds me of when I first met Perfuma and she wrapped me up in vines. Ahh good times."

"Scorpia, that's when you were our prisoner" Bow stated awkwardly.

"Yeah, but like I got to meet all of you guys and Perfuma. Plus the room you put me in was really nice."

"Ya know what, Nevermind. Tell Hordak we're done with the decorations." Bow answered.

"I will! Perfuma and I should see you in a bit." Scorpia smiled before ending the call.

Scorpia: The decorations are finished! I'll let you know when everyone gets there, and you can head over!

Hordak: Thank you, I appreciate it.

Hordak grinned softly, before slipping into a neutral stance as he heard his wife walking towards the door. "Hello starlight" 

"Hordak, when are we going to plan the baby shower and work on the nursery." Entrapta sighed, "Look I know you don't exactly like people in your space. But it's a fun tradition. So please can we at least look at supplies."

Hordak bit the inside of his cheek, running the numbers of how long it would take to get to Bright moon. Hordak turned away, "Alright, let me finish these notes and we'll go."

Hordak: can we head over?

Scorpia: Not yet, all the guests haven't arrived.

The king cursed under his breath, before quickly closing the app. The queen looked at him suspiciously. Hordak knew he fucked up, and so did the only thing he could think of in this moment of panic; out speed talk his wife. "WELLPROJECTSDONELETSGOLOOKATPAINTSWHATDOYOUTHINKABOUTREDORMAYBEPINK" The king rambled quickly, much like his brother Kadroh, scooping up his wife in his arms as he carried to their Skiff. 

Entrapta, was quite pleased they were at least finally going to do something for the nursery. Although she was still suspicious. However, she figured whatever he was hiding she could get out with a few ear rubs later. 

\---------  
"So when's geek royals supposed to be here?" Mermista sighed, leaning her head on the table.

"Yeah we've been waiting for...ever" Frosta groaned, laying on the floor.

"You've literally been waiting for ten minutes." Catra stated, poking the ice princess with her foot, "Any word from the nerds?"

Scorpia immediately checked her messages, "let's see, the last message said he was going to distract Entrapta by taking her to look at paints for the nursery."

"See, they'll be here any minute" Bow smiled happily.

"Bow, don't they sell paints at hardware stores" Adora said tugging on her collar.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Aren't those places filled with like power tools and such" Adora continued 

"Oh.....oh no." The archer said, as realization hit him.

"Hordak fucked up" Catra laughed.

\----------

Hordak groaned as his wife went through almost every paint swatch, he also knew that if he did take her away from the paint swatches, she'd immediately start looking at the tools and he'd never get her out. He bit his lip as he tried to think of a plan. He sighed as he realized he'd probably have to carry her out like he did earlier. He stretched before moving to scoop up his wife, only for two strands of lilac hair to wrap around his wrists. 

"Squishy, you've been putting off looking at paints for two weeks. Now come on and help me look at colors" Entrapta gave him her best puppy eyes and Hordak tried to act like it wasn't working. The queen turned around and rubbed her husband's ear and he let out a small trill. "Now that I have your attention, what do you think? Violets in spring, Green belly toad, rosey red or Cobalt blue?" She smiled handing him the paint swatches. 

Hordak looked at them carefully, knowing full well that he wasn't going to be able to get her out of the store without at least making a decision on something. He immediately disregarded the green, although this was far from the electric green of Horde Prime, green still wasn't a color that he particularly enjoyed for obvious reasons. The red was a bit too orange for his taste, although it was still better than the green. The last two were hard. The violet reminded him so much of his beautiful wife. She loved purples and she looked lovely in them. It became a color he had grown very fond of. Yet something about the blue felt right. It was calming, but dark. Not quite the raven of his hair but similar. It also helped that it was named after an element on the periodic table. Maybe because of that or the idea their child should have their own colors separate from their favorites, but the king handed his wife the blue paint swatch. "This one."

"I love it! Oh it's going to look so nice. Now let's see if we can find someone to mix the color!" Entrapta smiled, dashing towards the paint cans.

Hordak whimpered a bit, before an idea popped in his head. He quickly texted Scorpia the plan, before following his wife down the aisle. He smiled as before she could even check the brands, her datapad went off.

Entrapta blinked before opening it up, "An emergency meeting in Brightmoon?"

"Well that sounds very important we should go right away" Hordak in his very serious voice. He wasn't much of an actor, however that was the one voice he could do believable. He carefully placed the paint swatch in her pocket before they quickly left the store.

\-----------  
Entrapta moved surprisingly quickly for someone who was twenty weeks pregnant. Her hair allowed her to move without hurting her already swollen ankles. She rushed through Brightmoon's castle like it was her backyard, Hordak barely keeping up. She wouldn't allow anything to happen to Etheria, not to her subjects, her friends and especially not her son. She panted as she burst through the door to the meeting room.

"SURPRISE!" Her friends cheered as she looked around the room at all the cute decorations and snacks. 

Relief and happiness filled Entrapta, "Aww were you guys planning this the whole time?" Happy tears leaked from her eyes.

Scorpia grinned before carefully offering her friend a hug, which Entrapta accepted happily, and soon turned into a group hug. "Actually, it was mostly Hordak's idea although we all helped" 

The queen of Dryl turned to look at her winded husband, who smiled in the doorway, "SQUISHKINS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She grinned, pulling him into a tight hug, before kissing him.

Hordak chuckled, "Anything for you my shining star" 

"Hate to break up your moment, but you know the tradition. Hordak, you'll have to wait til after the party is over" Catra smiled, seeing the mild irritation on the king's face.

"Fine" He grumbled, although he knew it wouldn't be for too long. Besides, some time to himself wouldn't be so bad.

"Don't worry though, Bow and Seahawk will keep you company." Mermista smirked, watching the sailor and the archer's faces deflate. 

"We're not...staying for the party?" Sea hawk pouted.

"Nope, besides you four can have a boys night, don't get kidnapped this time" Mermista grinned, as she waved for the two men to go.

"Four?" Hordak asked before Swiftwind burst from behind the curtain.

"The horse goes with you" Mermista stated, quickly shooing Swiftwind out.

"What? I don't get to stay and enjoy the party?" The horse looked absolutely dejected.

"You'll be fine swifty, it's only for a few hours." Adora reassured her friend with a pat on the nose. 

The three men and the horse were quickly escorted out of the room and the door shut firmly behind them.

Hordak let out an awkward cough, his blank red eyes glanced on either side, "So.....now what?"

Seahawk, never one to let being kicked out of something get him down, immediately jumped up, "Time for a boys night fatherhood epic ADVENTURE!"

Hordak wondered if it was too late to say he wasn't feeling well, however before he could say anything the former warlord was dragged out of the Castle by his companions.

\------------  
"Alright what do you wanna start with? We have jenga, 3d chess, risk, a few other games Scorpia brought and we have gifts!" Glimmer smiled.

Entrapta put her hand on her chin, at least trying to act like she was debating on what she wanted to do before immediately turning back to the brightly colored boxes, "GIFTS!" 

The other queens cheered as they all gathered around to open gifts. 

The queens had definitely personally wrapped their gifts, as it was very easy for Entrapta to tell which gift came from what friend simply by looking at the boxes. She smiled grabbing a large surprisingly light box that had little bears on it. Scorpia's big excited eyes immediately proved that Entrapta had guessed right at who had given her this. She grinned happily as she quickly ripped off the gift paper and opened the box. Happy tears filled her eyes as she saw it was filled with stuffed toys. Entrapta immediately grabbed a bat stuffie and held it to her chest. "These are so cute! The material is so soft, yet feels surprisingly durable."

"It's a special fabric native to my kingdom, it's what my stuffed scorpion toy is made from. It's designed for kids who might be a bit rougher on their toys." Scorpia smiled, snapping her pinches.

"Giving the data we've collected from other parents of clone hybrids, these will do wonders. They tend to be unintentionally destructive." Entrapta giggled, her hand going on her stomach.

"Oh open mine next!" Frosta cheered, scooting another box with little snowflakes all over it.

The tech queen happily peeled away the paper and opened the box revealing a collection of baby and toddler winter clothes. She carefully pulled out a pair of mittens and a hat that had little rocket ships on them and let out a happy squeak. She let out an even louder squeal of joy as she pulled out a newborn winter coat, which really looked more like a sleeping bag, but it was still very cute. The queen wiped away her happy tears before wrapping the ice princess in a hug, "thank you, these will be so useful!"

Frosta grinned smugly, feeling very proud of herself for finding a good gift. The queens chuckled at her.

Mermista not so subtly pushed her gift closer to Entrapta, who was more than happy to open the box. The mom to be smiled brightly as she saw the bathtub toys, as well as a few hooded towels. "These are perfect!" Entrapta giggled squeezing one of the rubber ducks.

"Yeah, well figured it might make bathtime a little more fun, also if you need someone to give him swimming lessons. I'm here for you." Mermista said in her normal flat tone, but the smile that formed on her lips gave her away, "the toy boats are from Sea hawk, although he was upset he couldn't find any with fake fire. Because apparently you're never too young to learn arson."

\-----------  
(Meanwhile)

Hordak sipped his water, as the sailor, archer and horse danced around on stage singing their lungs out. Not for the first time, Hordak wondered exactly how he was dragged to a Karaoke bar. He certainly had no intentions of drinking, let alone singing. He grumbled to himself about how he could have ever lost to such idiots. He leaned his head back listening to another tuneless sea shanty. He then turned when he saw his companions' manic eyes.

"You should sing something" Bow grinned, nudging the king in his ribs.

"No"

"Come on, it's fun." The archer insisted.

"No. I do not sing." Hordak grumbled.

"Don't you want to make your wife swoon at the sound of your dulcet tones, as you soothe your child to sleep?" Sea hawk asked, as he posed dramatically.

"What I do and do not do with my tones is none of your concern."

"Oh come on, the idea of singing a duet with Entrapta doesn't make you happy?" Swiftwind smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"If I did sing with her, it certainly wouldn't be in the company of you three." Hordak huffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, you like us" Bow teased.

"I do not."

"We're your friends!" Sea hawk cheered.

"WE ARE NOT!"

"He loves us!" Swiftwind laughed.

"You three are the most annoying beings on this rock." The king hissed.

"Aww you sound like Catra" Bow grinned.

Hordak groaned, leaning his head against the wall, "IF. If I sing, will you three shut up?!"

"Yes" all three of them said, smirking.

Hordak growled as he stood up and marched onto the stage, the song he selected hidden from view, as the entire bar turned to look at him. Brightmoon didn't have a lot of clones, especially in the capital. It also didn't take a genius to know that this clone was the one who started the wars on Etheria. Hordak looked undeterred at the dozens of daggers people were glaring at him. He wasn't here to prove anything to them, he was here to shut up three idiots. He listened as the familiar tune started from the speaker and as easily as breathing he sang.

I am a tall tree  
I weep like a willow  
My scars are hiding  
My branches don't show  
Yes, I am a tall tree  
With roots like a newborn  
No wind is blowing  
But over I go  
And now I see storm clouds  
Up in the distance  
A terrible omen  
A beautiful show  
So take me down easy  
Take me down easy  
Let me land softly  
Back in your arms

\---------------  
Entrapta felt her heart melt as she looked at the baby blankets Glimmer had given her, and placed them carefully next to the rocking horse Adora had given her, the papooses from Perfuma, the baby clothes from Catra and the other gifts. She knew she wasn't always good with people, it was hard for her to tell sometimes what her friends thought of her. Yet these gifts reminded her how much her friends truly loved her and honestly she couldn't have felt more cared for. 

The gifts were quickly set aside as Risk was broken out, as the women swapped jokes about owning parts of the others' kingdoms. However as the game went on the conversations became much less focused on the activity at hand. After Glimmer had wiped Mermista off the map, the sea queen groaned before letting out a huff.

"Ugh, can I call bullshit? Glimmer and Catra tag teamed me" Mermista grumbled.

"Alliances are allowed, it says it right in the rule book." Glimmer teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Hey at least you weren't the first one out", Frosta huffed.

"You tried to hold onto the kingdom of the snows. It's literally the hardest area to hold onto." Catra stated, a smirk on her face.

"It's my kingdom!" Frosta countered glaring down at the game board.

"Come on we can raid the snack table while they play" Mermista stated, patting the irritated teen on the shoulder, "Entrapta you want anything?"

"Jalapeno peppers and some pickles please."

"On it." Mermista smiled, getting her friend her snacks.

"I wonder what the boys are doing." Adora asked as Catra took her territory.

"Given how well Hordak does with Sea hawk, I'm sure they're absolutely fed up with each other." Entrapta laughed, taking her plate from Mermista.

\-------------

A drunken Hordak grinned leaning against Swiftwind, while Bow and Sea hawk staggered up to the stage.

"This song...this one goes out to my wife, cause I love her and *hic* she's beautiful *hic* and the smartest ever." Hordak giggled, while the other guys laughed.

Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest  
If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time  
Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time

The four of them bellowed drunkenly, forgetting the words sometimes, but they didn't care. They were far too happy to be bothered by things like lyrics or keys.

After they finished their song, they plopped back down at their table.

"So...how's it *hic* feel to be an expectant father?" Sea hawk slurred, leaning his head on his arm.

"Yeah, you *hic* nervous?" Bow asked, genuinely.

"Of course, why would I not be nervous?" Hordak laughed loudly before his face morphed into a genuine smile, "but mostly, I'm so fucking excited. This small child will never have to be forced to serve a false god, their existence wasn't for anyone else's use. He will be free to be whoever and whatever he wants. The fact that I get to be a part of his development is scary but also wonderful." 

Sea Hawk, Bow and Swiftwind looked at him with happy tears in their eyes.

"Awww, that's so cute" Bow smiled.

"I never knew you were a man of such passion" Sea hawk added.

"Of course, any man of science is a man of passion. Although, nothing leaves me as speechless and breathless as my wife." Hordak said, with a dopey grin on his face.

Sea hawk looked like he was about to pout, "I want my beautiful queen."

"I miss my Glimmer" Bow added.

"I want sugar cubes!" Swiftwind yelled.

"THEN LET'S GO GET THEM" Hordak boomed happily, "FOR LOVE!"

"FOR LOVE!" Bow and Sea hawk cheered.

"AND FOR SUGAR CUBES!" Swiftwind grinned.

The three drunk men looked at the horse before shrugging and yelled, "AND FOR SUGAR CUBES!" 

In their minds, the four of them were marching nobly towards Brightmoon's castle like the valiant members of Etheria's royalty they were. In actuality, it was less of a march and more of a slow wobbly toddle, and they looked less like valiant kings and more like drunk university students who stole a rival school's mascot. However it's the thought that counts.

\-------------

The Risk game had dragged on surprisingly long, but ended after Catra and Entrapta declared a truce although both agreed that they'd set a day for a rematch. 

The women were now gathered around the table, engaging in the oldest of Etheria royal traditions; gossip.

"So...I have been meaning to ask you this forever but like how big is your husband" Mermista asked, before seeing the confusion on Entrapta's face, "not his height, I mean like dick size."

"Ahh, no why would you ask that" Catra groaned.

"Nope, nope, nope, I don't wanna hear this" Adora said, plugging her ears.

"What? She's his wife and she's pregnant. Clearly they bang." Mermista countered.

"Ya know I think I heard someone calling my name in the kitchen" Scopria stated, quickly getting up, "Why don't the three of us bring you all back some ice cream when you're not talking about Hordak's....ya know what I'm not even going to say it" The three women quickly dashed out the door like the room was set on fire while the others' laughed.

"Anyways, now that the children are gone. How big is he?" Mermista grinned, seeing the blush on Entrapta's face.

"Well, if we go by Etherian averages, he's definitely...on the larger end" Entrapta answered, "And he definitely is a fast learner. Although our first time together, when I came he thought he broke me" She laughed which immediately caused everyone else to burst out laughing.

"At least he didn't sing sea shanties as he took his clothes off." Mermista snorted.

"Scorpia had a sneezing fit our first time" Perfuma giggled, "I had to move the flowers out of our bedroom."

"Nothing is as bad as when Bow and I went to Mystacor for a getaway, and he tried to surprise me when I got back from my massage by opening the door wearing nothing but his smile. Only, Aunt Casta wanted to ask how my spells were going with dad, and she was the one who opened the door. I found him wearing a robe lying face down on the bed talking about how he has never been more embarrassed in his life." Glimmer wheezed, which caused the whole room to fill with laughter.

The women continued their lewd talks, snickering the whole time as they exchanged stories, while Frosta took notes to embarrass them later. Then a knock at the door interrupted their conversations.

The door opened revealing Scorpia, Catra and Adora holding a drunk Hordak, Sea hawk and Bow by their armpits. Flour covering all three of the men. The room roared with laughter.

Finally, Entrapta was able to stop laughing, "Squishsquish, what happened?"

"We couldn't *hic* find the sugar cubes for swifty *hic* so we tried to grab the sugar, but it wasn't sugar *hic* and we dropped it" Hordak slurred, smiling like an idiot.

The entire room lost it again, as the royals of Etheria wheezed with laughter. Mermista and Glimmer came to take their respective partners, leading to flour covered kisses from their boyfriends.

"I'll get some guest rooms prepared" Glimmer sighed while smiling.

\-------------

Entrapta usually didn't sleep well outside of her normal bed, but all the fun things that happened today and really feeling how much her friends truly loved her, as well as being snuggled by her loving husband. She couldn't have asked for a better day. Right before her sleepy eyes shut, she felt her husband move. She looked as she saw him move close to her stomach.

"Good night little one, I love you. I hope you sleep well. You're going to have the most wonderful mother in the world. And although I am still new to this, I will strive to be the best father I can be. Good night my little prince." The king yawned, before moving back up and wrapping his arms around her. She turned, and kissed him softly, snuggling up on his chest. She knew he had a bad hangover waiting for him tomorrow, but right now his soft breathing and gentle purrs lulled her into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Log 7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak deals with change, but thankfully he has people who can bring him out of his own head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay I'm cat sitting my friend's baby kitten. So my hands were a bit full. Thank you all for the comments and the kudos. I love you all.

Hordak and Kadroh smiled as they painted the walls cobalt blue. The two brothers were happy to get some time together as with all the doctor's appointments, classes and other baby planning, Hordak had found it difficult to get time for him and his brother. Kadroh, however, wasn't one to let anything like this get him down. Although, the normally chipper clone seemed a bit nervous. Kadroh wasn't very good at hiding his distress, especially from Hordak. The uneasy smile stayed on the younger clone's face, so Hordak decided to address it head on.

"What's bothering you?" The king asked, his red eyes aimed at his brother's pink eyes.

"What? Oh is it that obvious?" Kadroh grinned nervously, putting his roller down to rub the back of his head.

"Brother we have lived together for many years now, of course it's obvious to me" Kadroh's face seemed to tighten a bit, he looked scared. Hordak carefully set his paint roller down on the tarp. He placed his hand gently on his brother's shoulder. "You are my family Kadroh, nothing you can say will change that."

Kadroh seemed to relax at that, before taking a deep breath, "Brother, I have resided with you and sister most of my life on this planet and I have been most grateful, however I feel it is time for me to go somewhere else."

"Oh" Hordak blinked, he had grown quite fond of his little brother's company, however he wished to remain supportive, "Well, there are plenty of places in Dryl that are taking new residents. I would be more than happy to help you contact one of them."

"Actually brother, I have already found a place."

"Oh most wonderful! I cannot wait to see it." Hordak tried to reassure himself that it wouldn't be that bad if Kadroh moved somewhere in the capital city. After all, it was only 10 minutes away.

"There's another thing." Kadroh tensed again, his face turning away from Hordak, "It's in Brightmoon."

"Bright...moon?" Hordak said, trying to process exactly what his little brother was telling him.

"Yes, Bow helped me find a job at a clothing shop and I wish to learn the trade, so I may open up my own store one day." Kadroh's face seemed to brighten when he mentioned a store.

"I...I did not expect this, that is wonderful" Hordak smiled although it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"I know this may seem sudden but I have been thinking about this for awhile and with the baby coming and seeing how far you have come from when you started. It made me wonder what I wanted, and what I would like to do. So I thought that it was my turn to change." Kadroh smiled sheepishly, seeing the distress in his brother's face.

"I'm happy for you, although I doubt Imp will be happy to see you go." Hordak stated, hoping that maybe it would make his brother reconsider.

"Actually, I talked with Imp and he would like to go with me. If that's alright with you."

"Of course! He is welcome to go as he pleases. He is a grown being." Hordak boomed in fake cheerfulness.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Kadroh asked skeptically.

"Why would I not be? This is wonderful!" Hordak lied, "have you told Entrapta?"

"No, I thought I would tell her after we're done setting up the nursery. That way she has something to make her happy and hopefully prevents her from being too distressed." 

"Her hormones are all over the place, she's most likely going to cry either way" Hordak laughed.

"I know...I just want them to be happy tears and not sad tears"

"It will probably be a bit of both. She is very fond of you. She's going to miss having you around." Hordak coughed slightly trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

Kadroh looked at his brother, seeing the beginning of tears in his eyes. He knew Hordak hated when people saw him cry. He let out a deep sigh as he looked at the room, the nursery was space themed. Little glow in the dark stars were stuck to the ceiling. While bigger stars and the moons of Etheria were to be painted on after they finished the base coat. Entrapta came up with the theme although Hordak and Kadroh drew up the plans. They had planned to surprise her with it, which she was incredibly excited for. Kadroh was taken aback by how much had changed in the past few months. It delighted him beyond belief to learn about a side of biology he hadn't even known. He watched how much his brother had softened and opened up. Kadroh had felt, not jealous but a bit stuck. Hordak and Entrapta had done so much in the past few years, yet he hadn't really done much of anything. Well he hadn't done nothing, he did learn a lot about friendship and being his own person. Yet he never tested his newfound independence, not really. He wanted that for himself. He thought with how much everything was changing that maybe Hordak wouldn't be as bothered by his departure. Yet it seemed as if he miscalculated. Hordak wasn't a very openly affectionate person to anyone that wasn't Entrapta. Kadroh had known his brother cared for him, yet it touched him deeply to see that his brother was genuinely upset about him leaving, even if he was trying to hide it.

"Brother" Hordak said, snapping Kadroh out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I...will miss you too" Hordak sighed, his ears folding back before being squished in a tight hug.

"I love you brother!" Kadroh beamed.

"I love you too."

\---------

"Alright, baby locks number 234. See if you can stick your claws through these" Entrapta smiled, handing Hordak the latest prototype. Hordak grabbed the device before trying to scratch through it. He didn't use too much force, whatever strength level their child would have, it certainly wouldn't be as strong as a full grown adult. The material seemed to hold its own against his claws, then he scratched it again and it snapped. "Well at least we're getting closer. I might see if interweaving the polymer with some of the material Scorpia gave us might help with the brittleness. "

Hordak just nodded before sitting down, "So what are we going to do about the hair? Won't they be able to find a way to pick it?"

"Oh they won't be able to be that nimble with it. Controlling my hair is a lot like controlling my limbs. It's going to take him a bit before he can do anything besides wiggle it. So we have at least a few years before we need to be super concerned about him being able to pick locks."

"Good, how are the crib prototypes?"

"Ohhh those are much more promising! Well the frame at least. The netting on the sides are going to be made with a similar material as the child locks. However a metal alloy frame will prevent them from clawing out the bottom or the sides."

"What about the mattress?"

"I don't know if there is a way to keep it comfortable and also durable. I guess we could try to just use the scorpion silk, since we're already mixing it into the polymer. However I don't know how long it will survive on its own against his claws." Entrapta rubbed her chin while running numbers on her computer.

"How expensive is it to import?"

"Not terribly."

"We can just replace it. So long as he doesn't eat the mattress. It's fine." Hordak rubbed his temples.

"Speaking of, remind me to text Leif about what to use for Teething. Does your species have baby teeth?"

"Baby teeth?" Hordak raised an eyebrow.

"It's a secondary set of teeth some young mammals get, they fall out after a certain age and their adult teeth come in behind it." Entrapta explained, pulling up some Xrays.

"I do not know...." Hordak thought, trying to remember if he ever saw something like that in any of his failed clones, while absent mindedly poking at his teeth. He thought of how they would feel if they were smaller. 

"Eeeh I can't wait to document it if he does! Oh his development will be so fascinating! And he is going to be so cute! Especially with his little ears!" Entrapta grinned as she continued to ramble on about how cute and interesting their son is going to be.

Hordak rolled his desk chair closer to hers, so he could wrap an arm around her, his hand resting on her baby bump. 

\---------

Hordak sat up on his throne, the throne room of Dryl often went unused. Yet Entrapta had installed a throne for him, next to hers of course, anyways. Hordak usually went to the parliament building if he was discussing politics of the country, leaving the throne room more decorative than anything else. He, however, had made it his thinking room. He looked at the portraits of the past rulers on the walls. Entrapta's parents had died at sea when she was very young, yet at least at the moment, Hordak could feel the eyes of her parents on him. They looked so happy and smiling for a royal portrait. Though, it seemed most of the royals of Dryl were on the unconventional side. Entrapta's father was surprisingly tall, with light skin, bright sky blue eyes, and hair to match. He was wearing a black shirt and brown overalls that looked like they were covered in soot. However he did have the same trillion watt smile that Entrapta had. Entrapta's mother looked almost exactly like her, however her skin was a bit darker, her smile was softer, and her hair was a dark violet. However her ruby eyes, and the way she propped herself up on her hair was very Entrapta. Entrapta had gotten her lilac hair from her grandmother whose hair was almost the exact same shade. 

Hordak wondered if any of them would show up in his son. He hoped his son would take more after his mother, if only to avoid the stigma that being the son of a clone comes with. Not to mention his defeat. Yet his son remained, as far as they could tell, strong and healthy. Not for the first time fatherhood seemed to loom over him, and with his brother leaving. Everything just seemed to be changing so fast. However, a hand took him out of his thoughts.

"Hey squishy, come to bed. I want to cuddle." His wife kissed his cheek. Hordak eased slightly into her touch. "What's wrong?"

"I.. " Hordak bit his lip, but the soft look in his wife's eyes allowed him to keep talking, "I am afraid; that something is going to happen to our son. That he will face terrible ostracism because of his status as my son. That he could inherit my defects. And I am afraid for Kadroh and Imp leaving, Brightmoon isn't the kindest kingdom for my species. And I'm worried about you. That something could go wrong and that I'd have to raise our son without you. I feel like I could lose so much." He hadn't meant to cry, but he just couldn't hold them back anymore.

Entrapta held her husband in her arms as he sobbed into her shoulder, "Hordak, I'm scared too. However I know that our son is going to have a lot of people who are going to look out for him and love him. Regardless of if he is your son or has any kind of issues. Bow, Glimmer, Catra and Adora are going to be checking up on Kadroh and Imp. Besides it's only a few hours away by skiff. As for me, pregnancy is always potentially dangerous. However with medicine and magic, statistically death is rare. And even though it is potentially dangerous for me, I'm fine with that. Most of what I have built has the potential to be dangerous. Risk is a part of creating anything." Entrapta moved her hands over her stomach, "He is our greatest creation. I'm willing to risk it, if it means bringing him into the world. Even if it's scary. All change is scary, but I also know that we have a lot of friends who are going to be there for us, and for you if anything happens."

"I love you" Hordak pulled his wife closer to him, burying his face in her neck.

"I love y- ohh he just moved! Oh he moved again! Oh that feels so weird." Entrapta laughed.

Hordak immediately looked panicked, but she quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Then he felt his son kick his hand. His eyes widened in disbelief as he felt him kick again. A large dopey grin formed on his face, as he felt his son's kicks. He looked up at his wife and saw her happy tears. He glanced at the portraits on the walls and for the first time, he felt like they were smiling with him.


	8. Log 8. Discomfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta deals with the annoyances of late stage pregnancy as well as self doubts. Hordak is there to help with both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for your love and support. Sorry again for any spelling mistakes. Also next chapter I'm revealing the name of the little prince!

Entrapta was tired. She was trying to sleep, however the child growing inside her was very much awake and decided that he needed to practice his kicks. Now the queen of Dryl was usually a fairly understanding person. She knew more than most that everyone had their quirks and sometimes you needed to give them some leeway. However most people aren't her unborn son kicking inside her at four in the morning. Top that off with being thirty weeks pregnant with a very large pregnancy belly that prevented her from getting comfortable in most sleeping positions and mood swings, and it makes for a very irritable queen. 

Hordak, on the other hand, was passed out cold. He had been sleeping quite peacefully for the past few hours. His sleep was soon disturbed by his wife. He opened his sleepy red eyes, letting out a big yawn, "Yes Starlight?"

"Your son is preventing me from sleeping by kicking me." Entrapta grumbled, poking her husband in the side when she saw him falling back asleep.

"Fine, I'm up. Now what do you want me to do?" 

"Make him sleep."

Hordak blinked looking at his wife's stomach then looked back at his wife, "How exactly am I supposed to do that?" He quickly realized that he asked the wrong thing as his wife was now glaring daggers at him.

"I don't know, I just want to sleep." She groaned.

Hordak moved to place his hand on her stomach, he could feel the kicks, he absentmindedly pushed back causing the child to kick back. He giggled slightly only to feel a whack on his head, he turned to see Entrapta still glaring at him, her arms crossed. Hordak's ears folded back, and he let out a meek apology, before turning back to her stomach. He wrecked his brain trying to think of how exactly he was going to get his son to sleep. He remembered a song he had heard one morning in Plumeria and decided it was at least worth a try. He hummed a bit trying to get the tune before singing.

Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come following you  
Though I know that evening's empire has returned into sand  
Vanished from my hand  
Left me blindly here to stand but still not sleeping  
My weariness amazes me, I'm branded on my feet  
I have no one to meet  
And the ancient empty streets too dead for dreaming  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come following you  
Take me on a trip upon your magic swirling ship  
My senses have been stripped  
My hands can't feel to grip  
My toes too numb to step  
Wait only for my boot heels to be wandering  
I'm ready to go anywhere, I'm ready for to fade  
Into my own parade  
Cast your dancing spell my way, I promise to go under it  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come following you

Entrapta hummed along with the tune, and her husband could feel her relax. Their son's kicks seemed to grow a bit softer, although they didn't cease. She finally felt her eyes beginning to close and soon she was peacefully sleeping. 

Hordak moved back to his wife's side, gently brushing her hair with his claws. He hoped she managed to sleep the rest of the night. He yawned snuggling up to her, knowing that at least he'd be here to help.  
\---------------

"Pregnancy log 246, Moving is now increasingly difficult. Swelling in my ankles is still uncomfortable as well as increased back pain. My son is also very active which has made sleeping more difficult, however he is responding to stimuli which is absolutely fascinating, such as lullabies, voices and someone pressing back to his kicks. However he has also made me need to pee every hour which is an interesting experience. Hordak has been incredibly helpful and supportive during this and has been giving me foot massages before bed. We're both excited for our son to be born! He's going to be so cute!!" Entrapta giggled the last bit remembering her son's pointed ears on the sonogram. She already knew her son was going to be a very handsome boy, much like his father. 

She knew Hordak hoped he took more after her, but she hoped almost the opposite. She hoped their son would be unique and looked enough like both of them to be his own person. She always was told growing up how much she looked like her mother, which always made her feel like she was stuck in her shadow. She already knew her son had an unfortunate legacy left to him. 

She hoped he would grow to be proud of his parentage, although there was definitely fear that he might rebel or the weight of their past actions would make him want to distance himself from them. What she hoped for most was that he would be better with people than her. She knew there was a chance he would be like her, and she would love him if he was, but she was worried nonetheless. Her father was also like she was, never very good with people but he was good with her. Entrapta had loved her parents even if she was only eight when they passed. She wished they were here to see how far she's come and help ease her troubles. 

She smiled when she felt Hordak's strong arms around her. She leaned into him and he kissed her cheek. He was so good at knowing when she was feeling self doubt, and he was always there to sing her praises. He made a warbling noise with his throat and she giggled. 

"I love you squishy" She laughed.

"I love you too my shining star" He smiled softly.

\--------------

Hordak was busy in the lab, finishing up his latest project. He was ahead of schedule on the green energy project for Etheria, so he figured he'd use the time to make something for his wife. If he were speaking honestly, he would have worked on something for his wife even if he was behind schedule.

He smiled as he carefully tested the mechanics of the chair. As well as double checking the dimensions were correct. Most chairs were on the tall side for Entrapta, with the lumbar support on her upper back. It annoyed her more now that her back was hurting, and although her throne was fairly comfortable. It was fairly far from the living quarters as well as any bathrooms. So Hordak decided he would build something for her to nap in that might allow her to get some weight off her back. 

Normally when he was planning a surprise for her, he had to be fairly sneaky about it so she wouldn't find out. Pregnant Entrapta was much easier to make surprises for as she actually had to walk in the hallways, as well as moving at a much slower speed. She also wasn't in the lab as much, as it was a bit far from the bathroom. So she mostly worked on smaller projects or sketched schematics. He knew she missed being able to bounce around the lab. He, on the other hand, was slightly grateful. Entrapta was the smartest, most beautiful being in the universe, while also being one of the most accident prone beings in the universe as well. Hordak had already put a strict no working on anything with a live current rule, which his wife begrudgingly accepted. Mostly because she couldn't argue with his data. 

He grinned as he started adding the padding. He would make it fit for his Starlight even if it took all night. A knock on the door, made him jump and he quickly threw a sheet over the chair.

"Come in" He said in his normal monotone, hoping it wasn't Entrapta.

He was amused to see Emily roll in when he opened the door. The happy robot squeaked, and spun around before gently nudging his leg. 

"What is it girl?" He chuckled softly giving the robot a pat.

The robot sat down, before projecting a message from Entrapta. 

"Hordak, you have been in the lab almost all day, and considering you didn't answer my calls, past data would suggest you forgot to charge your data pad last night."

Hordak felt immediately embarrassed as he looked at his long dead data pad that he completely forgot about. He rubbed his neck above his port sheepishly.

The hologram continued, "Our son has been kicking me the past three hours, my feet hurt, my back hurts. And I want cuddles. Since you didn't answer your data pad, I'm sending Emily to get you."

Hordak bit his lip, he was almost done with his special chair for Entrapta. He hoped she wouldn't mind if he came by a bit later.

Then the hologram of his beautiful wife looked incredibly irritated and said, "and if you delay coming to give me my cuddles, you are sleeping on the sofa for the next week."

Hordak then decided that his project could wait til tomorrow.

\---------------------

Entrapta covered her face with her hair, as per Hordak's request. She loved surprises, and under normal circumstances, she would have been bouncing on her heels. Her swollen ankles had other ideas, so she settled for happily making her excited squeaky noises. 

She knew the living quarters of the castle like the back of her hand, and she could easily tell they were heading towards their bedroom. And honestly at this point in her pregnancy, if her surprise was just an hour long foot massage she'd be just as happy with that as a new piece of tech. 

"Now I know you have had a lot of trouble sleeping Starlight, so I decided to see how much I could help elevate your discomfort. So I made you this." Hordak smiled.

Entrapta moved her hair out of her face, and squealed with delight. In front of her was a wide black recliner with a built in ankle massager. She immediately sat down and felt a million times better, as the chair actually supported her back.

"You are the greatest husband in the universe" She cheered, happy tears in her eyes.

Hordak just smiled bigger, "That's not even the best part" He hummed before pressing a button on the chair.

Entrapta could feel the ankle supports, as well as the back of the chair swell before she felt the chair start to massage her back and ankles. The queen practically melted into the chair with delight.

"It has a water massage feature, the panel controls the temperature, the pressure, speed, and you can customize pressure on certain parts. So if your ankles feel slightly worse, you can increase pressure just on them-" Hordak explained, before being wrapped in purple locks and getting his face peppered with kisses.

"YOU. ARE. THE. BEST." Entrapta cried in between kisses.

"Anything for you, my queen of the stars." Hordak laughed.  
\------------

Entrapta was actually able to sleep most of the night leaning back in her chair. Although she missed cuddling her husband, the relief on her back and knowing he made this just for her, helped make up for it. 

She looked at her sleeping husband, and knew that despite what many others would think. He was going to be a wonderful father. And while their son may have a complicated legacy, he would never have to deal with it alone. As his father would always be there to remind him that those things weren't his fault. That he should be proud, as his existence spits in the face of all the death and destruction of horde prime. That former clones can create something beautiful, innocent and loved.


	9. Log 9. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Hordak try to come up with a name for their son.

Entrapta and Hordak were snuggled up in the living room. Entrapta was in the nesting phase of pregnancy, and although her chair gave her more relief on her back, right now she wanted Hordak near her as much as possible. Hordak for his part, wasn't complaining. 

He enjoyed her cuddles and attention. He didn't enjoy his arm or leg falling asleep under her and realizing he was just stuck like that. This was the scenario that he was in at the moment.

Entrapta had fallen asleep laying on his chest, her hair wrapped around his arm. She snored loudly but her face was peaceful. Hordak thought she looked beautiful when she slept, although he wished the feeling would come back in his leg and arm. He carefully tried to wiggle his leg, but Entrapta had essentially pinned him. He grit his teeth, trying to ignore the feeling.

Their unborn son came to his father's rescue as he decided to kick just hard enough to wake Entrapta. She grumbled in response, but as the kicks continued, she inevitably got up to go pee. Which Hordak took as an opportunity to get blood flow back into his limbs.

Entrapta rushed out of the bathroom, which immediately caused Hordak to jump to his feet. He moved as quickly as he could on his pins and needles legs.

"Entrapta are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"WE HAVEN'T COME UP WITH A NAME FOR OUR SON YET!"

Relief filled the king as he let out a sigh, "is that all?"

The queen looked positively miffed at his response, "is that all?! A name is a very important part of someone's identity. And we have been so focused on his developmental stages that we haven't thought of one yet."

Hordak chuckled, before pulling his wife into a hug, "Then you can think of one now."

"We. You're his father, you should help with the name too."

Hordak bit his lip before looking down, "I do not think I am the most qualified person to help come up with a name."

"You named yourself didn't you?" Entrapta smiled, giving her husband a pat on the arm.

"Yes, but it was simply a derivative of Horde Prime. When Kadroh asked for help, I simply suggested my own name just backwards."

"You named Imp."

"I did not. Members of my Horde simply started calling him that. So it became his name."

"Well it's never too late to learn." Entrapta smiled.

"I do not know. You have named so many things. You should be the one to name our child."

"Hordak, we're partners, in the lab and in life. We created our son together and you should help come up with his name." 

Hordak felt a smile grow on his face, and his wife stood on her hair to kiss him.  
\---------

Hordak sat next to a giant stack of papers, which contained all the names his wife thought of in the past few hours. He looked self consciously at his own piece of paper with three names on it. All of which he had gotten from looking at the portraits of Entrapta's family. 

Entrapta smiled before taking his list, "You know if you were having trouble, you could have asked for help."

Hordak sighed, "I wanted to try on my own....I don't know many traditional names nor am I very aware of naming conventions."

Entrapta just gave him a soft kiss, "Well I think this is a good start. Traditional names we can research, as well as look through baby name books, as for naming conventions. Almost anything can become a name. Many people in Etheria tend to name their children after things their kingdom is known for. So Plumeria is mostly plant based names, The snows tend to name their children after winter themed, and Dryl tend to name children after elements or ores. My last name is Ironstone, because when my ancestors founded Dryl, it was an iron mining camp. There was iron and stone. Logically it makes sense. That tends to be how the last names for the royal families worked. Either based off their rune stone or based off of their main resource."

Hordak smiled, this naming convention he could work with. He thought of all the elements he liked or had some sort of symbolism and immediately added about twelve more names to his list. This might not be as difficult as he thought.

\-----------

Hordak and Entrapta looked over their new lists, both of which were fairly tall stacks of paper. The couple groaned.

"Okay, we now have to go through all these together and pick out which ones we both like." Entrapta sighed.

"Or we could not do that." Hordak stated, not wanting to deal with more papers, "how about we each take some time to go through our lists and narrow it down to a top three."

"But there are so many names I like, can we make it a top fifteen?"

"No"

"Ten?"

"No."

"Five?" Entrapta asked, giving her best puppy eyes.

"Fine. But no more than five." Hordak grumbled, although it was mostly to hide how much the puppy eyes worked.  
\-------------  
Hordak lost track of how long Entrapta had been sitting over her stack of names and individually debating each one. He didn't quite understand why, but then again He wasn't the best with names. He looked down at the five names he chose as his favorites from his list. Most were elements from the periodic table. Nickel, Copper, Silver, Cobalt, and the last one was a name he liked from the portraits in the grand hall, Simon.

He looked at his wife, the determined glint in her eyes. He could watch her work on anything and be content. The atmosphere around her was always so excited, even now when she's almost due to give birth. She never let anything hold her back and he was so proud to call her his wife. His hand went to his pendant, his fingers traced the familiar carvings. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he looked at Entrapta. This amazing woman had given him so much. The king walked up and gave his wife a kiss on her cheek while she continued to cross out names.  
\-----------  
It took Entrapta a whole day to finally get through her list of names. She was practically beaming when she plopped her list of five names down. Hordak carefully handed her his and looked at her names. 

"Liam, Abigail, Quantum, Nicole and Nova. Some of these do not seem like traditionally male names, had I known we could factor those in I would have expanded my choices." Hordak stated, feeling slightly self conscious that he didn't come up with as diverse a top five list.

Entrapta looked away, avoiding eye contact which immediately made Hordak place a reassuring hand in hers. She turned back to him but her face was still a bit red. "Well, I wasn't just thinking of our son, I was also thinking about using these for any future children we have."

Hordak's brain short circuited, not for the first time. Entrapta had mentioned that she had wanted more kids earlier on in her pregnancy, but to hear her say that now, after now uncomfortable and painful this process has been and how much pain is still left. It baffled him. Entrapta took his face with concern as she started to shrink into herself a little. Hordak, however, quickly looked her in the eye.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met, Starlight." Hordak's face breaking into a grin.

Entrapta pulled him into a tight hug, "I love you too!" She smiled then held up his list, "I like your names, we can always put some together for a first and middle name."

"Middle name?"

"Oh, it is an optional name, sometimes used instead of their first name, to honor a family member or to give another name that you like."

"I was unaware that those exist. Does that apply to you as well?"

"Yep! My middle name is Minerva. It was my grandma's first name."

Hordak took a moment to think before looking down at the list of names, "Do you plan to use all of these...because that would be five first and middle names."

"I mean maybe"

"Five children?" Hordak blinked.

"I mean we could always have more or less. Personally I think having more to see just how much variation between them would be fascinating. I mean Bow is one of thirteen. Oh that would give us so much data!"

Hordak eyes bugged out a bit, before carefully placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Starlight, I would move planets for you, let's not have children into the double digits."

"Aww, but the data!"

Hordak groaned, "Entrapta no."

"Entrapta yes"

Hordak grumbled but the smile on his wife's face made him smile, and he pulled her into his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too. We don't need to have kids in the double digits. But.....that would be fascinating."

"We can have more kids. But once you get past a certain stage in our life. We can stop."

Entrapta smiled, "I mean we could always do it artificially. You were able to make Imp that way."

Hordak just sighed, but saw the smirk growing on his wife's face. "Oh thank the gods, you're kidding."

"Mostly" Entrapta grinned.

Hordak just put his head in his hands realizing that his wife will be the death of him.  
\-------

The king laid quietly in his bed, sleep wasn't something that came easy to him lately. Entrapta was due any day now, and the waiting was killing him. He glanced at her, asleep in her chair, she wasn't sleeping well either, but thankfully she was managing to get some. Although from what he's heard sleeping might not be something he is going to get a lot of for a while.

Hordak wasn't a terribly patient person with most things. At least not when he was nervous, Entrapta had reassured him that with Dr. Daisy transferred over to the hospital in Dryl's capital, modern medicine and magic, death was very unlikely. It still made him worry, even with all those things, birth was far from pleasant. He nearly fainted watching one of the videos in class, some of his fellow clones did faint. As well as some of the Etherians. Leif had told him that while the process was painful, it does seem less bad with time. Not for the first time, he considered the decanting process. He knew Entrapta was joking when she had said it, well half joking, she clarified later. It would be safer for her, however he also knew the fail rate. Failing to clone a new body was disheartening, but failing to grow their child properly....he didn't think he could handle that kind of pain. Failure wasn't something that got Entrapta down, however most of her failures didn't result in death, let alone, the death of her child. 

Hordak knew Entrapta had made her peace with the possibility of repercussions to her body. He didn't know if he had, the fear of her being in pain chewed on his nerves. He wanted it to be over. For his son and his wife to be safe and okay. He knew that he didn't have any power over when it happened. For now all he could do was bite his time and wait. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.  
\----------

Entrapta woke with a sharp pain, her hair immediately shook her husband, while she grabbed her datapad. "Sharp pains are increasing in frequency."

"Entrapta are you alright?" Hordak asked, panic clear in his voice.

"Uggghh, maybe, it could be just contractions. I don't- shit. Okay, that's new. Definitely more intense."

Hordak's eyes were wide, his wife hardly used exploitives. He immediately stood up to help her. 

Entrapta's teeth were grit, as she clamped her hand down on her husband's arm. Hordak was shocked at how much force she was using. He carefully helped her stand, then his sharp ears picked up a light popping noise.

"Judging on the contractions and my water breaking, I think we should go to the hospital. SHIT."

Hordak immediately picked her up as if she weighted nothing at all and bolted towards the door.


	10. Log 10. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Hordak's first child is born.

Hordak sent out the texts to their friends as they finished taking Entrapta's vitals. Scorpia and Perfuma were quick to let them know they were on their way. He never thought he would feel such relief knowing they would be nearby. Kadroh and Imp just arrived and were already sitting pensively in the waiting room. 

"Hordak. Hand. Now. Fucking shit." Entrapta latched onto his hand like vice, he knew that if he was a normal Etherian male, she would have broken his bones. Thankfully he wasn't, however it was definitely hurting, he knew that this was a fraction of what she was feeling, so he grinned and beared it. Dr. Daisy was quick to show up, much to the couple's relief.

"Alrighty dear, let's check to see if you're dilated enough to start pushing." The doctor smiled, while the queen just nodded, clearly wanting this to be over soon. The small goat lady just sighed and turned back to the couple. "So you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Is something wrong?" Hordak immediately asked.

"Oh, no everything so far is fine. Entrapta just isn't dilated enough to start pushing yet and it might be awhile."

"What's the good news?" Entrapta strained through another contraction.

"Pain meds exist." The doctor laughed, "I'll be sending a nurse to send you some in a bit and I'll be back in a hour to make sure the baby is facing the right way and to check to see if you're ready to push again."

The royal couple just nodded as they watched the doctor leave, the contraction had passed and Entrapta, despite looking slightly miserable, was at least enjoying the few moments of not being in pain as well as the thought of pain medications. Hordak, on the other hand, was remembering that labor can last up to twenty hours and was really not looking forward to seeing his beloved wife deal with that. Especially when all he could really offer is moral support, breathing coach and living stress ball. 

He pulled a chair closer to the bed so he could rest his aching joints and turned to his wife. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked, but the fear in his voice told that he didn't mean that as a can I get you anything and more of a plea of survival.

Entrapta let out a breathy laugh and whipped some sweat off her brow, "I'm in stable condition and while this is definitely painful. I think I'm going to be fine and considering the mortality rate of pregnant mothers is fairly low. It's not likely. Although, this is definitely more painful than I imagined, although there's no way to really fully grasp that without first hand experience."

"I suppose that is true, although I hate seeing you in pain." Hordak said meekly, not even realizing now he was the one squeezing her hand, although with the fraction of the force she had used.

"I know Mr. Squishkins. Think of the benefits though, we'll have our son in our arms soon, and this will prepare us better for our next children."

"You're about to give birth and you're still thinking about other children?" Hordak laughed, although it had a hint of exasperation in it. 

"Of course! I told you that we are having more children. He needs a friend, besides I doubt you will complain too much about the process. You certainly didn't when we made this one." Entrapta smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I...well...ugh...we didn't know we were making anything at the time" Hordak huffed through his blush.

"Now imagine how much more fun it will be knowing we can" The queen grinned.

Hordak felt like he was going to melt through the floor with embarrassment, however the curse words, and the force on his hand made him snap out of it as he supported her during another contraction.

\--------------  
"How is geek princess? Is she okay? Did we miss anything?! Is the baby here?!" Mermista immediately asked as soon as she walked into the waiting room, although seeing Imp fast asleep, Perfuma, Scorpia, Frosta and Kadroh in the middle of a game of jenga, told her she hadn't missed much of anything.

"Mermista!! Oh it's so nice to see you, Entrapta's fine. Right now she's still in labor, from what the nurses tell us, she's not even started having the baby yet. Where's Seahawk?" Scorpia asked while holding the Sea queen in a tight hug.

"Parking, mostly because, if he walked in with me. He would totally start singing a sea shanty in celebration. And I wanted to be able to actually ask you questions." Mermista sighed, although it was more of an exasperated fondness than actual annoyance.

Kadroh carefully removed one of the bricks, leaving the jenga tower, shaking but stable. "I have successfully not destroyed the tower!" He cheered.

Scorpia grinned and went to take her turn, only to immediately knock over the tower with her pinchers. Perfuma just gave her a reassuring peck on the cheek.

"THE HANDSOME GODFATHER HAS ARRIVED!" Seahawk yelled excitedly, only to be immediately shushed by nurses and Mermista. 

"Godfather?" Kadroh asked, turning to the rest of the group.

"Oh, that's the person who takes care of the child if anything happens to their parents. Although, usually it's an honorary title." Perfuma explained smiling.

"And who better than the charming king of the seas?" Seahawk grinned, posing dashingly.

"Our wedding is like a month away." Mermista corrected.

"Who better than the charming future king of the seas?"

"That would also make me the godmother, and I think we're going to have enough trouble with any of our own kids let alone someone else's."

Seahawk pouted at her words and she just rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Oh this is so exciting! Soon we're going to meet the new little prince! Oh he is going to be so cute! I wonder who he's going to take after? Oh I hope he gets Entrapta's hair, that would be so fun! He could hold the little toy screwdriver we got him in his hair like his mom! Aww, that would be the most adorable thing ever!" Scorpia cooed.

"It is! I cannot wait to see my nephew in the baby clothes I made for him. I have been working on designs for him since I started my apprenticeship. This one is my favorite!" Kadroh beamed, pulling a little pink onesie with yellow duckys on it.

"Aww" Seahawk, Perfuma and Scorpia smiled, while Mermista tried to keep up her normal cool and indifferent personality. Although the hint of a smile showed she was definitely melting on the inside.

\--------------

Hordak yawned, as he looked at the time. Five hours had passed with little change for Entrapta who was currently sleeping. He knew this wasn't unusual, however it distressed him, nonetheless. 

Entrapta woke to a contraction, cursing and grabbing her husband's hand. He hoped this would be the one that would finally allow her to start pushing. He couldn't stand the waiting. It made him feel like he couldn't do anything. Which he knew was true. He just didn't like being reminded of it. He was so used to being to take everything on himself. Or at least help his wife whenever she was stressed. Despite all the classes, all the research, all his knowledge; she was at the mercy of her biology, and he could do nothing.

The doctor walked in, to do another check. The goat lady smiled softly, "you're almost there sweetie! You're doing great! I'll check back in an hour."

Entrapta just nodded, before letting out a yawn. "So is everyone in the waiting room?"

"Almost, Bow, Glimmer, Adora and Catra haven't left yet. They're apparently finishing up some more gifts for our son. They're also trying to talk Swiftwind out of singing a song. Which I am very grateful for."

"I was worried about people being late, however given the data, I may have underestimated how long this would take."

"I doubt that they mind too much waiting, they are your friends." Hordak smiled softly.  
\---------

"How exactly did you lose the music chip?" Catra groaned, digging through the boxes in Bow's lab.

"I've had a lot on my mind!" Bow squeaked. 

"Your wedding isn't even til next year"

"Yeah but the training is a lot. Micah is no joke about that."

"Oooohhh scary wizard father in law"

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE SHIT HE CAN DO?! YES SCARY WIZARD FATHER IN LAW."

"Pffft, you're such a nerd."

"Oh really, Miss treasury secretary is calling me a nerd?"

"Hey just because I'm good with numbers, doesn't make me a nerd! Besides, I basically did that when I worked for Hordak. Just this time I got a duchy, a few titles, and a former holding cell.

"It's a spare room, and you have had it for almost five years. Now any luck finding the chip for the mobile?"

"Nope"

"Ugh"

\--------------

"Swifty, look I know you wanna help, but I really don't think Hordak and Entrapta are going to want a song and dance number when their kid is born." Adora said gently to the horse.

"Are you sure? Cause Hordak and I really bonded during that baby shower. And I think-"

"He was drunk, I don't know if he even remembers your escapades." Glimmer sighed.

"You don't know that!" The horse huffed.

"Look Swifty, Entrapta is probably going to be exhausted. So many you can sing at his first birthday party."

"That does give me more time to prepare." Swiftwind considered, "and I can make it even better."

Adora and Glimmer fist pumped, happy this conversation was finally coming to a close.

"Hey Adora"

"Catra? You find the chip?"

"Yeah, the nerd is installing it right now. Any updates on Entrapta?"

"Nothing yet. Although we are apparently missing some very intense games of go fish in the waiting room." Adora said, using air quotes around intense.

"Just keep me posted on Entrapta or if they start playing anything fun."

\--------------

"Do you have any sevens?" Mermista asked, even more disinterested than normal.

"My beauty, you've asked me if I have any sevens on every turn." Seahawk stated.

"Yeah, and you have drawn a card almost every turn. Do you have any sevens?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Glimmer, Adora, Bow and Catra are on their way." Perfuma smiled while leaning against her sleeping girlfriend.

"Wooo." Mermista yawned then stretched, setting her cards down on the table. "Wake me up when you get an update on the geeks."

"Yes it has been awhile, is this normal?" Kadroh asked, with a pensive look. 

"Oh labor can take up to 24 hours. So this is fairly normal. Trust me if anything were wrong the nurses or other staff would have said something." Perfuma explained.

"Oh okay" Kadroh said, suppressing a yawn. 

"You can sleep if you want, everyone else is." Perfuma smiled.

"I don't want to.....sleep if.....they need me" Kadroh dozed, trying his best to look like he wasn't about to pass out. 

"Sleep hon, I can stay awake for a bit"

The clone just nodded at the queen while he drifted off to sleep.

\-------------

Entrapta groaned, gripping her husband's hand. She pleaded with her body that this would be the final contraction so she could finally meet her son. Relief filled her bones as her doctor walked in.

"He is certainly putting you through the ringer, well let's see if almost seven hours of contractions, if you can finally start pushing." Dr. Daisy chuckled before carefully checking Entrapta. "Hey hey well looks like it's time to start getting this kid out. Let me grab some nurses and we can get this show on the road."

Entrapta helped the nurses get her legs up in the stirrups, and grabbed her husband's hand. This was it, all the stress and the discomfort. This was the final moment.

"Alright Entrapta, I need you to start pushing okay?"

Entrapta just nodded before biting back a scream. Hordak whispered sweet support in her ear, as she stopped. She followed his breathing as much as she could. Her mind however was focused on the task at hand. She adjusted her grip and pushed again. 

"Good job, he's starting to crown." The doctor's voice soothed.

Entrapta bit her lip, as she prepared for her next big push.

\--------

"Any word from Glimmer and the others?" Mermista asked, now pacing a line in the carpet.

"They're an hour and a half away." Perfuma stated, fiddling with one of the toys for the baby. 

"well, they're almost here." Seahawk beamed.

"And so is the newest royal!" Scorpia cooed, her eyes twinkling.

"It won't be too long before it's us in that room." The sailor purred, pulling his queen into his arms.

"Easy, I don't think that I'm going to want to have a kid right away. I think I'd like to enjoy a few years of married life." 

"Aww, you want to enjoy some married time with me?" Seahawk grinned, with big puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, that's why I'm marrying you dumbass." Mermista chuckled, as she booed his nose.

,,Scorpia turned to look at Perfuma, her bright eyes peeking out from above her claws, which carefully tapped together. 

The flower queen laughed, "Don't worry dear, I don't want to wait too long either."

"Yes!" Scorpia fist pumped, well claw pumped, "Oh it will be so exciting! And we can bring them over for playdates with Entrapta and Hordak's son! They're not even born yet and they already have a friend to play with!"

"Not including any siblings they have." Perfuma added, which caused Scorpia to grin even more. 

\-------------

"This really makes you think about having kids" Catra said, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Catra, do.....do you want to have kids with me?" Adora asked, looking shocked.

"I mean not now, but like eventually." Catra coughed, before being pulled into a tight hug. 

"I love you" Adora smiled into her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you too." Catra smiled back, a soft purr vibrated in her throat.

"Awwwww" Bow cooed, "your purr is so cute!"

"No! We are not doing this again. I am not cute!" 

"I mean it's a purr, how can it not be cute?" Glimmer asked, with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Exactly" Bow agreed.

"It is a natural instinct. It's a biological function. It is not cute." Catra huffed.

"I mean. You can control it a little bit." Adora stated, before rubbing her girlfriend's cheek. She watched as a loud purr escaped from Catra's throat.

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!" Catra hissed.

"Okay" Adora stopped placing her hands in her lap, with a knowing smirk on her face.

"T-thank you." Catra grumbled, missing the feeling of Adora's fingers on her cheek. She sat still, trying to occupy her thoughts as to not give in to her deep desire for snuggles and cuddles. The eyes of her friends and their knowing looks filled her with irritation. She didn't need Adora's hands carefully scratching her cheeks, or rubbing right by her ears. She was fine, she didn't need it. Catra watched, eye twitching as Adora played with her hair. This was the last straw as Catra flopped into Adora's lap, nuzzling her chin, and purring loudly.

"I was wondering how long you could hold out." Adora laughed.

"AWWW" Bow and Glimmer added, smiling like idiots.

"SHUT UP" Catra groaned before hiding her face in her girlfriend's neck.

"I love you" Adora smirked, rubbing behind her girlfriend's ear.

"I love you too. The other two I could live without."

"HEY!" Glimmer and Bow shouted through their laughter.

\------------

Hordak's heart was beating out of his chest, as he held Entrapta's hand. The words the doctor said were the only things he could hear.

"Alright Entrapta, you're doing great. Just two more big pushes." Dr. Daisy encouraged.

Entrapta just nodded, closing her eyes as she pushed. Hordak could see the strain on her face, and her surprising silence during this ordeal. It scared him a little bit, for her to be quiet for this long, she was definitely in a lot of pain. 

"Good, good, one more big push and he's out."

Entrapta gripped Hordak's hand as tight as she could and pushed. She looked at Hordak as they waited for the room to be filled with the sound of crying. The silence was the only thing that greeted them. 

"He's not breathing. Take him to the ICU stat." Dr. Daisy said, as the newborn was handed away. 

The royal couple stared blankly ahead.

"I'm going to do everything I can do to make sure he is okay." Dr. Daisy said earnestly.

Neither parent said anything.  
\------

The nurse ran towards the waiting room, as the weight of the words they had to say sank into their heart. They opened the door.

"Okay, but how cute would he look in this little sailor outfit we got him." Mermista smiled as the others laughed.

"Excuse me, are you all here for the Ironstones?"

"Oh yes! How is the baby? And Entrapta?" Perfuma asked, smiling.

The glum look on the nurse's face said more than anything words could.

"No...." Scorpia whispered as if she saying it too loud would make it more real.

"He's in the ICU, we're going to do everything we ca-" the nurse was cut off.

"Keep him alive or so help me." Mermista spat, the nurse just nodded and walked away, "Call Adora. We need She-ra. Now."

Perfuma just nodded, as she dialed the tone. 

\---------

Glimmer and Catra were making bets on who was going to have kids next, while Bow chided them. Adora laughed, then saw the call coming in from Perfuma.

"Hey how's everything? We're about an hour awa- What. Oh. Okay. I'm on my way."

"Adora, what's wrong?" Bow asked.

"We need to go faster. Now."


	11. Log 11. Rest

Entrapta stared straight ahead as the world seemed to crumble around her. A word buzzed in her head that had never had much weight before. Failure. She had failed so many times and at so many things. She was always able to learn from it, to improve. They were never a total loss. Yet this wasn't anything like that. She did everything right, yet she failed. She felt her lip quivering as all the joy and excitement twisted like a knife in her back. She wanted to get up and help, to do anything to keep her son alive, but she didn't have much strength to stand. The weight of it sank heavier as seconds felt like hours. She then heard the most horrid sound, it was a loud anguished cry, heavy and sobbing. She wondered where it came from before she felt the water running down her cheeks. She was making that noise and that realization only seemed to make it worse.

Hordak felt his whole body go numb, in the hivemind he was one of many buzzing empty voices. Yet even when he was first stripped from the hivemind, he felt fear. At this moment, he just felt broken, hallow and stupid. Stupid to think that he could ever hope for a chance at fatherhood. He was a defective clone, he was diseased. All he could do was spread his plague. His ears twitched when he heard Entrapta's cry, his vacant red eyes turned to see his wife. He stood on his shaking legs and climbed onto the bed with her. He pulled her close to his chest and felt her tears soaking his shirt. He felt water run down his face as he joined in the pain. 

\----------------

"What's wrong with him and what are you doing to fix it." Mermista snapped at the nurse.

"We told you before Miss Seastrider, we're still figuring it out and we're doing everything we can." The nurse said meekly. 

"Well are there any theories on what's wrong?" Perfuma asked, although the edge in her voice implied she was close to being just as hostile.

"We think it could be fluid in the lungs, but that's only one of many things it could be." The nurse stated.

Perfuma looked like she wanted to ask more but the sound of Scopria's tears fought back her aggression. "Keep us posted."

"Of course Miss Brightflower." The nurse shrunk before heading back to where they were needed. 

Perfuma turned to see Kadroh, Imp and Scorpia huddled together as they cried. The two of them normally had such bright happy spirits that seemed to radiate joy. Imp was always full of mischief. Yet the three of them seemed so sullen. She went to comfort her girlfriend and her friends.

Mermista felt angry tears leaking down her face. She wanted to punch something. She wanted to scream at whatever force thought this was funny. She walked out of the waiting room and down the halls. She needed to be outside and away from this. She walked quickly before finding the exit outside. She opened the door and felt accosted by the sun. The sky was bright blue and cloudless, it was warm. Probably the last warm day of the fall. She looked across the street to a park where children were playing. Their parents sat by smiling and laughing. This is wrong, she thought, her friend, their queen's child was possibly dying. Yet the sun shone down bright and people smiled. 

"Would you like to talk, my beloved?" Seahawk asked, his voice was soft and weak.

"Haven't they suffered enough? All the fucking shit they went through to finally be happy and this is what happens?!" Mermista screamed with tears leaking down her face.

Seahawk just seemed to nod, the jaunty sailor was surprisingly stoic. He leaned against the wall and his eyes stared out blankly over the horizon like he was trying to read the waves. 

"I'm just so fucking tired of seeing everyone hurt." Mermista cried softly, "is that too much to ask?"

"I don't know if we can ask nature anything. I think it just does what it wants. However we can do what we can for our friends, and at that moment that's all we can do. Hope for the best and expect the worst." He sighed.

"Ya know sometimes I forget how smart you are." 

"Is that the beginning of a smile I see on your face?" Seahawk grinned despite himself.

"Shut up, I'm still upset." Mermista laughed through her tears, "Fuck this hurts."

"I hate it." Seahawk laughed although it quickly morphed into a sob. Mermista just pulled him close as they held each other up.

\-----------

"This is my fault." Bow said to no one, his eyes glossy with tears.

"What?" Glimmer asked.

"If we had just left earlier instead of waiting on me, Adora would be there already." The Archer's lip quivered as soft tears leaked down his face.

"Shut up" Catra spat.

"Catra" Adora chided.

"Look, I'm an expert at hating myself for stupid shit I've done. You had no way of knowing this was going to happen so this is not your fault. This is no one's fault which is why it's so fucking frustrating. No one did anything wrong, the kid just got dealt a shit hand. Now move aside and I'll show you how I used to waste Hordak's fuel." Catra shoved Bow before yanking back the throttle causing the rest of the squad to grab onto the safety rails. 

"I didn't even think these things could go any faster." Adora squeaked, gripping the sides

"Not without destroying the Engine." Catra grinned madly, "Now you three still remember how to make emergency exits?"

"Wait, is this going to explode?" Bow asked.

"Not if we time it right."

Glimmer and Adora nodded while Bow looked nervously at Catra.

"Oh for fuck sake this isn't even the most insane thing we've done. Besides there's a kid we have to save."

Bow steeled his nerves before looking at the controls, "I think I can get us more speed."

"What do we need to do?" Adora asked.

"Be prepared in case I cut the wrong wire."

The other two just held on as the skiff barreled ahead on its path. Heat was radiating off the engine, as it fumed and huffed. Adora looked at Catra, who was steering the smoking time bomb, punching the throttle every chance she was given. Bow's head was by the control panel, he held the wire cutters in his teeth, while pulling wires closer to his face. He scanned where they were connected to and snipped three. The skiff shot forward like a bullet, the speed and sound of the engine now drowned out any chance of speaking. Catra drove almost blinded by the speed. Glimmer and Adora sat holding the sides with white knuckles as they watched the black smoke bellow from the engine. Their thoughts however were not on the dying machine but on the child. They had survived worse, and they would again. Although their voices would be drowned by the roaring winds and the screaming engine, they knew what the others would say. We won't let this child die. It was a mantra that beat in their heads that grew only louder as the rocky cliffs of Dryl were visible in the distance. 

\-----------

Hordak didn't know how much time had passed if any. His world seemed to have stood still while it caved in around him. Entrapta's cries deafen his ears, as he looked down at her. He felt a growl snap out of him, when he saw a nurse by the door. He didn't want them here, he didn't want to hear those awful words from someone's lips. He hated this limbo of not knowing but he would take it over hearing the worst. 

The nurse just carefully walked forward, their hands up like they were walking towards a soldier with a blaster pointing at his face. 

The king pulled his grieving wife close, as he glared daggers at the intruder.

"He's breathing." The nurse reassured gently.

Hordak felt hesitant as hope fluttered in his chest. He bit his quivering lip as a question lingered on his tongue. 

The nurse seemed to sense, "We're still running tests on him, but he is stable."

Hordak gently lifted Entrapta's face from his chest, her eyes were red and puffy. Tears were streaming down her face, as he gently placed his forehead against hers. "He's breathing. Our son is still alive."

Entrapta's eyes widened as a soft cry escaped her throat, "Is he going to stay that way?"

Hordak turned his attention to the nurse.

"We don't know....right now. As soon as the test results get back, we'll be able to confirm more."

Entrapta said nothing, her heart still in pieces at the thought of her sick child. Hordak just held her before turning back to the nurse. "As soon as you find anything let us know." The edge in his voice made it sound like an order but the tears running down his face showed even the nurse that this man was falling apart.

"I will." The nurse said then left the two in their uncertainty.

\------------

"Can we go and see them at least?" Scorpia asked meekly to a different nurse in the waiting room.

"I don't know, I haven't heard the doctor's orders on guests. Normally we only allow a few people at a time, as to try not to stress anyone out too much." The nurse explained.

"Well I think we're well past that point." Mermista spat. 

"I'll ask for you Miss Stormbringer." The nurse said to Scorpia, while actively avoiding the daggers Mermista was shooting. 

"T-thank you" Scorpia tried to look grateful but was just too sad, she turned back to her seat where Perfuma was holding Kadroh as he sobbed uncontrollably. "Hey pal" She said softly to him.

"How could something like this happen?" He sniffed.

"I don't know....it just does.....and it hurts." Scorpia sighed, cradling the clone, she turned to Perfuma, "Still no contact from Catra and them?"

"I've called and I've messaged them a hundred times each, the last thing I heard from them is they're trying to get the skiff to go faster."

Scorpia's eyes widened as she immediately jumped to her feet.

"What's wrong Honey?" Perfuma asked.

"If Catra does what I think she is doing, they're going to be here any minute. And someone's going to need to help them stop." Scorpia stated before running towards the exit.

\-------------

"GLIMMER NOW!" Bow yelled at the top of his lungs, before she teleported them safely off the flaming skiff, before quickly teleporting back to move the soon to be bomb away from the people. Glimmer teleported as high as she could and got away just before the skiff exploded. 

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was going to have to stop you from plowing into the hospital." Scorpia groaned while catching her breath. 

"How's the kid? is he alright?" Catra asked immediately.

"He's breathing and stable but they're still worried something could happen." Scorpia sighed.

"Not on my watch it won't. FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!" Adora roared as she transformed. She stood tall, glowing, as raw magical energy crackled off her. "No one is going to die unnecessarily while I can make a difference. She walked carefully up to the hospital building and placed her hand on it. It started to glow a bright golden yellow as it seemed to flow through the air.

\-----------------

Hordak felt a warm tingle flow through him as he opened his tired eyes to see a familiar glow. He gently tapped Entrapta who turned and a small smile formed on her face for the first time in what felt like eternity.

"She made it." She laughed although tears were still streaming down her face. 

Hordak just held Entrapta, he knew of She-ra's magic, however if their son had his disease. He would still be sick, just not dying. The glow faded and he let out a whimper.

"Hordak, what's wrong?"

"Our son's illness is my fault. I knew my genetic issues yet we continued anyways. I'm sorry-" He stopped when he heard a sound on the other side of the door. There was a knock, and Dr. Daisy walked in holding a small infant in a yellow blanket.

"So we just got the test results back. He's fine. He did have some fluid in his lungs but we were able to get that out fairly easily. He's a healthy weight. He just has a skin tone that would give any doctor a heart attack." She explained before handing him to Entrapta.

Entrapta was about to ask what she meant when she moved the blanket back, her son's skin was ashen with splotches of dark and light skin. His face was even splotched with light skin around his eyes. His ears looked like Hordak's and were slightly too big for his head. His hair was a very light sky blue similar to her father's hair. His nose was probably the most interesting part as it didn't look like either of theirs. It was black and long but unlike his ears it at least fit his face. Entrapta just smiled as she heard him coo. "He's perfect."

Hordak looked in awe as his wife handed him their son, he felt his heart warm as his small fingers wrapped around his index. The baby's eyes blinked revealing electric blue eyes with dark black pupils. "He is magnificent."

"He is amazing." Dr. Daisy added, "So do you have a name for him?"

"Cobalt." Entrapta answered, grinning through happy tears. 

"Prince Cobalt Ironstone. Sounds wonderful." Dr. Daisy smiled, "since we've established everything's okay. That golden light that encased the hospital. That had something to do with you? Also the entire hospital seems to be making miraculous recoveries."

"Ohhh that's fascinating, I have to ask Adora about this." Entrapta laughed, grabbing her data pad to mark it down.

"Well, on the one hand, scared the shit out of most of the staff, however we basically can all take an early lunch break. So no complaints from me. I'll have one of my nurses come by with the birth certificate and we'll probably keep you both here for tonight but you'll be free to go tomorrow." A nurse knocked on the door. "Oh come in."

"Hi, so we have some people wanting to come visit? Is that okay?"

"It's fine with me if it's fine with them." Dr. Daisy smiled, pointing at the couple.

"Yes, I think they've waited long enough." Hordak smiled, as Entrapta kissed their son.

\-------------

The visit was joyous but short as the sleepless hours caught up with everyone. The loved ones said their farewells, and Cobalt was taken to the nursery. 

Entrapta yawned, her magenta eyes barely able to stay open, as Hordak sat in the chair next to her bed. 

"I love you Starlight" Hordak whispered into her ear as she fell asleep. He closed his eyes smiling, as he finally enjoyed some rest.


	12. Log 12. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak and Entrapta adjust to life as parents and so do their staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is going to hell and for reference to how Cobalt eats yogurt. Here is a video of a baby bat eating banana yogurt
> 
> https://youtu.be/BFJK1wh0bs8

Hordak slept snuggled up to his wife, this was one of the rare moments where they both had a chance to sleep and neither parent was going to waste this opportunity. They both were dreaming peacefully when a loud cry from the baby monitor woke them both.

"Mmhuh?" Entrapta lifted her head groggily.

"Go back to sleep Starlight. I'll check on Cobalt" Hordak yawned, then kissed his wife before checking on their son.

Hordak walked slowly towards the nursery, mostly due to his cane. His ears twitched when he opened the door as the sounds of crying filled his ears.

"What's the matter?" Hordak asked, picking up the one month old. Cobalt looked up at him with his teary electric blue eyes. Hordak carefully checked his diaper before putting his finger near his mouth to see if he was hungry. The infant showed no interest in sucking on his finger. Hordak sighed before pulling his son close to his chest and settling into the rocking chair. He smiled as the cries turned to coos. In the dim light he took in the image of his son, who already seemed to be changing so much. His skin wasn't as pale, with hints of more flesh tones now underplaying his splotchy grey skin, his ears wiggled more although still were quite large for his head. His eyes dilated in the changing light and he responded more to movement and sounds. He was also bigger although not much bigger than a normal Etherian infant at this age. His nose however was the cutest, as it wiggled when he smelled something that he liked. Hordak smiled fondly remembering how excited Cobalt seemed for his banana baby food. Entrapta seemed to think based on data that their original species was probably some sort of omnivorous fruit bat. Hordak had been skeptical of this conclusion until their son had seemed to prove that his little nose was designed not to get fruit juice in it. It however didn't seem to prevent said fruit juice from getting on the rest of him, as was often the case for the little prince. What surprised Hordak the most was just how different his child was from the world he used to know. 

Prime still haunted him like a ghost. A lingering shadow that never truly leaves. He was dead, that was for sure, but his effects and rules were still something Hordak fought with daily. Yet, seeing his son, so unique, so innocent, so free; while also looking very much like himself. It gave Hordak hope, a chance to see himself in so many others that will never know the pain of Prime's light. That they will be able to be individuals from the start and not have to shake off the chains of the hivemind. 

He felt a teary smile form on his face, as he gently rocked the infant to sleep. Despite the lack of sleep; all the new things he discovered about himself, his species and most importantly his son never ceased to amaze him. He felt his son fall asleep in his arms and carefully placed him back in his crib.

"Goodnight my son." Hordak whispered before heading back to his room.

\--------------

Entrapta yawned as she walked through the halls of her castle, carefully planning out her day. She sketched schematics, while holding her son in her hair. Navigating halls with a skill only achieved through familiarity of the winding and twisting passages of the Crypto castle. 

The staff of the castle was more than aware of their queen's eccentricities, however adapting to new ones was always a challenge. Their new King, while quite fair and surprisingly polite, took the staff a long time to relax around. Yet now navigating the king of Dryl was as easy as making breakfast orders. The new habit of the queen of Dryl, however, was a bit harder to adjust to. Now none of the staff had any issues with the new prince, as the king and queen handled all his needs. This included feeding, which the queen had decided to be a combination of breast and bottle feeding. This was no issue to the staff, no the issue was the mixture of the queen's hyperfocus and A.D.H.D. This along with the breast feeding often lead to the queen of Dryl breastfeeding while walking around the castle. The staff knew that their queen didn't intentionally flash them, and so just turned their heads and continued their work. The king seemed completely unbothered by the staff's uncomfortable faces as well as his wife's tunnel vision. He just seemed satisfied with the quick head turns and the brief nods. However, any new staff were quick to learn not to stare, as the king's red teeth bared, as his eyes threw daggers towards them. As the biggest rule for the staff at the Crypto castle was be nice to the queen, or face the king's wrath. Which Thankfully was fairly easy to learn.

Entrapta smiled, adjusting her hold on her son, from hair to hands, as she absentmindedly rubbed his ears. A small chittering noise escaped the young prince's throat which brought a laugh out of his mother. She casually greeted her staff as she sat down for breakfast, while her son suckled away at his own. Hordak soon joined his family, giving a nod to the chef. The chef in turn, just smiled hesitantly and quickly grabbed the red faced busboy who was extremely caught off guard by the queen walking around with her tits out. The busboy was quickly reprimanded as his boss and the rest of their staff very much enjoyed their jobs. Navigating the quirks of their rulers was a small price for good pay and surprisingly good treatment; and certainly wasn't something they were going to let anyone jeopardize. This was just life for the staff at the Crypto castle, and frankly most enjoyed their work, even if they had to keep their heads turned when they heard the queen.

\-----------------

Entrapta had known that prehensile hair was a possibility for her son, yet when he was born his hair was so thin and soft, she assumed that she had at least a few more months before that would be something anyone needed to worry about.

This was a very very false assumption and the young prince had proven capable in grabbing things with his now mostly full but still baby soft head of light sky blue hair. His coordination however wasn't much better than with his little baby hands. So he mostly ended up grabbing, dropping or throwing said item onto the floor. This however wasn't fully known by his parents, as babies naturally just drop things everywhere.

Breakfast was among the young prince's favorite things, which included his stuffed bat plush Regenold, his mom and grabbing his dad's ears. However the thing he loved most in this world was banana yogurt. Which the minute he smelled gave way to a bunch of happy coos and chitters. 

Entrapta had found this response both adorable and fascinating and so decided today would be a banana yogurt day as watching her infant son's face light up with glee was too hard for her to ever resist. She smiled as she scooped a baby sized portion into a bowl and set it down on the high chair in front of her son. She then noticed she had forgotten the baby spoon and so went to the cabinet to get it.

Cobalt's nose wiggled smelling his favorite treat and decided he did not want to wait for his mom to feed him. He grabbed carefully with his baby hands and his light sky blue hair moved to help carry the plastic bowl. The young prince had also not really mastered the art of gentle movements so unceremoniously tossed the bowl directly on his face. 

Entrapta had turned just in time to see his light blue hair move away from the bowl and immediately ran expecting to hear the shrill cry of the two month old. She carefully removed the bowl from his face, only to see a very happy Cobalt licking the yogurt off his face with his long tongue. Entrapta smiled widely, immediately grabbing her notepad to write down this new discovery about her son. 

Hordak, who later read through the notes given both by Entrapta and other parents of half clone children and wondered not for the first time, how Prime managed to edit his clones out of so many dominant traits. 

\-----------

Hordak yawned as he settled his son into the papoose as he went to court. Royal court of Dryl met weekly for about five hours to discuss the needs and changes of their country. Entrapta had never had much patience for politics, however the stiff, dry halls filled with bureaucratic red tape, were surprisingly comfortable for the king. In fact his rule over the court had discovered and removed quite a few unsavory sorts from the council as well as increasing power to the people of Dryl. This made Hordak surprisingly beloved by his staff and his countrymen. This however left quite a poor taste in the mouths of the business types and the nobles. Dryl could function without royal oversight on the council and had for many years, and weren't exactly thrilled about how tight of a ship Hordak kept. Especially since Double Trouble was now a loyal member of the court. 

"Good morning your highness." The shapeshifter grinned, slinking from around the corner, "oh and this is the prince I've been hearing so much about. The clans aren't very thrilled about him."

Hordak grumbled, turning to his friend, "what did they say."

"Oh the ironsmiths and the cobblestones were hoping that you two wouldn't have an heir and make a grab for power as they are both the next closest to the royal family."

"They will find no such luck." Hordak spat, his red eyes narrowed.

"Of course my king, with an heir your line is set on the throne. Although I doubt they won't continue to look for a way to the throne."

Hordak nodded, "make sure they don't get the chance"

"Ohh do I sense fratricide?" Double trouble said with a gleam in their eyes.

"No. That is not how we do things."

"Ugh you're no fun." The shifter pouted. 

"You will talk to the younger members of those clans and see if I can offer them something that would make them happy and isn't forced upon them by their power hungry relatives." The king said gently.

"And what if what they want is the throne?"

"I'll send them on a diplomatic trip to some backwater planet." Hordak smiled.

"And that's why we're friends." Double trouble laughed. 

Hordak chuckled before opening the door to the hall, and continued his walk to the court chambers. He glanced at the Ironstone family tree, and the parts where the cobblestone and ironsmith clans broke off. They were the closest, still retaining part of the royal family name, however they were fairly distant cousins to his wife and besides a fraction of DNA; they had very little else in common.

Cobalt cooed in his papoose, looking up at his father with his big electric blue eyes. 

"I will not let anyone hurt you my son, and unless you say otherwise, your birthright is no one else's to take away." Hordak kissed his son's head, "now daddy has some morons to put back in line."

The king adjusted his crown, before stepping in the court. The conversations hushed and he saw the glares from most of the leaders of the other clans of Dryl. This however, was his court, and he was their king, and he wasn't going to let them forget it.

"My king" ArchDuke Ironsmith, a tall lanky man in his 50s with dark black hair and bright green eyes glared down at the young prince, "Is it appropriate to bring the child to court." 

"A babysitter wasn't available and I believe a crown prince should attend court." Hordak stated, glaring at the duke.

"Oh you can bring a baby in here but I can't bring Deloris." ArchDuke Cobblestone, a round portly man in his 60s with coppery red hair and dark brown eyes grumbled.

"Deloris is a battleaxe." Baroness Steelworks, a thirty something year old with long golden hair and violet eyes sighed.

"And?! She is my baby!" Cobblestone huffed.

Hordak rubbed his temple looking down at his son, and whispered, "Don't worry the worst of them will be gone by the time you're in power." 

The young prince just cooed smiling away as his father prepared for an especially gruelling day in court. 

The king however took solace knowing that the next time he had court, Entrapta would be free to watch their son and also he would be able to do the rude gestures he wanted to at the archdukes when they weren't looking without having to worry about his son copying him. For now he would carry on, make the best of things and only contemplate fratricide.


	13. Log 13. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobalt starts growing up.

Entrapta smiled as she carefully held her son's hands, as he stumbled forward. The nine month old was starting to want to stand more and attempt walking. Entrapta was absolutely thrilled by every little attempt even if he often fell. Cobalt wiggled loose trying to step forward on his own only to face plant onto the soft rug. He crawled over to his mother, his eyes watery, as he started to cry.

Entrapta picked him up, rocking him in her hair as she kissed his face, "It's okay Cobalt, you almost always fail when you first try something. You'll figure it out eventually."

Cobalt started to calm down, but he clung tightly to his mother, "Mama" he cooed as he snuggled into her hair.

The queen blinked, "Ahhhhhwwww, did you just say Mama?!"

"Mama" Cobalt repeated, smiling as his mom carefully lifted him with her hair.

Entrapta grinned madly, laughing as she 'flew' her son around with her hair. "You said your first word! Oh I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to document this. I wonder if you're ahead of schedule for talking among clone hybrids. I can't wait to tell- HORDAK! I haven't called Hordak! Oh he is going to be so excited!"

"Mama!" Cobalt cheered.

Entrapta just giggled as she called her husband.

"Entrapta is everything alright?" Hordak answered, fear immediately in his voice.

"Oh, I know that I normally don't call you during court, BUT something amazing happened" Entrapta moved the data pad to show their son who was snuggled up in his mother's hair. "Cobalt, sweetie, show daddy what you said earlier."

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Cobalt yelled, grinning just as madly as his mother. 

Hordak immediately felt his heart melt as he heard his son's words. Despite standing outside the courtroom in his itchy formalwear, he felt like he was flying. His son, this small being made from his and his beloved wife's genetics had said his very first word. He felt tears prick his eyes, as he looked at his son and then Entrapta. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too."

"Mama!" Cobalt giggled pointing at Hordak. 

"Well, understanding the meaning of the word is still in process." Entrapta chuckled, kissing her son's cheek.

"If he is as intelligent as you are Starlight, he'll figure it out in no time." Hordak smiled, as blush formed on his wife's face.

Cobalt wiggled in his mom's hair, clearly ready to be released, and took advantage of his mom's distraction. He moved, and fell forward but was caught quickly by his mother's hair, where he was now hanging upside down being held by his waist. His little diapered bottom facing the camera. 

Hordak snickered, as his wife readjusted their son. He loved watching his wife trying to hold their son when he wanted to play. He always seemed to get closer and closer to finding his way out before giving up. 

"Ahh look at you being domestic." Double trouble smirked as they leaned against the courtroom door.

Hordak grumbled, "I suppose the court is demanding my return?"

"No, but if we end up going over the five hour mark again I may be forced to kill you."

Hordak sighed deeply, before turning to look at his wife, "I have to go. But I will be counting the minutes til I'm home."

"If you need me to trade off with you I will." Entrapta offered.

Double Trouble pushed their way to Hordak's side, "Entrapta you've got enough on your plate besides these bastards will do everything to manipulate and confuse you and the public. Honestly I'd have some respect for them if they were any good at it."

Entrapta looked like she wanted to argue, but Hordak gently shoved his friend away and moved the screen, "If you want to come in my place you can. But you'd have to wear the royal attire, wear your crown, and then sit for hours listening to old rich people complain."

"Oh, I'm aware that these meetings are horrible, I just don't want you to overwork yourself Squishy."

"SQUISHY?!! How did I not know this?!" The Shifter cackled.

Hordak groaned, "it's only once a week. Tomorrow I will be able to spend the day with you and our beautiful son." 

"I can't wait" The queen smiled before signing off. 

"Squishy, I can't believe honeybear didn't tell me she called you that." Double trouble smirked.

"If you weren't dating my brother. I'd kill you." Hordak huffed.

"Sure." 

\-----------------------

Hordak smiled as he watched his son carefully walking by holding onto the furniture nearby. It amazes him how quickly children advance. He turned back to his schematics, which was for some more durable teethers. As well as more durable nipples for his bottles. The young prince had started growing his teeth in a few months ago, which Entrapta had found out the hard way when she went to nurse. One trip to the doctor and two stitches later, Cobalt was now a bottle only baby.

Cobalt for his part, didn't mind the change however none of the teethers were really meant for how sharp his little caines were. So his parents resorted to using frozen carrots in the freezer til they could find a better solution. 

Entrapta excitedly plopped in from the vent above, holding a tray of tiny snacks and Cobalt's baby food. "Lunchtime!"

"Unch!" Cobalt cheered as he turned letting go of the wall and walking towards his mom. The little eleven month old smiled as he stuffed his little four toothed mouth full of banana slices. He stared up at his parents who both looked like they were about to cry with happiness.

"YOU WALKED!" Entrapta grinned pulling her son into a tight hug and peppering his face with kisses. The almost toddler giggled, perfectly happy to be doted on. 

Hordak laughed as he scooped his son up from his wife's arms and carefully tossed him in the air before catching him again. "You're getting so big."

"Dada!" Cobalt exclaimed with glee as his father repeated the action.

"Was Emily recording?" Hordak asked, holding their son against his chest.

"EMILY! DID YOU GET THE VIDEO?!" Entrapta bounced, before squeeing as the robot did its confirmation noises. "YES!"

"Perfect." Hordak sighed contentedly.

\----------

Cobalt smiled as he played in the courtyard. Specifically, with his paints. The one and a half year old shoved his tiny hand into the blue paint then smacked it against the giant piece of paper his mom had set out for him. 

"Good choice sweetheart." Entrapta grinned, as she sat next to the toddler, "Do you know what color that is?"

"BOO" Cobalt cheered, clapping his hands together, and spraying paint speckles everywhere.

"Blue! Good job!" Entrapta giggled, hardly bothered by the paint that now dotted her overalls. "Why don't you pick another color." She encouraged, carefully wiping his hands. 

The young prince seemed to think about his next choice before sticking his hand in the pink paint. He pressed his hand against the paper, overlapping with the blue. His little eyes brightened as he saw the globs of dark purple. "Pur pull!"

"You made purple! Can you make more?" Entrapta smiled, absolutely taken by her son's excitement. She snorted as Cobalt dunked one hand in the blue paint and one hand in the pink before slapping the paper repeatedly alternating hands, with a determined look on his cute little face. He stuck his tongue out slightly as he focused on his task. His ears, which were still comically too large for his head, were wiggling as he painted, easily expressing his mood. Entrapta couldn't stop herself from laughing, which caused Cobalt to laugh too.

"What's so amusing?" Hordak asked, looking up from his book. Entrapta wheezed rolling over on her back as she giggled. Hordak raised an eyebrow at his wife which only seemed to make her laugh harder. "What's so funny?" Hordak asked, very confused.

"Cobalt" Entrapta managed to say, desperately trying not to laugh, "made your serious face, while finger painting and did your little ear wiggles. It was so cute."

Hordak blushed, his ears folded back automatically in his fluster. Cobalt immediately mimicked his father's expression. 

"I am not cute." The king huffed, while his son once again mimicked his face.

"You two are adorable!" Entrapta grinned as she snort laughed, before picking up her son, "Do you look like your dada?"

"Dada!" Cobalt giggled, pointing at Hordak. 

Hordak grumbled half heartedly before scooping up his son, "I think he looks more like his beautiful mama" 

"Mama!" The prince smiled pointing at Entrapta.

"See? He agrees with me." Hordak smirked, giving his son a kiss on the head.

Entrapta blushed, before giving her husband and her son a kiss. "I still say he looks more like you."

Hordak chuckled, as he leaned into his wife, "fine. You win, my Starlight."

The queen just smiled, as she felt the warmth of her family.

\------------

Hordak yawned, as he put his son in his crib.

"Stowy" the prince asked, looking up at his dad with his big baby eyes.

"Yes, you can have a story." Hordak carefully placed his toddler in front of his bookshelf. 

The prince turned, grabbing his dad's leg, "tell stowy."

"No book?" 

"No book. Just stowy."

Hordak sighed, carefully placing his son on his lap in the rocking chair. "Let's see, how do the stories start? Ah. Once upon a time, there lived a lonely monster who ruled over a kingdom. One day, one of the monster's servants captured a princess. But the princess was clever. The cleverest princess that ever lived. She easily outsmarted the guards and made her way into the monster's lair. The monster was working on a device for his master, but his device didn't work. The princess was fascinated by it and demanded the monster tell her everything. The monster dismissed her and told her to leave. She didn't listen and completed his device. This impressed the monster, and so he continued to work with her. However, the monster was sick, but he hid it very well. One day, he wasn't so lucky, and he fell on the floor. His master had always told him he was a failure and so the monster waited for the scorn and mockery. But none came. The princess helped him and for the first time in his life. Showed him love. And it was that love that would change his life forever." 

Cobalt slowly drifted off to sleep in his father's arms. Hordak laughed softly as he carefully tucked his son into his crib. "Good night, my little one. I love you." 

The king carefully shut the door, as he felt happy tears run down his face. He walked slowly to his room, drinking in the old familiar walls.

Entrapta yawned when he entered, her sleepy magenta eyes warmed his heart. "You get Cobalt into bed alright?"

Hordak nodded, before snuggling up to his wife. He pulled her close. "I told him the story of how we met, and it made me see how different I am from the man you met. I...just feel so lucky to have met you."

Entrapta kissed him softly, "You actually took the time to get to know me and you've given me the confidence to stand up for myself around my peers. We've come a long way together and I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

Hordak kissed his wife as he felt her hair wrap around him, "I love you."

"I love you too" Entrapta whispered in his ear, "so you want to make Cobalt a sibling?"

Hordak sighed, "let's get better at taking care of the one."

"Okay" Entrapta smiled before nibbling his ear, "we're still having sex tonight though, right?"

"Yes, very much yes." Hordak laughed.


	14. Log 14. Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun of babysitting a toddler.

Hordak stood nervously as Entrapta went over her instructions with Kadroh who was listening intently. He loved his brother dearly, he was one of his biggest supporters, but this would be the first time anyone that wasn't Entrapta or himself watched Cobalt. He knew they needed a break and they were long overdue for some personal time together.

"You know where the fire extinguishers are. His food is in the fridge. Just heat it up in the microwave. He's usually very good about going to bed but he has to have his story. You have your data pad, if anything goes wrong call us." Entrapta smiled, as she finished putting in her earrings. 

"Mommy looks pretty." Cobalt giggled hugging her hair.

"Aww thank you sweetheart, now be good for uncle Kadroh. Okay?"

"I will." The two year old smiled.

Entrapta handed her son to her brother in law and carefully pulled her husband through the door. "They're going to be alright. Kadroh has been living on his own for years now. He can take care of Cobalt for a night."

"I know..." Hordak sighed, feeling his shoulders drop.

"And this will be the first Meteor shower Etheria has had since it reappeared in the known galaxy!"

Hordak smiled despite his fears as his wife bounced on her hair. "We'll have a good time."

"YEP!"

\------------------

Kadroh panicked as his nephew immediately burst into tears when he realized that his parents were gone. He picked up the toddler and rocked him in his arms. "It's okay, they will be back. You do not have to worry."

"I want mommy." Cobalt huffed, his little face covered in tears.

"Your parents will be back later. But we can have fun together in the meantime." Kadroh offered, hoping to ease the toddler's troubles.

"No. Want mommy!" Cobalt yelled, before moving down and toddling off down the hall with Emily following behind.

Kadroh bit his lip nervously before pulling out his data pad.

\--------

Double trouble yawned as they stretched themselves across their lounge. It was their day off and despite it being more than well earned. They found themselves incredibly bored. They stood up and went to their balcony overlooking Dryl's Capital city. Their data pad rang a familiar tune and immediately they perked up.

"Hello honeybear." Double trouble purred.

"My nephew hates me, I am the worst babysitter and uncle ever." Kadroh pouted.

"What." The shifter blinked, as their entire train of thought derailed.

"I am watching my nephew while Entrapta and Hordak are out on a date and he won't stop crying and he hates me."

The shifter sighed deeply, "honeybear, he's two. He doesn't hate you. He just hasn't been away from his parents his entire life. Offer him a snack and a movie and he will be fine."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I will try it. Thank you snuggle muffin!" Kadroh beamed.

Double trouble blushed, and tugged on the collar of their shirt. "Uh no problem." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Then Double trouble immediately buried their face in their hands, "ugh his stupid smile gets me everytime! If he makes me flustered one more time with his cuteness. I swear on Etheria, I will go over there and kiss him til he's goo."

\------------

Cobalt looked at his uncle skeptically, as the man offered him a small bowl of banana slices. He missed his parents and was still very upset that they were gone. However, he did love bananas and his uncle was fun. He smiled coming out and immediately giggled as his uncle picked him up. 

"See, this is not so bad." Kadroh grinned.

"Yeah!" He cheered.

"Would you like to play a game?"

"Horsey! Play horsey!"

"I do not know that game. Will you show me?" He asked the toddler.

"Yeah!" Cobalt laughed looking ecstatic that he gets to teach an adult something.

\------------

Kadroh decided he didn't like playing horsey, as his knees and back ached as the toddler sat, bouncing on his back as he crawled around the living room. He finally slowed down, and collapsed on the floor. His nephew giggled laying on his back and grabbing at his ears.

"Again! Again!" Cobalt cheered.

Kadroh groaned, "How about we watch a movie? You can pick it out."

"Okay!" Cobalt smiled, getting up and walking across his uncle's back before heading towards the couch.

Kadroh swore he heard something pop as he pulled his body off the floor. He carefully plopped onto the sofa, taking the remote. "Alright, what would you like to watch?"

"The puppy movie!" Cobalt answered, bouncing in his seat.

Kadroh was about to ask, but decided that he would probably be better off checking the watch history. He immediately found it, put in on and felt his heart melt a little as his nephew was immediately enthralled. He ruffled the boy's hair and took a chance to relax.

\------------------

Entrapta and Hordak walked into the living room then smiled at the sight before them. Kadroh was passed out on the sofa with little Cobalt curled up on top of him, as their son's favorite movie replayed for the millionth time.

\-----------------

(Months later)

"I dislike this arrangement." Hordak huffed as he laid next to his wife in their bed.

"Adora, Glimmer, Bow and Catra need my help on this diplomatic mission. Someone needs to help defend the clones."

"I know...." Hordak grumbled, "do you have to leave while Dryl is filling the house of commons?"

"Unfortunately with how heated tensions are getting on the other planet, I don't really have a choice." Entrapta sighed.

"With the elections going on there is going to be major unrest and the old lords are going to probably try to form a coup again. I don't know if I will be able to leave my office in the royal council let alone watch Cobalt." Hordak rubbed his palms into his forehead as he felt a tension headache rising, "I suppose Kadroh could watch him."

Entrapta bit her lip, before moving her hair to rub her husband's shoulders, "Kadroh is coming with me actually, he wanted to help your kind, since you're going to be preoccupied."

"Who's going to watch Cobalt then?" Hordak looked nervously.

"Don't worry I know the perfect people." Entrapta smiled, pulling her husband close.

Hordak sighed, he felt a rebuttal form but let it die on his tongue. There wasn't another option. "At least it will only be for three weeks."

"I'm going to miss and worry about him too." Entrapta sighed, as a weak smile formed on her face. 

\---------------

Scorpia grinned brightly, as she saw Hordak's skiff in the distance. "Oh this is going to be so much fun! We can take him to the playground and read him stories. Oh and take him to a puppet show! Or on a pony ride. Oh he would look so cute!" Scorpia continued her rambles while her now wife of four months looked a little more concerned.

"One thing at a time, lovebug..I don't know how much he is going to want to play. It might take him some time, especially with his parents being gone for a while." Perfuma said skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm sure but he's going to get plenty of warm hugs from his Auntie Scorpia to help cheer him up." Scorpia smiled then blushed, "Besides this will be good practice for when we have our own family."

"I...wow..." Perfuma tried to think straight as her face burned red, the thought of them holding a little one of their own made her heart melt, "I love you." 

"I love you too."

The wives held each other as the skiff pulled up, with Hordak carrying the two and a half year old in his arms. In truth, they hadn't seen the little one since their wedding, but even then with how much was going on they really hadn't gotten much of a chance to actually be around him. They were both taken aback a little with how much the boy had grown, as the images of him as a newborn flashed in their heads. His hair was longer, and he seemed to be figuring out how to move it, as he wrapped it around his dad's arm, shielding his face.

"Cobalt" Hordak said in a voice so soft both women were a little shocked it came out of the man's throat, "These are your aunts, Perfuma and Scorpia. They're going to be watching you for a bit, while mommy and daddy are busy." The toddler didn't say anything he just seemed to attach himself tighter to his dad's side. Hordak made a pained expression as he carefully placed his son down. The king crouched down looking his son in the eyes, "I'm going to miss you too, son. But your mother and I will call you every night. And as soon as I'm done with my work, I'm taking you back home and we can spend all day together." Hordak pulled his son in for one big hug as tears leaked down both their faces, he kissed his little forehead. "Be good for your aunts, okay?"

"Okay." Cobalt sniffled.

Perfuma immediately went to the child as Hordak made his leave. "Hey sweetie, it's okay" She cooed as the little boy cried into her shoulder. His sky blue hair wrapped around himself like a little cocoon.

\---------------

Perfuma smiled as she saw Cobalt toddling into the living room.

"Hi aunt Fuma" he grinned brightly, as he flopped onto the sofa.

"Hey sweetie, you excited to help me with the garden today?"

"Yeah!" The little boy cheered, immediately climbing onto her shoulders as she stood up.

Perfuma had quite a few fears when she agreed to watch the young prince. And while he definitely had his mother's enthusiasm for life, he wasn't nearly as bad as she thought. Which meant he was about as bad as a normal toddler. She had adapted quickly to his need to be on her near constantly, although privacy in the bathroom was still a work in progress. She felt his hair moving its grasp on her shoulders as he lifted himself up to look at the trees they walked by. 

"What's that one?" He asked, pointing at a large tree with big pink flowers.

"That's a magnolia" She smiled, she loved it when he asked about plants. He was almost as excited about each new plant he learned as she was about getting to explain them. She smiled as he carefully got down off her shoulders. Perfuma let out a contented sigh, as she grabbed her watering can and went to tend to some of the flowers. The pride of her kingdom was the royal gardens, and she lovingly tended to it whenever she had the chance. Although her powers allowed her to grow plants almost instantly, she just didn't always find it satisfying when in her own garden. There was something special about watching these little seeds start so small and become hearty plants. Her face lighten when she spotted a new sprout, "Cobalt, look at this baby plant"

"I'm coming" He replied back, but it sounded distant. She turned her head and stared in a mixture of terror and shock as the toddler had managed to climb his way up the magnolia tree while she wasn't looking and was using his hair and claws to riggle his way down. 

"Cobalt, get down" Perfuma called as she ran back to the tree.

"I'm trying." He said as he continued to make his way down the tree with surprising ease, before plopping back on her shoulders. "I did it." He grinned looking quite pleased with himself.

Perfuma let out a deep exhale from her nose as she carefully collected her patience, "Cobalt, sweetheart, your climbing was very impressive but you need to ask before you climb trees that big, otherwise you could have gotten hurt."

Cobalt's ears folded and his electric blue eyes looked down, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see the pretty flowers up close."

Perfuma bit her lip as she heard the sadness in his voice, "I know sweetie, hey, next time you wanna see a flower up close I can get it for you okay?"

"Okay" The little prince seemed to cheer up at that, as he snuggled closer to her.

Perfuma sighed, maybe he was a bit more trouble than most toddlers, at least he was very sweet.  
\-----------

The kingdom of Scorpion rolled past from the skiff, unlike its sister kingdom which was mostly thick forests, Scorpion was a warm grassland. The young prince seemed absolutely fascinated as he started at the flat golden land. The Castle stood tall, and Perfuma grinned as they approached.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people!" Scorpia beamed as she pulled her wife and the boy in for a tight hug.

"Aunt Scorpia!" Cobalt cheered as he immediately climbed on her shoulders, only to be quickly scooped back up into a hug by her strong arms. He giggled, running his lfingers across her claws.

Scorpia was always self-conscious about her claws but Cobalt thought that they were the coolest thing in the universe, she had felt her heart melt when he proclaimed just as much and it melted once more as he let out a yawn. 

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's tired" Perfuma laughed, before leaning against her wife.

Scorpia pulled her close before they put the young prince down for bed.  
\--------

"So how was he? Still cute as ever?" Scorpia asked, 

"He climbed a 20 foot tall tree, I almost had a stroke." Perfuma groaned into her wife's shoulder.

"Oh jeez, did he get hurt?"

"Surprisingly no. Although he at least learned not to do it again."

"That will be really cool when he is older though." Scorpia grinned brightly at her wife, "he could probably climb up your castle, oh and when Catra and Adora have kids they can race."

Perfuma just belly laughed, almost rolling off the bed in the process but thankfully Scorpia was quick to catch her. "I love you."

"I love you too."  
\--------------  
Scorpia yawned and quietly shut the door to the bathroom. As she was about to head back to bed she heard what sounded like crying from behind the bedroom door. She opened it a crack and saw Cobalt sitting on the floor by the door quietly crying his eyes out.

"Hey sweetie" Scorpia cooed gently before picking him up, and he immediately buried his wet face into her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I...I had a bad dream that mama isn't coming back." 

"Oh you poor baby" Scorpia rubbed circles on his back with her claw and carefully walked to the kitchen. She carefully placed him in his high chair before grabbing some mango slices from the fridge and a glass of milk. 

"Thank you, aunt Scorpia." He smiled, but his eyes were still puffy from crying.

"How long were you waiting out by the door?"

"I don't know."

"You know you could have come in the room and woken one of us up. We're here for you sweetheart."

"The knob wouldn't turn." The toddler said matter of fact.

"Oh, I think Perfuma might have locked it while she was changing. Sorry buddy."

"S'okay" The young prince smiled as he bit into the mango. His little eyes lit up, before he scarfing down the rest of the mango slices.

"You really like mangos, don't you?"

"Yeah!" He cheered, before grabbing the glass of milk. His little hands however weren't super great at holding such a large cup, and he spilled about half of it down his shirt. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay", Scorpia laughed as she cleaned up the spill, and carefully picked up the milk splattered toddler. "When I first met my wife, she startled me and I accidentally poked her with my tail. Sometimes the best things can come out of messing up."

"My mama says that all the time." Cobalt giggled.

"Yeah, there's a reason she and I are best friends." Scorpia smiled.

"Cause you're awesome!" The toddler cheered.

And for the millionth time during his stay, Scorpia felt her heart melt.  
\-------------

The elections in Dryl passed, and Entrapta returned from space shortly thereafter. The family was happily together once again. However the duties of royals are never done, and with the election of the new chamber men, there was the required traditional Congressional ball. 

Hordak groaned as he stood by the hors d'oeuvres table. 

"Not having fun, my lord?" Double trouble grinned cheekily.

"And you are?" Hordak asked skeptically.

"Of course, do you even know how much gossip goes around during these event-" the shifter's entire thought process was cut off when Kadroh walked by holding little prince Cobalt.

"Honeybear, I didn't know you were coming? And you brought Cobalt, a toddler, to the congressional ball." 

"Oh this was my idea." Hordak smiled, "there are important Merchants and Kadroh wanted to show them his new work outfit designs. Plus another clone dressed in the royal family regalia will send those ironsmiths and cobblestones into a huff."

"Okay, any excuse for my honeybear is fine." The shifter purred as they snuggled up to Kadroh who smiled broadly at the affection. "Why Cobalt though this can't be fun."

"Oh that is more of a show of power and an excuse to leave during the more...long winded speeches." Hordak stated, giving his giggling son a raspberry on his cheek.

"So, another excuse to shove the heir in the clans' faces. Impressive." Double trouble grinned at the king. 

Hordak just laughed, "Oh Kadroh, there's one of the merchants i told you about."

The younger clone's face lit up as he went to go chat about his designs. 

"Oh we have trouble at three O'clock" the shifter sighed, before taking a big sip of wine, "looks like Duchess Goldsmith is drunk and about to lay into your wife about not following the traditional apparel....again."

Hordak growled, carefully handing the toddler to Double trouble. "Watch him, I'm about to give that cow a piece of my mind."

"Wait, what no. Child watching is not in my job description....and he is gone. Cool. Cool. Cool. Fuck." Double trouble groaned.

"What's that mean?" Cobalt asked.

"Shit, dammit, fuc- just don't repeat any of the words I just said." 

"Why"

"They're not nice. And you could get in trouble."

"Oh okay. Can I get a little cupcake please?"

"Umm sure" Double trouble grabbed a few tiny cupcakes and handed the plate to the toddler, who because he is a toddler, dropped half on the floor. "Come on Hordak, how long does it take to bitch out a 70 year old" they mumbled under their breath.

"So you're my auncle?" Cobalt asked

"What"

"You're married to uncle Kadroh." 

"No, no, no, no. I mean not that I'm opposed to marrying him, we're just dating for now. We don't even live together yet, why has he mentioned he was planning to marry me?" 

"I need to potty." 

"That is definitely not in my job description.Hordak!" Double trouble awkwardly picked up the toddler and rushed him to his parents before disappearing in the crowd.

"That was odd, Double Trouble usually spends at least ten minutes annoying you before they leave" Entrapta stated as she carried the toddler towards the bathroom.

"I don't know, they probably went to sneak up on Kadroh or something." The king sighed.


	15. Log 15. Birthday

The meeting room in Brightmoon's castle had seen many things. War discussions, political arguments and moments historians write about in books for centuries to come. Today, however, it hosted the birthday party for Prince Cobalt. The little four year old giggled as he ran around the room, hopped up on sugar from his cake. His parents, who despite their best efforts to keep up with his energy, were quite tired. Thankfully the other royals took it as their que to give the parents a well deserved break. 

Catra smirked, as she carefully walked towards him on all fours, her ears slicked back. She saw his ears twitching, he turned, his electric blue eyes sparkled with delight, as he ran at her. She dramatically fell over, as he climbed on top of her, like a wrestler holding his opponent down. She stuck out her tongue for good measure. He giggled.

Adora, Seahawk, Scorpia and Bow were having a collective stroke from the cuteness. 

Glimmer, taking advantage of the absurd amount of pillows in Brightwood, carefully grabbed one off a pile and teleported over, gently thwarting the four year old who defeated her friend. 

"No fair!" Cobalt laughed, "give me a pillow!"

Glimmer looked at Catra who had snuck away to grab a pillow of her own. "Mmmhhh, I don't know."

"Please!" The little prince begged, giving his best puppy eyes.

"Oh alright, but I get a five second head start." Glimmer smiled.

"Yay" the toddler cheered only to be carefully whacked with a pillow by a now alive Catra.

"Don't worry, young Cobalt. I, King Seahawk, will aid you in battle!" Seahawk smiled, as he swished a decorative pillow by the tassel.

"Bring it King wet hen." Catra grinned cheekily.

"Attack!" Cobalt roared, or at least the closest thing a four year old can do to a roar, as he swatted Catra with his pillow. 

"Have at thee!" Seahawk said, in a fencing stance, before carefully striking at Glimmer.

The queen, having very little chance to dodge, teleported, before smacking the sailor in the face.

"Hey, only I'm allowed to do that!" Mermista smirked before hitting Seahawk in the face with her own pillow. 

"You're not even going to save me?" He pouted.

"Nope." Mermista said, wracking him again which caused Cobalt to laugh.

On the other side of the room, Entrapta and Hordak chatted with Scorpia and Perfuma. 

"The nausea lessons a lot after the first Trimester, Although it varies from person to person. I recommend a designated puke bucket. Also you will pee yourself, at least once because your child will kick your bladder." Entrapta explained to Perfuma, who looked slightly more panicked as the queen of Dryl continued.

"So, is there anything that I should be really aware of during pregnancy." Perfuma asked, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "were you scared..."

"Oh constantly, there really wasn't much known about hybrid children at the time, and we didn't know how likely it was for Hordak's illness to pass and well I hadn't done that before. It's just scary, however there's no reward without some risk." Entrapta turned away from her friend to look at her son, who was currently sitting on Bow's shoulders hitting Adora in the face with a big stuffed unicorn. "He's my favorite creation."

Perfuma seemed to ease at that, carefully placing her hand on her stomach, she felt Scorpia's strong arms pull her closer. The flower queen looked at her wife and felt better. This was a new chapter, but they will get through it.

"I suggest you learn the directions of the nearest convenience store quickly." Hordak added, remembering his nights he chatted with Kyle.

"The Cravings are fascinating but also horrible. You will not be able to sleep if you don't get those foods." Entrapta stated.

"I know, I've already starting to eat pickles." Perfuma laughed. 

Entrapta just nodded and continued her explanation. In many ways for Hordak, it felt a little surreal, the flower queen, shortly after the war, had taken some time to adjust to Entrapta's quirks. Yet, now the two women talked with ease, and currently, Perfuma was hanging on Entrapta's every word. He knew Entrapta wasn't great at reading people's emotions, but she was good at relating to situations she understood. She understood motherhood, pregnancy and the fear and anxiety that comes with both. And at the moment, she was comforting her friend about all those fears. 

Hordak noticed the pensiveness radiating off of Scorpia, as she clicked her claws together. He smiled a warm tired smile that only comes from parenthood, and recognizing that you are now the experienced one in this situation. "Scorpia, would you like to help me get more punch?"

"What, oh, sure." The Scorpion queen responded, following the king towards the hall.

Their walk was quiet at first, aside from Scorpia clicking her claws together. Hordak waited carefully, for the woman to tell him whatever was bothering her. The walk went on a bit longer, and he let out a cough, when this failed to get the result he wanted, he sighed, chuckling lightly to himself. "So....what's got you so nervous?"

"What? Nervous? I'm not nervous. I'm fine." Scorpia said in a voice often used by those who are not fine.

"Well, then I guess we can go back inside with our wives." Hordak stated, his blank red eyes seeing if she'd take the bait.

Scorpia lifted her claw, then bit her lip slightly, "I'm worried that....my kid will end up like me. I didn't really have a lot of friends growing up, and I was a lot stronger than most of the other kids. I just don't want them to feel lonely like I did..."

"I believe some things you don't always have control over in this. Your child is related to you. Your strength and other issues have a chance to pass down to them. However, you will see the best parts of yourself reflected in your child as well. I know that you and Perfuma will love them no matter what. And my son isn't exactly in the normal strength range for a child his age either. At least yours isn't also in the jaw strength. We went through so many designs for teethers...." Hordak stared ahead as he was having a flashback before glancing back at his friend.

"Thanks Hordak, I really appreciate this." Scorpia smiled.

"Anytime."

"Okay, but you know what this means." 

"That really isn't necessary."

"Oh come on, just one. You really helped me."

"Fine. But....mmrrmmh" Hordak bit back a groan as he was wrapped in a tight hug. 

"That's the good stuff" Scorpia smiled before placing the king back on his feet.

When the two returned, Imp and Kadroh had joined the pillow battle, although both seemed to be losing. 

Cobalt cheered as he successfully smacked Imp with the pillow. Imp chittered smiling, before dramatically letting out a dramatic "OH NO" 

Double trouble carefully walked around the battle, holding a bottle of wine. 

The shifter carefully sat down with the two couples, before taking a sip of wine. "So what's going on over here?"

"Just giving some parenting advice" Hordak grinned surprisingly cheekily at the shifter, who choked a bit on their wine.

They quickly glanced at Scorpia and Perfuma, their eyes scanned for any sort of bump, then noticed where the flower queen placed her hands. "Congrats, I don't really understand why you would want one of those walking germ factories but more power to you."

"What? You don't want your own little trouble running around?" Hordak teased.

"No thank you, besides the only little thing that can go around causing chaos in my life is me." 

"I don't know, Kadroh might want one in the future." Entrapta smiled, unaware that Hordak started this as a joke.

The shifter choked on their wine, "what? Noo....well.....I mean....." Double trouble bit their lip, as a warm blush seemed to cover their face, they turned to see Kadroh doing a dramatic "fall" as Cobalt stood over him, beaming. "I....um....don't know if he wants kids. But I mean....we're just dating right now. It's not like we're off getting married and buying a house together." They laughed awkwardly.

It was Hordak's turn to look uncomfortable, as the shifter and his brother had been dating for many years now, and he was well aware of his brother's intentions with his partner. He coughed, as he recalled how many shopping trips he was taken on to help assist with the ring. He schooled his expressions, before giving Perfuma a look that he hoped would encourage her to change the subject.

Perfuma seemed to understand, before letting out a cough of her own. "So who do you think will be the next to have kids?"

"Ohhh, my guess is Bow and Glimmer or Seahawk and Mermista." Entrapta stated with a surprising amount of confidence.

"Why those two?" Hordak asked.

"Well considering that most of the other couples we know have to use magic to conceive, my guess is the couples that don't are more likely to have kids, although probably not intentionally." Entrapta explained.

This caused quite the laugh out of Double trouble and Perfuma. Hordak and Scorpia just seemed to blush, as they took awkward sips of fruit punch. Entrapta didn't seem to understand why two of them were laughing but continued smiling anyways.

"Now this is my kind of game" the shifter grinned, their eyes scheming, "Now the question is, is Seahawk or Glimmer more likely to fuck up."

"Well Seahawk does set his boats on fire a lot." Scorpia added.

"Yeah but he does that on purpose." Perfuma corrected, "Glimmer ran into battles without thinking "

"Yes, but I could easily see Seahawk getting a little too enthusiastic and breaking the condom." Double trouble countered sipping their wine out of the bottle like the classy bitch they are.

"Mermista would probably murder him." Hordak added, "really I think the better question is Mermista or Bow better at stopping their partner from doing something stupid."

"Bow and Glimmer are going to have a child next" Entrapta said firmly, "Bow is statically more likely to end up going along with Glimmer's antics than Mermista is with Seahawk."

"Gods, let's just be grateful Blondie and Kitten need magic to conceive. Otherwise those two would have a litter already." The shifter laughed.

Entrapta nodded, looking at her data pad, running the numbers, while the other three died laughing.

Mermista, having gotten worn out pillow fighting, heard the laughter and went to investigate. "What are you five up to?"

"Guessing who is going to have kids next." Entrapta stated before anyone thought to stop her.

Mermista blinked before turning a bright scarlet, "Well it isn't going to be me."

"Statically speaking, it's Glimmer and Bow." Entrapta added.

The sea queen seemed to ponder this thought for a minute, "Yeah, that makes sense." She plopped down next to Double trouble and swiped their bottle of wine before taking a long sip. "Whose number two?"

"That my dear" The shifter huffed, stealing back their wine, "is you and capt pyro."

"No." Mermista spat quickly, only to look at her other friends. Hordak's face seemed skeptical of her response, Perfuma just seemed to raise one of her eyebrows, smiling. Scorpia, rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact. While Double trouble had a shit eating grin.

"Data doesn't lie" Entrapta smiled, showing the graph to her friend.

Mermista took the data pad in her hands and looked over it carefully. Her mouth seemed to open and shut like a fish as she tried to find something she could refute. After about five minutes she let out a defeated sigh, "this is why I hated math"

The others just laughed.  
\---------

The night grew long, Cobalt was sleepy and the royals settled down in their guest rooms. The little prince was snuggled in between his parents, contently snoozing away.

Entrapta, who wasn't quite asleep yet, gently ran her fingers through her son's hair, she looked at her husband, who smiled at her. "Hordak" she said softly as not to wake their son.

"Mmm?" The king responded, then yet out a yawn. "Yes starlight?"

"I want another baby." Entrapta smiled although the king could see nervousness hiding in her eyes.

Hordak bit his lip, and he saw Entrapta start to shy into herself, "I do too, I'm just scared. What if what happened with Cobalt happens again?"

"I've talked to my doctor and the odds are statistically unlikely. Besides, most of what Cobalt had was curable. We have modern medicine, magic and a bunch of people to support us." She countered.

"I just don't know what I would do if I lost you or our baby." He said, "You two are my universe."

"I love you too, and we have more on our side than ever before." Entrapta pleaded.

Hordak sighed deeply, "give me some time okay? Let me go over some factors, and research. And we can go from them. In the meantime send me all the data you've collected and I'll look over it."

Entrapta smiled, and gave him a kiss, then fell asleep.

The king however was awake and left alone with his thoughts.


	16. Log 16. Change

Hordak sighed as he looked over the notes. Entrapta was right, as she often was. Data didn't lie, and at least according to the recent research, more than likely Entrapta and their second child would be okay. This should be more than enough to sway him. Yet, fear seemed to claw his mind. He didn't understand why, the facts were that his wife and child would be safe. He felt angry with himself for feeling so scared over something that could happen. He felt his shoulder ache as he continued reading. He thought about his genetic disorder and how it had the possibility of being passed down. The thought of his next child surviving only to end up in physical pain for the rest of their existence didn't help either. He groaned in frustration as he set his datapad down. 

Entrapta jumped down from the vent and flopped into her husband's lap, cushioning her descent with her hair, as to not crush him. She wasn't very good at reading emotions, however she knew Hordak well enough and his ear movements to recognize he was upset about something. "Squishy" She smiled, snuggling into his chest, which caused a pleased chirp from him, "do you want to talk?"

"I feel.....idiotic" the king confessed. 

"You're not idiotic and neither our your feelings. You should feel whatever you're feeling. Now what are you thinking about?" The queen asked, her hair cocooning them both.

"I am aware that the statically the odds of you and our next child being injured or dying during this process is extremely low. And that Cobalt is okay and from what the doctor said he would have been breathing with or without the magical assistance. I just feel scared still. I shouldn't feel this way, it's illogical but I'm still scared of a repeat of what happened to our son, happening again. Or worse." Hordak felt small, he hated being fragile. He looked into his wife's eyes and felt better.

"It scares me too. It was traumatic. I think the normal thing is to be scared even if the data says things are okay. We went through something that no one ever wants to go through. Even though everything turned out alright. We can still get scared of it happening again." Entrapta reassured, as she kissed him gently. It was soft and gentle, an I love you, spoken without words. 

"How do you seem so interested in having another child, even if you're scared?" 

"Well, because I know that although my fear has reason, it's still irrational. I have trust in the data. The sources are good, the survey size was large. The study was started around the time Cobalt was born. A lot more research is available now than the last time and my doctor is now one of the top experts in horde clone genetics. And every child we have the more research and things available to help there will be. I also know that I want another child. Not only because the genetic variation is fascinating to study but because I love our son more than anything and just having another person who understands him, it will help him in the long run." Entrapta sighed, "I'm not good at people. I never had a lot of friends growing up. And while he doesn't seem to have any of the troubles I had at his age, giving him someone else to relate to, especially considering his genetics and how he will develop. I think that could benefit him. I don't want him to feel alone." 

Hordak seemed to process this, "what about my genetic disorder....Cobalt managed to avoid it, at least it seems to be. What if our next child is in pain and suffering because of my genes."

"Well, we can talk to Dr. Daisy about it. Have you looked into seeing if other clones seem to have this issue? I doubt you're the only one if it is genetic. Let's do some research." Entrapta smiled her trillion watt smile that always came out when she was particularly excited. 

Hordak laughed despite his fears, and kissed her. He was scared still, he probably will continue to be, but he never doubts his wife. 

\-------------------

Hordak felt a bit naked, as he walked into the doctor's office. He knew Entrapta had shared all of her data she had collected on the clones and that included him. His defects were something he didn't like to share and although this woman had been helping his wife for many years. He was still uncomfortable. He also didn't enjoy waiting, and sitting in the little chair in the exam room wasn't helping his anxiety. He looked at the wall and saw the various anatomy charts for the different species that lived on etheria, then his blank eyes widened as he saw one on clones. Well the chart didn't call them clones, as they established themselves separately from Prime, just being called clones, was a bit uncomfortable. Horck was the term that was now being used for his kind, although the debate seemed to be ongoing on if the H was pronounced or not. He refocused on the chart, scanning it for any missing details and finding none. He was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. 

Dr. Daisy walked in, her grey hair in a bun, a Deerfolk walked with her. This one was much younger, probably in their early 30s. 

"Hello Dearie, long time no see." The goat lady smiled, "This is Dr. River. He recently achieved a PhD with his thesis on the genetics of, what term do you prefer dear?"

The king was a bit taken as he had always viewed himself as a clone. Clone however wasn't a species, many clones happen in nature. "Horck seems more efficient."

"I have been studying horck genetics since I started my bachelor's after the war ended. It's been absolutely astounding to learn about your genetics, my king" Dr. River added, realizing that he probably sounded a bit too probing. 

"I have come to talk to you about my genetic disorder that has been plaguing me since my creation. I'm worried about it passing onto my son and any other children I might have." Hordak stated, keeping his tone even as to not give away his discomfort.

"Ah yes, that's not unusual in pure blood horcks, from my research, it's caused by errors in the cloning device, usually overproduction. Much like how our office printer often jams or has issues from so many people using it at once. Horde Prime didn't seem to care if clones came out with any issues so long as there was a large enough amount made. Almost half of the nutrients you were fed were pain killers. So about thirty percent of horcks have some sort of genetic issue, and the majority of them will probably experience some mobility issues later in life. This however seems to go down significantly in half horcks. As just adding genetic diversity helps a lot when your genetics have been bottlenecked for so long." Dr. River explained, showing Hordak a list of papers.

"So, how likely am I to give my genetic disorder to my children?" Hordak asked, irritation clear in his voice. 

"Less than 10 percent for something that might be irritating and uncomfortable but will definitely not kill them. Usually something that might require some physical therapy while they're young, if it's in their joints. Sometimes blindness, or poor vision. Allergies. Mild asthma. As for major muscle issues similar to what you have and other such major issues. From my research, and other studies. Less than one percent. Your kids might have some issues but it's statically unlikely they'll suffer from anything fatal or severe. Their life might require some physical therapy. They might develop mild arthritis early. Statically, most children you have won't have to worry about suffering physically or shorter life spans. Personally if I were you, I'd suggest getting your children into swimming, martial arts, fencing, dance, gymnastics, singing. Something with stretches or controlled breathing. Preferably both." Dr. River stated, smiling.

"We'll send you all the articles and I can even get you in contact with other researchers on the topic if you would like more opinions. I also happen to know a lot of other doctors, nurses and midwives who have had experience delivering half horck babies." Dr. Daisy said in her soft motherly voice, she gave his arm a reassuring pat, "your family is in good hands. We have had a lot of improvements in the field since your son was born. And I promise as a medical professional that I will do all that I can to help your family." 

Hordak felt himself let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt reassurance for the first time, and although he was still scared. He knew that he had professionals to help him and his wife.

\--------------

Entrapta snuggled next to Hordak in their large bed. 

"How did the doctor's visit go?" Entrapta asked, laying her head on his chest.

"It was surprisingly enlightening. I feel better knowing that my genetics aren't likely to make our son suffer." Hordak sighed but a cheeky smile came to his face., "How was the council meeting?"

"It was the worst. I took notes and recordings. Double trouble collected anything said while I was out of the room. I honestly hate that I'm related to some of them." Entrapta huffed.

"I'll look through those tomorrow." The king laughed, running his fingers through her hair. "Entrapta, I've given it some thought and with the added research. I want to have another child with you." 

"Really?" Entrapta squeed, "and you're okay with this emotionally?"

"I think I will still be nervous and worried during the pregnancy. However, I also think Cobalt could use a friend. And I will love any children we have together." Hordak smiled, before kissing her. "I love you, Starlight."

"I love you too Squishy." Entrapta grinned, as she took off her nightgown, her hair already on Hordak's.

"Already want to get started?" Hordak teased, his hands running up and down her back.

Entrapta just kissed as she continued stripping their clothes. He laughed into the kiss, and helped as much as she would let him.  
\-------------------  
(Two months later)

Kadroh paced back and forth in the royal laboratory. He was dressed to the nines in a dark blue suit. "Do I look okay? Is my breath okay? Do you think they'll say yes?" 

Entrapta and Hordak were many many things. They were inventors, scientists, researchers, architects, however, the one thing they were not great at is fashion. They wore what they thought was comfortable and what they could stand for royal attire. They also weren't great at reading people aside from themselves and their son. This inability only seemed to increase when the person in question tends to put on acts and at least give off the appearance of being aloof.

The queen immediately took the opportunity to jump over to the playpen where prince Cobalt was happily building with blocks. Hordak mouthed betrayal at her, while he stared at his distressed brother. 

"Your breath seems appropriately minty and your outfit looks fine." Hordak reassured, "now what is the plan you have for asking them to marry you?" 

"Well, I thought about taking them to an extravagant dinner, with candles and a string quartet, and then someone fakes being murdered-"

Hordak suddenly wondered if that was the perfect proposal for someone like double trouble or if his brother was going overboard. He, himself, just simply asked Entrapta one evening after they finished working together in the lab. He knew the shifter loved to act, however, he wondered if they would feel the need to play the part in a large lavish proposal. 

"Have you paid or set any of this plan into motion?" The king asked, hoping his brother didn't spend a fortune just yet.

"Well no, I was going to give it a few weeks." The younger man rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Then why are you so nervous today?" Hordak said, genuinely confused.

"I picked up the ring today. And I guess it just feels more real. And I'm excited but terrified."

"How's living together?" Hordak coughed, still unsure of what exactly to do.

"Oh it's been fine. It's been an adjustment sometimes. But for the most part this year has been wonderful." Kadroh smiled softly.

Hordak sucked in air through his teeth, his brother was as earnest as he was often oblivious. He loved things unabashedly and often quite loudly. He wasn't the best at catching the more subtler aspects. He debated with himself over the question but sighed, and decided to ask it anyways. "Have you talked to them about getting married at all?"

"Isn't the point of a proposal to be a surprise?"

"I think it's more of a surprise of when you ask. "

"Oh..." Kadroh's face seemed to fall a little bit, "when should I talk about it?"

"Probably somewhere private when you're alone together." Hordak offered, placing a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

"So after our date tonight."

"Sure"  
\----------------------

Double trouble yawned as they leaned into Kadroh's shoulder as they sat on the sofa. They felt their face warm as they let out a contented sigh. They loved being dramatic but sometimes it was nice to be able to be low key. Well as low key as Double trouble could be. They stretched out placing their head in their partner's lap, letting out a teasing purr as they rubbed his chest. Kadroh, however, didn't seem to react. They snuggled a bit closer and playfully ran their hands under his shirt. This also created no reaction. Double trouble was now mildly annoyed and confused, as Kadroh was normally very receptive to touch. "Honeybear?" They asked, staying at the solid green eyes. "Kaddy" They sat up and booped his stub nose.

"Oh, sorry" The man blinked to life.

"Alright, what's up. I have been teasing you. And you have done nothing. So clearly you're thinking about something. So what's on your mind?" Double trouble asked, slightly miffed the mood was ruined but still worried about their partner.

"H..how do you feel about marriage?" Kadroh stated, his head looking down.

"Marriage is fine." The shifter blinked, trying to figure out where this was going.

"I mean how do you feel about us getting married?" The man clarified, his voice shaking.

"Wait, What" Double trouble felt their entire brain melt as they tried to process what was happening. "You actually want to.....marry me?"

"Yes, I have enjoyed our time together. I'm happy when you're around. I love you." Kadroh smiled earnestly.

The shifter put their hand over their mouth as tears started around their eyes, "You love me..." They whispered as if it was said louder it might startle themself. 

"Yes, we have said that to each other many times."

"Yeah, but" Double trouble bit their lip as they tried to figure out how to phrase what they were going to say, "You really mean it."

"Did you not mean it before when you said it?" Kadroh asked, looking confused and hurt.

"Oh I did, I meant it." They reassured, before letting out a deep sigh,"I haven't exactly been the greatest at dating. I've met a lot of people that have said that and that didn't mean it. I have played the part so many times, I forgot the words have so much meaning. I guess it just didn't click that when you said I love you, you actually meant it back."

"Of course, when have I ever been dishonest?" Kadroh asked, putting an arm around his love.

"Never" they laughed nervously, "Fuck, I love you."

"I love you, and have always loved you my dear" Kadroh smiled, putting his hand on their cheek.

The shifter tried to blink back their tears, as they buried their face in his chest. The dam, however, burst as they started to sob. The years of acting couldn't stop the ugly tears and sounds. 

Kadroh held them tight as they rubbed their back, placing reassuring kisses on their head.

Neither knew how long they sat there, before Double trouble moved to look at their partner, their yellow eyes now looked orange and puff from the tears. They rubbed their eyes, "hi."

Kadroh had seen their partner act normal, they were always a bit sassy, but generally didn't put on as many airs. He had seen them upset, sad, and filled with glee. As many of times he'd seen that, he didn't think he could recall ever seeing them this open. They squirmed a little bit under his gaze. He decided instantly that he didn't like that. "Hi" He smiled softly.

"Gods, I'm such a mess." They smiled back weakly as they blew their nose. "Kadroh, I love you. I do want to marry you. Just not now. Let me have a bit to kind of setting into the idea." They rubbed the back of their head awkwardly. "Sorry if I ruined your big proposal."

"You didn't ruin anything. Take your time. So long as we are together I'll be happy." Kadroh reassured.

The shifter blushed deeply, "you really are just this completely sincere giant teddy bear. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You were yourself" Kadroh smiled, the honesty in his voice made the shifter tear up a little again. The man carefully thumbed away their tears, "So do you think your answer might change tomorrow?" 

"Cheeky bastard." Double trouble swatted him.

The couple laughed, rolling off the sofa and onto the floor. Contented that while they might not be engaged yet, they were however closer than they were before. And that was enough for them.

\-----------------

Hordak yawned as he drank his coffee, he was the first one up as normal. He smiled as he saw the early morning sun, it was bright and warm. He hummed as the light hit his face. There was a time in his life where this would have scared him. The cold light of the velvet glove was all he knew for so long, and the thought of anything that wasn't that was wrong. The world had changed so much, he had changed so much. The coldness of that ship, now overtaken with life. The people he once used as slaves, now free to be themselves. Life evolved and moved past his tyranny. He touched the crystal that hung around his throat, tracing the familiar lines. The promise it held warmed his heart, much like the sun beam did his face. 

"HORDAK!!!!" a very familiar voice cheered through the vents. Entrapta flopped out of the nearest one, she bounced on her heels as she grinned a trillion watt smile. 

He laughed, turning to look at the woman who continued to amaze him, "Yes Starlight?"

"I'm pregnant!" She smiled, turning into giggles as Hordak picked her up and swung her gently around.

"You're amazing." He said softly before kissing her.

"We're amazing." She corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your support. This story is growing closer and closer to it's end. I was wondering if any of you would be interested if I wrote about adult Cobalt and other next gen ocs. If you are interested let me know in the comments down below.


	17. Log 17. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobalt starts school!!!

Cobalt smiled as his parents walked through the store. He sat in the little seat in the cart, content to look around at all the stuff. 

Hordak scanned the list in front of him, "it says he needs crayons, glue sticks, washable markers, pencils, safety scissors, two folders, a notebook and a backpack. Are you sure these tools are for his education?" 

"Hordak, he's four. Etheria education for children his age is counting, spelling and social skills." Entrapta stated while using her hair to reach the pencils on the higher shelf. 

Hordak looked at his son, the child was incredibly smart and learned fairly quickly. He wondered if this grade level would be beneath his son. He then watched his son stick his finger up his nose and then put it in his mouth. He sighed deeply to himself, realizing that maybe this was the correct grade level. He turned to look at his wife as she stood on her hair to try and reach the glue sticks. He stepped over and grabbed them for her, "here you go my dear."

"Thank you squishy." Entrapta smiled, her hair playfully poking his sides.

He smiled despite himself before he heard a gasp.

"I can get those?!" Cobalt asked as he stared at a pack of 100 crayons. 

"That seems like a bit too much for you to take to school." Hordak said skeptically.

"But daddy, there's more of them."

"How about this pack, they're much lighter and the list says you only need 24." Hordak stated, mentally preparing for a worse case scenario. Cobalt was a good kid most of the time, however there's really only so good a four year old can be. 

Cobalt's eyes watered and looked like he was about to start crying. Hordak flicked his ears back instinctively.

"Cobalt, look they have folders with puppies on them." Entrapta smiled, handing the four year old a folder with three puppies in a basket on the front and back.

The electric blue eyes widened and sparkled with delight, "Can I get it please?!"

"Sure, you can even get more than one." His mother laughed, handing him another one with a puppy in a sunflower field.

"It's so pretty!" Cobalt cheered, happily hugging the folders. 

Hordak stared at his wife with amazement, then pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Entrapta smiled.

"I love you three!" Cobalt yelled, smiling brightly.

Entrapta snorted, before giving her son a kiss on the forehead, "You're so cute."

The rest of their shopping trip went surprisingly well, with Cobalt hugging his new backpack, that had puppies on it, to his chest. He seemed surprisingly excited about the idea of school, which considering he really didn't have any friends his own age, wasn't too surprising. He was like his parents in many ways, however, he didn't have their social fears. He often talked to strangers when they went to the park or said hi to people who walked by. He had his moments of shyness, but usually that was when he was by himself with people he didn't know. Even then he warmed up fairly fast. The happy prince smiled, running his hands over the smooth plastic on the front of the bag, wiggling his legs in excitement. His parents smiled at him, but their worry didn't seem to fade.  
\--------------------

Hordak looked over at his wife as she climbed into bed, the baby bump already showing. He let out a deep sigh, "Are you sure that putting him in school is the best choice of action? I mean we could always homeschool him. We're more than capable of teaching our son."

"Hordak, we're putting him in school so he can get social interaction with other children his age. Part of his development is social skills, we can teach him many things. We can't really teach him that."

"I know.....I just worry that kids might make fun of him or he gets treated differently because of his status or the fact he is half horck."

"I mean as far as status goes, I don't know if we can help that from the teachers. However I doubt other four year olds will care. Dryl has the largest population of horcks on etheria, I doubt he will get made fun of for it." Entrapta stated, Hordak looked like he wanted to add something,"You also made sure that our public schools are some of the best on etheria, so you can't say that he won't get a good education."

"I am aware" he huffed slightly, "I just- it's just...when did he get so big? It feels like it was just last month he was taking his first steps and now he's starting school."

"Yeah, he's getting bigger everyday. He's going to spend most of his day away from us and for the past four years, our entire schedule and life revolved around him. Now we're sending him off to school and we have another on the way. It's exciting and scary. I feel so proud and happy that our son is starting school. I also feel like I'm some piece of ancient first one's tech." She laughed despite herself.

"Hey you aren't allowed to say you're old. If you're ancient first one's tech then I'm some fossil from before native Etherias even existed." 

"You're my fossil from before native etherians existed." She grinned, kissing his cheek.

Hordak grumbled, "mean."

"You love me."

"Yeah I do."

\------------------

Entrapta smiled as she packed her son's backpack, carefully placing his lunchbox in the front pocket. "Cobalt, you ready for school sweetie?"

The four year old giggled running into the room, Imp swooping by him, chattering. "I'm ready!" He said proudly. 

Entrapta awed as she saw his robot shirt, with his dark blue overalls, which were his favorite, his socks were mismatched and he wore his light up sneakers. "Did you pick that out yourself?"

"Yep! Daddy helped me with my shoes though." He grinned.

"Where is your dad?" Entrapta asked, surprised Hordak wasn't following behind.

"My little boy is so big" Imp mimicked in Hordak's voice, before laughing.

Entrapta shook her head, a soft smile on her face. "Imp, Cobalt. You too stay here. Emily's in charge."

Emily chirped in the corner, using her bad leg to salute.

"Okay!" Cobalt smiled, hugging the robot.

Entrapta chuckled, before walking down to Cobalt's room. She stood in the doorway as she spied Hordak sitting in the rocking chair, holding Reggie the bat, Cobalt's favorite stuffed toy that he had since he was born. She felt tears pricking the back of her eyes as she walked over to him.

"Squishy, you okay?" Entrapta asked gently, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"No, but I don't think there is anything to be done." He sniffled slightly, "We can't prevent him from getting older."

"No. We can't."

He carefully placed his hand on his wife's stomach, "you my dear, we might try."

"Hordak!" Entrapta chided playfully swatting his arm.

"I kid, I would at least let them get to the point where they sleep through the night." Hordak smirked.

Entrapta rolled her eyes, but her smile gave her away. "Come on, we don't want Cobalt to be late on his first day."

Hordak nodded, interlacing his fingers with hers as they walked back to the living room where Cobalt was riding around on Emily like she was a horse.

\----------------

Mr. Coal poured himself his third cup of coffee, as he mentally tried to prepare himself for the day. The school teacher enjoyed his job, and had a patience for small children that impressed even the well worn teachers at his school. He was on his third year teaching and while he was always slightly nervous to start the school year, this year scared him more than most. He had wondered originally if there had been a mistake on the name sheet, but there was not. He was going to be the teacher for the prince of Dryl. He had no deep love for his country, he often found nationalism absurd. However, he had a surprising amount of respect for King Hordak and Queen Entrapta as they had increased funding to all the schools, colleges and universities. As well as adding increased focus on sociology classes, life skill classes and removed a lot of the pointless standardized testing. His respect was also deeply tempered by a deep fear of the royals whose history included attempts at conquering the planet, successfully creating a portal that nearly destroyed the universe and also helping over through an intergalactic space dictatorship. Meeting them in person and being responsible for their child made him feel a bit like he volunteered to be a hostage in a bank robbery. However all the other teachers for his age range had seniority, took one look at the application and thus he was now the prince's teacher. He stared at the classroom which he decorated not long ago. The pictures of smiling frogs with vocabulary words on one of the boards, stared happily, oblivious to his inner turmoil. He steeled his nerves, as the clock grew closer to time. He could do this, he repeated in his brain. A knock on the door made him jump, he turned to see a small child with sky blue hair and big electric blue eyes peering in at the little model town and train set that he had put in there. He smiled softly, at the child's wonder, then opened the door and bit back a scream as King Hordak and Queen Entrapta stood behind it.

"You must be Mr. Coal." The king said, eyeing the man up and down. Or at least, that's what Mr. Coal thought he was doing, the pupilless red eyes made it hard to tell.

"Y-yes my king." The teacher stuttered.

"You do not need to be any more formal with my wife and I than you would be for any other parent." The king stated, "and please treat my son like any normal student."

Mr. Coal blinked, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Let me show you around my classroom." He said automatically, while his brain tried to figure out what exactly was happening.

"Your train set is fascinating, I noticed it produced little puffs of steam." The queen commented, a strand of hair pointing at the window display.

"It runs on salt water, actually. It's not terribly powerful of an engine but it really only needs to go in a circle." He replied, then gave a very awkward tour. The queen bounced happily on her hair, causally commenting on anything she found cute. The king however was stoic, his expression unreadable.

"Oh we forgot to introduce our son" The queen laughed, quickly moving to the prince who was still watching the little train. "Cobalt, this is your teacher Mr. Coal."

Mr. Coal looked at the child, from a distance he thought the prince's skin was grey. On closer inspection the prince's skin was mostly dark grey but splotchy patches of darker and lighter skin speckled his body. If his bright little electric blue eyes, with pupils thankfully, weren't so lively and his body having just a slight layer of baby fat. He'd almost think he was a corpse with his ashen appearance. The child seemed to shrink a little bit under his gaze and hid behind his mother's leg. His large pointed ears folded a little and his hair seemed to wrap around him. The young man smiled, finally feeling a bit in his wheelhouse as he crouched down. "Hey pal, would you like to see the class pet?" 

"is it a robot?" The prince asked.

"No, but I think you'd like him" The teacher encouraged as he led the child over to a large aquarium. "This" Mr. Coal smiled pointing to the large grayish green toad that sat on a branch carefully laid out for him, "is Mr. Pickles."

"Ohhh" The prince's eyes sparkled as he stared at the creature, "I like him."

"I knew you would." Mr. Coal smiled, relief filling his body, as he mentally laughed at himself. The prince was still just a kid. He turned and waved as more parents with their children entered his class. He redid his tour for them and smiled even brighter as he saw the children starting to play with some of the toys together. 

The parents started to leave and he carefully stayed nearby, usually this is where the tears 9start to come. He heard a sniffle as the young prince waved goodbye to his parents. 

"They're coming back right?" The little prince asked nervously, his hair starting to cocoon around him.

"Of course sweetheart, you're just going to be here for the day. They'll be back to pick you up in the afternoon. And you'll be able to tell them all about what you learned." Mr. Coal reassured with a gentle pat on the head.

"Cobalt, come back we need more help for the tower!" Another child called.

The prince smiled as he turned to see the block tower was already as tall as he was. 'Okay!" He giggled, dashing over. He grabbed a brick with his hand, then boasted himself with his hair to place it on top, before reaching back to grab more.

The young teacher sighed happily, maybe this year wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

\-----------------

Double trouble yawned, as they heard their datapad ringing. Kadroh groaned from the other side of the bed, placing a pillow over his ears.

The shifter sat up and answered the call, "Hordak, it's my day off. What do you want?"

The king looked slightly nervous as he rubbed the back of his head, "I need a favor."

"I'm not an emergency babysitter." The shifter stated pointedly.

"No, Cobalt is at his first day of school." Hordak said quickly.

The gears in the shifter's head turned, "I'm not spying on your son's classroom for you."

"What, no. I....I wasn't going to ask that. Why would you think I would need you-"

"You already got asked to leave by the headmaster didn't you......"

"No......." Hordak looked away.

"YEP!" Entrapta smiled, leaning over her husband's shoulder, "Hey Trouble."

"Hey" the shifter laughed, as he watched the high energy woman disappear from view. "let me guess, she was the one who got you two caught."

"Yeah, she kept waving to the children. Then she had to pee, so we had to walk in, and the nearest bathroom was past the classroom." Hordak sighed.

"Ya know what, i was mad you woke me up on my day off but this almost makes up for it." Double trouble grinned.

"Babe, make noise go away." Kadroh mumbled as he stretched to bury his face in their neck. This caused the camera to move, showing the blanket the shifter had pulled up to their bare chest, as well as Kadroh's bare shoulders, marked with scratch marks.

Hordak's face was very red when the shifter moved their datapad back, "I was unaware I caught you...." the king coughed slightly.

"Well one that was last night and two, I hope this teaches you a valuable lesson on bothering someone on their day off. " The shifter huffed slightly.

"Sorry" hordak sighed.

"It's fine, we're family at this point. Also I get free range to make fun of you for being an overprotective dad." 

"You would have done that regardless if I gave you permission."

"True, now if you'll excuse me. I would like to go back to sleep." They yawned.

"Allright, sleep well." The king said, eyeing them skeptically.

"We will" the shifter smirked, "also, tell me how Cobalt's first day was later."

"Will do." Hordak smiled slightly, resisting the urge to point out the shifter was growing a soft spot for the young prince.  
\------------

Hordak and Entrapta stood a little farther back in the school yard as not to attract too much attention to themselves. 

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cobalt cheered as he ran to his parents. He giggled as his mom peppered his face with kisses.

"How was your first day?" Hordak asked, smiling as they walked towards their skiff.

"It was fun, we sang songs, and played games, and I really liked it." 

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Did you make any new friends?" Entrapta asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I made a lot of friends! We built a tower together and it was HUGE, it was as tall as mommy." The four year old explained, standing on his hair to make himself taller.

Entrapta wrapped her son in a hug, and was soon followed by Hordak. "We're so happy and proud of you Cobalt. You're getting to be so big."

"Yeah and I'm gonna be the bestest big brother ever!" Cobalt grinned.

"I'm sure you will sweetheart." Hordak laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just wanted to say I hope everyone is going to have a happy holidays and that their finals went well. Life is shit right now but that doesn't mean you are. Stay safe. Drink water. Eat something. Get sleep. You are loved and you are valid. ♥️


	18. Log 18. Stress

Hordak grumbled at his cards as he sat in the waiting room. "None of you have any threes at all?"

"No, do you have a seven?" Mermista asked, and chuckled as hordak huffed and gave her his card.

"Does anybody have a two?" Cobalt asked politely. He grinned toothly as Adora, Mermista and Glimmer all gave him their cards immediately. 

"So this is what it's like when you're not having the baby" Entrapta stated as she stared at her cards.

"Yep, got any sixes?" Adora asked and then laughed as Hordak once again huffed and handed out one of his cards.

"Having fun?" Catra snickered.

"This game isn't that hard, how am I losing so badly"

"Hey it's not so bad to lose." Seahawk reassured, patting his friend on the back.

"He's just grumpy because no one wanted to play chess with him." Entrapta smiled.

"We don't have enough boards for a tournament and only like three people are actually good at it." Mermista sighed. 

"I'm doing good daddy!" Cobalt smiled brightly. 

Hordak melted a little as he looked at his son, who was winning, partly because everyone else was distracted and partly because they had no way to resist his cuteness. The king patted his young son on the head gently, which caused the prince to let out a happy trill.  
\-------------------

Scorpia grimaced as she held her wife's hand, silently grateful that her claws prevented her from being hurt by the grip.

"Fuck!" Perfuma screamed, gritting her teeth.

"One more push and they should be out" the doctor reassured, then turned to Scorpia. "You wanna come here and be the first to hold them?"

Scorpia glanced awkwardly at her wife who had been giving her the death glare since she started pushing, the queen decided it might be safer away from her wife for a minute and stepped towards the doctor. "Wooh, okay, that is somehow so much worse than the video we watched in class. Ya know what I understand the glares now, that is very warren-" She was interrupted by a scream as her wife pushed, the doctor carefully assisting Scorpia as she held her son in her claws. Perfuma finally smiled as she heard the cries of their baby.

"It's a little boy" Scorpia sobbed happily, as she showed her wife. 

The flower queen took her son in her arms, his hair looked like the color of cotton, and his skin was cream colored, his hands were what caught her eye, as he had five fingers on each hand but they were plated with a dark red exoskeleton, as were his arms. Perfuma gently touched the plating and found they felt soft, as did his little tail.

"It will take about a day or so for his exoskeleton to harden." The doctor explained, before taking the baby to get cleaned. 

Scorpia sat down next to her wife, Perfuma quickly took her claw.

"He's beautiful." The flower queen said, as happy tears started down her cheeks.

"He's perfect" Scorpia added, soon joining her wife in her happy sobs.

Perfuma wiped her tears and looked at her wife, "I love you.".

"I love you too, How do you feel?" Scorpia asked, gently rubbing her claws over her hand.

"Happy, exhausted, not looking forward to when the painkillers wear off" The flower queen had originally planned for a natural birth, however as soon as the crowning started screamed for an epidural. 

"Yeah, no kidding" Scorpia stated, remembering the doctor having to stitch in a place she never thought stitches would ever have to go. 

Perfuma chuckled at her wife's expression, gently patting her arm. "So next kid, your turn?" Scorpia's eyes grew wide as her wife laughed.  
\------------------

Cobalt looked curiously at the baby in his aunt's arms. 

"You wanna say hi?" Perfuma asked, gently.

Cobalt just nodded, as he was lifted and placed next to his aunt on the bed.

"Cobalt, this is Elm" His aunt said, carefully moving the baby closer to the child.

"He looks all squishy." Cobalt said, causing his father to bury his head in his hands. The others just laughed.

"That's cause he's a baby" Entrapta explained, not aware of why Hordak was embarrassed.

"Ohhhh, okay" He smiled, before gently moving his hand towards the baby, who grabbed onto his finger. Cobalt's eyes lit up as he saw the tiny hand wrapped around his whole finger. "I made a friend."

Perfuma laughed, "you sure did sweetheart."

"We're gonna be besties" Cobalt cheered, before remembering he was told to be quiet around the baby "Sorry, I got excited."

"It's okay, now why don't we let your aunt rest." Hordak stated, scooping his son up.

"G'night" Cobalt smiled as he waved goodbye.

\------------------

Cobalt darted from the skiff as soon as they arrived, the park shined in the distance. 

"Cobalt, wait for us." Hordak called, helping his very pregnant wife off the skiff.

The prince stopped, although he was still bouncing with excitement. 

Entrapta smiled, using her hair to walk as her ankles were swollen. Hordak looked at her, worry etched in his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back home?"

"I'm fine, besides Cobalt wanted me to come." Entrapta reassured, a tendril of hair brushing his cheek.

The king turned to kiss the locks, before continuing their trek to the playground. Hordak smiled as he sat on the bench with his wife. Cobalt had been slightly disappointed as Entrapta usually would play with him on the playground, however in her current state that wasn't really much of an option. Hordak had tried but found that climbing even on something designed for children still didn't agree with his joints. 

Entrapta smiled as she watched Cobalt immediately run towards the monkey bars. He had gotten very good at moving his hair and that was always his favorite place to practice. She let out a contented sigh, placing her hand on her stomach. She thought of how not too long from now they'd have a baby and their son. She looked at her husband, his blank red eyes staring in the distance. She knew him well enough to know he was probably thinking about something. She was about to ask when she felt a kick that was much closer to her bladder than she wanted, and decided that she could ask him after a trip to pee. She sat up, her hair helping her get off the bench.

"Bathroom?" Hordak asked, immediately getting up and offering her a hand.

"Yes, still don't enjoy the kicks on my internal organs." She laughed, as she used her hair to walk towards the bathroom which thankfully wasn't more than five feet away. Hordak followed her, part in case she needed anything and part because he was nervous. He felt relief when she made it, and turned to lean his back against the outside wall. His eyes widened as he saw Cobalt's hair miss one of the bars. Hordak had never been the best running, but he ran as fast as he could towards his son. Fear filled his heart as he heard the scream. His heart pounded in his ears as he reached his child, who was crying loudly. He crouched down and looked him over, then felt his heart drop as he saw the awkward bend to his arm. He turned and found Entrapta at his side, He lifted their son and they rushed to the hospital.  
\-----------------

Entrapta and Hordak paced in the exam room. Cobalt was getting x-rayed and they had to stay there. 

"This is my fault." Entrapta stated, before breaking into a sob.

"No, Starlight. You can't help your condition. It's my fault if I hadn't been hovering around you so much." Hordak said, holding her tightly to his chest.

"You were just trying to help me." Entrapta corrected.

"It's not your fault." Hordak said firmly, holding her face in his hands before giving her a kiss.

A knock on the door broke their thoughts, and little Cobalt was wheeled in with a purple casket on his arm. The parents stared at it, feeling like they were at fault. The child just gave a sleepy smile.

"Well his arm is definitely broken, however it wasn't nearly as bad as it looked. He didn't seem to have any other injuries minus some minor scratches and bruises. His head is fine. He's gonna be in a cast for a bit but he's going to make a full recovery no problem." The doctor reassured, smiling softly.

"He's not crying?" Hordak asked, looking at his small son.

"The pain meds kicked in, I don't even know if he knows where he is right now." The doctor laughed, "ya doing okay buddy?"

The prince took almost a minute to respond, his little eyelids were drooping, "yeaaaaah"

Everyone chuckled, as Hordak scooped up his loopy child.

"We have some more pain medicine, that we'll be sending to the pharmacy for him that he'll be on for the next week. Then after that he's going to be on over the counter stuff. This sheet has all his information on it as well as care instructions for his arm. Now you all try to get some rest." The doctor laughed, giving the now snoring prince a gentle head pat.   
\------------------

Double trouble lounged on the sofa in the royal living room, using Kadroh as a backrest. The little prince laid on top of the shifter, not because they had a soft spot for the child, simply because they had no reason to say no. 

Hordak looked at the trio skeptically, "So we might need you two to watch Cobalt for a little bit when it gets closer to the due date. And he might need to stay with you again if the next baby takes awhile to sleep through the night." The king paused for a bit rubbing his temple as the shifter gave him a shit eating grin. "Can you handle it and will YOU" His blank red eyes glared at Double trouble, "make me regret it."

"You do know that I'm not an emergency babysitter" The shifter smirked, tickling the prince's side, causing him to giggle.

"I know, but all our other friends live in different countries and we want him to still be in school. You two live the closest. " Hordak grumbled, as the shifter rubbed their chin.

"What ya think Honeybear?" They asked, throwing their head back to look at their partner.

"I do not see a major issue for a few days." Kadroh smiled, before kissing the shifter's head.

"What about you little tyke?" Double trouble grinned, tickling his sides.

"Yeah!" The prince giggled, wiggling away from the tickles, trying to use his arm sling as protection.

"Okay, well this won't be for a while, but I just wanted to make sure that this would be alright with everyone." Hordak sighed, rubbing his temples.

Double trouble bit their lip, annoying Hordak was one of their favorite hobbies, but seeing the stress on the king's face, that wasn't fun. They looked at Kadroh who looked concerned for his brother. They huffed slightly, realizing that this family would be the death of them, and carefully lifted the child and sat up. "Alright, you look horrible. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wr-"

"Bullsh.......oot" The shifter corrected, looking at the prince, before turning back to Hordak, who looked away.

"Daddy and Mommy are sad cause I broke my arm" Cobalt said quietly.

The king's eyes widened, and the shifter let out a deep breath, "so, let me guess, you two are blaming yourselves about it?"

"It's not Entrapta's fault, I should have stayed and watc-"

"Have you two morons considered that it's no one's fault? You were at the park near downtown right? Isn't the bathroom like 10 feet from the playground. It's not like you two were that far. Kids get hurt sometimes. It sucks, but he isn't going to die from this. It was just an accident. They happen." The shifter stated, pinching the bridge of their nose. 

Hordak wanted to argue, but couldn't really find something that couldn't be easily disputed. He stared at the shifter dumbfounded.

"Now, go tell your wife this, cause I'm not going to yell at someone who is pregnant. You guys are good parents, however accidents happen. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find the wine." Double trouble grinned, heading towards the kitchen.

"Can I get some cookies?" Cobalt asked them, smiling.

"Wine, and also cookies." The shifter corrected.

"Oh I could go for some cheese" Kadroh beamed.

"No, you're lactose intolerant. I'm not dealing with you farting all night again. You can have a few cookies with your nephew."

Kadroh pouted slightly but followed anyways.

\--------------------------------

Hordak smiled softly as he rubbed his wife's swollen ankles, "How are you feeling my love?"

"Better, I guess it was an accident. I still feel bad that he got hurt though." The queen sighed, "although it would be unrealistic to expect him never to get hurt."

"I mean considering how many lab accidents we've had and how many times we've gotten hurt. I suppose we should be grateful he hasn't fully developed the stubbornness we both have when we're working on something." Hordak chuckled slightly at himself. 

"The odds seem unfortunately tilted towards that as an enviable. I always knew kids copied their caregivers but I never knew how quickly that worked. It's fascinating, and sometimes a little scary." Entrapta admitted, fiddling with her datapad.

"And we're going to leaving him with Double trouble......he's going to learn a lot of fowl language."

"Yep!" 

They laughed, and for the first time in a week felt a bit of relief. Things were chaotic but they would be fine, as they had each other and their friends. In the meantime, they'd manage as they always have.


	19. Log 19. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New baby!

Hordak yawned as he walked back to their room with a cup of coffee. Entrapta was a week overdue and very tired of being pregnant. She also hadn't been sleeping well, even with her chair. He had been sleeping on and off under the assumption that he will eventually be woken up and need to immediately go to the hospital. This doesn't make for restful sleep and the king, being awake for once, before his wife, took the opportunity to get something to help keep him from falling asleep again. 

"HORDAK" he heard his wife yell from their room. 

"Entrapta!" He called out as he sprinted up the hallway.

"Baby's on its way" Entrapta grimaced as a contraction hit. 

Hordak just scooped her up and ran towards their skiff.

\----------------------

Double trouble and Kadroh walked into the waiting room of the delivery ward, yawning. Cobalt wiggled in Kadroh's arms, causing his uncle to gently set him down.

"I wanna meet my new sibling!" Cobalt cheered.

"Kid, I don't think they're even here just yet." Double trouble said sleepily, "why don't you and your uncle go get some snacks from the cafeteria. And get me a coffee please honey bear."

Kardroh nodded letting out another yawn as he took the child's hand and walked towards some vending machines.

Double trouble smiled softly as the pair left, resting their chin on their hand.

"No way, are you actually being all parental towards Cobalt?! Catra laughed, causing the shifter to straighten up and glare.

"I didn't know it was a crime to love your nephew." Double trouble huffed crossing their arms.

"Nephew? You really have softened, next you'll be wanting a little one all your own." Glimmer teased.

"Hey I don't mind watching him for a bit, but I still don't want kids. I would much rather be the fun ancle who spoils them on holidays. Now how did you four get all the way here from Brightmoon so fast?"

"We took Darla" Bow stated, as he sat down on a chair across from the shifter.

"Hordak ask you to do that?" The shifter asked, raising an eyebrow.

Adora coughed, rubbing her arm, "Actually it was my idea. Just in case anything bad happens."

Double trouble just shrugged, although the tiniest smile formed on their lips. 

"Auntie 'dora" Cobalt cheered, running towards the blonde at full force.

"Hey sweetie!" Adora laughed, catching the little torpedo. 

"Can you do the thing?" Cobalt asked, his little eyes sparkling.

"I don't know, I don't want to disturb anyone here."

"PLEASE"

"Alright, for the honor of greyskull!" The blonde smiled as she transformed. 

"Yay!" Cobalt giggled hugging her leg, "now go back!"

\----------------------

Hordak ignored the pain in his hand as he heard his wife scream. Despite this being their second time, he doubted that hearing her in pain would ever get easier on him.

"A see a head, keep pushing sweetie." Dr. Daisy encouraged.

Entrapta just gritted her teeth, her eyes squeezed shut and her grip increased in pressure.

"Good, good. This one is definitely coming out faster than your last baby."

"Is that a good thing?" Hordak asked nervously.

"Oh it's fine dearie, just means her body has adjusted a bit since last time. Usually the second birth is easier." 

"This doesn't feel easier" Entrapta yelled slightly.

"The head is out Sweetie, just a few more big pushes." The doctor reassured, smiling.

Hordak wondered not for the first time, if the doctor was at least slightly insane to be so damn calm during all this. Just seeing the blood on her hands, made his heart race, as the thought of everything that could go wrong ran through his mind. Entrapta's scream brought him back to the present, as he whispered words of encouragement.  
\------------------

The young prince was bored and tired. Not that he would admit he was tired. As far as Cobalt was concerned, nap was something babies did. He wasn't a baby, he was a big boy. The four year old took great pride in being able to dress himself, although he still needed help with his shoes. He could even put his toys away, and lift his toy box. He was beyond naps.

The rest of the royals, who were all quite tired and stressed were just a bit done with the fussy boy. Scorpia finally picked him up and wrapped him in a blanket and held him close to her. Cobalt tried to protest, but the blanket was rather soft and warm. Relief filled the room as he began to snore.

"This is why we're not having kids" Double trouble stated, as Kadroh just nodded.

"They're not so bad." Perfuma laughed, "Besides a little nap and he will be back to his sweet cuddly self."

"He is very snuggly" Adora smiled, as earlier he was basically a second shadow.

"Yeah it's really cute until they want in the bathroom while you're taking a shit" Double trouble grumbled, causing the others to snicker.

"He's a baby, Trouble. He just wants to be near you." Catra grinned.

"Excuse me If I'd like a little privacy." They huffed.

Mermista turned to her husband, "So were you just giving me practice for when we have kids?"

Seahawk blinked as he processed what she said before letting out a "Hey! I'm not that bad!" Which caused another round of laughter. 

"So is Elm finally sleeping through the night?" Bow asked, seeing the bags under Scorpia and Perfuma's eyes. 

"Kind of." The flower queen sighed, "he's still not great at it. But he's getting better. I'm just happy we were able to get a babysitter for today." 

Cobalt wiggled in his sleep, curling up closer against Scorpia who was absolutely thrilled about it. The others just awwed quietly.  
\-------------------

Hordak let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as the baby started to cry in his arms. "Hello little one" he said softly.

The doctor wiped the baby down a little bit, and smiled brightly, "Well isn't she a pretty little thing."

Hordak just nodded as he handed their daughter to Entrapta. 

"Hi sweetie, I'm your mommy" Entrapta laughed, as the baby continued to cry.

Hordak felt his heart melt at the sight, their daughter, although still having grayish splotchy skin, had pink hair just a few shades lighter than her mother's. Her ears twitched, at her mother's voice coos. 

"Her ears are just as big as Cobalt's were." Entrapta smiled, happy tears in her eyes.

Hordak just nodded, at a loss for words. Despite the ears, their daughter's skin was much lighter than her brother's, and the patches of more cream colored skin had a bit more warmth to them than Cobalt's, who despite blushing red, still looked a bit like a zombie. Something which his mother considered part of his charm, and given the demographic of the schools in Dryl, made him, surprising, blend in well.

"So what's the name for this little one gonna be?" The doctor asked, smiling.

"Nicole" Hordak said, his eyes still staring in wonder at his wife and daughter.  
\-----------

Cobalt was ecstatic as his father led him to the delivery room.

"Mommy!" He cheered as his father carefully placed him on the bed with Entrapta, "where's my baby sibling?"

"She's getting cleaned up right now" Entrapta smiled, despite being exhausted. 

"I missed you" Cobalt said, snuggling up to his mom, who immediately wrapped him in her hair.

"I missed you too." Entrapta laughed.

A knock on the door brought the family's attention. Hordak and Entrapta both felt their stomachs fall, as they silently prepared for the worst.

Dr. Daisy walked in holding Nicole, "So we have good news and...interesting news. The good news is that she is perfectly healthy, from the tests we've run she doesn't show any signs of any muscle problems."

"Then what's the problem doctor." Hordak snipped, his blank red eyes turned to his daughter to see two clouded over pink eyes. 

"Little Nicole here is blind." Dr. Daisy said, studying the parents' faces.

Relief seemed to fill Entrapta's face, "Ohhh this gives me so many ideas for things that could help her!" Entrapta squeed, as she immediately pulled out her datapad.

Hordak seemed to be figuring out how to respond, "is that all you found? She's perfectly healthy, she just can't see."

"That is correct." The doctor confirmed.

Tension seemed to leave Hordak's shoulders as he let out a deep breath, "She's not in pain." He said more to himself than anyone else, "I don't think a lack of sight will be that hard for us to accommodate."

The doctor handed Nicole to Entrapta. Cobalt wiggled closer to look at his baby sister.

"Her eyes are cool as shit." He grinned.

Hordak buried his face in his hands and Entrapta wheezed she was laughing so hard. The doctor just smiled before taking her leave.

"I'm going to kill Double trouble." Hordak grumbled.  
\---------------------

The couple groaned sleepily as they heard a cry over the baby monitor. The king stretched, giving his wife a soft kiss. 

"I'll check on her Starlight." Hordak yawned as he went to check on the two week old.

The parents were both a little bit worried when they had brought their daughter home that they'd be a bit in over their heads. However they quickly found out that a baby, regardless of sight, is basically the same. They were more grateful as this gave them more time to learn about how to readjust the castle and learn what they could to accommodate her for when she got older. 

Hordak yawned slightly as he entered the nursery, "Alright my dear, what's the problem? Huh?" He rocked her gently in his arms. He didn't smell anything aside from baby powder, so counted out a dirty diaper. As he gently held her in his arms, her crying stopped, and he felt his heart melt. "Did you just want attention? Dada will give you all the attention you want." He smiled softly, as her little hand wrapped around his finger. 

He sat down in the rocking chair as he hummed a tune. His daughter slowly fell asleep in his arms and he gently set her back in her crib. His eyes caught the clock and quietly let out a groan as he realized that it wasn't much longer before he would have to wake Cobalt up for school. The king decided that he was better off getting a cup of coffee then going back to bed and made his way to the kitchen.   
\-----------------

Hordak looked out the window as he held the cup in his hands. The sun was rising over the cliffs of Dryl, casting a golden glow on the trees and grass. The light warmed his skin and he smiled softly to himself. He remembered when Adora had purged Prime from his mind, it had felt much like standing in a sunbeam. Bright and warm as his mind returned to itself. The days after that were filled with night terrors and fear that it was all a dream. That he would wake up and all of this would be gone. The more years had passed the more the world became more real. The moment he had held his son in his arms was when he finally felt like his brain was fully in the present. Sometimes he felt guilt, and wondered if he truly deserved this life he was given, filled with laughter and love. He had done so much hurting, yet here he was. A monarch, a husband, and a father. He decided at that moment that maybe even he deserved love. Even if he didn't always think he did. He laughed as he felt soft hair and little hands climbing up his arm and onto his shoulders.

"You do know if you wanted up, I could have just picked you up." He said to his son who sat on his shoulders. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning!" He cheered, "Can I bring Nicole to school please?"

"She can come with us when we drop you off."

"But can she stay in the classroom with me and we can play all day."

"Honey, she's too little to go to school with you. When you get back from school you can read to her and tell her all about your day." Hordak smiled.

"Okay! Can I have pancakes?"

"Sure." Hordak chuckled, "but first" he grinned as he set his mug down and lifted the child off his shoulders. "I think you need some love." He smiled as he peppered his son's face with kisses, which caused the boy to giggle. 

"I love you Daddy!" Cobalt cheered.

Hordak smiled, as happy tears pricked his eyes, "I love you too son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a flash forward and also a sample of the new series with the next gen kids and their shenanigans as young adults and Adapting to the world and coming into their own.


	20. Log 20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobalt is finally left in charge for more than a week. And his siblings cause chaos.

Cobalt drank his coffee, bouncing his leg as he thought about what he'd have to do this morning. The twenty eight year old was currently on his first day of being in charge of the kingdom for two months while his parents went on an anniversary space trip. He had been to meetings with his father and even been in charge for a week or so every now and then. He'd even gone to meetings in his father's stead, but this was the first time he would be in charge for this long. As well as probably prep for his future coronation. His once baby blue hair had darkened to an ice blue, and reached for his datapad where he went over the list for the third time that minute. He took good care of his hair, and much like the rest of his family kept it long. He however put a hair tie in around the ends as it tended to keep it from getting frizzy. He also had a fairly long beard with prehensile hair, which he was currently using to lift his coffee mug while his fingers poked at the screen. 

"Good morning" A voice said, causing the crown prince to jump.

His electric blue eyes looked up to see Nicole making a cup of tea. Had he not seen her hand he would have thought it was his mother, his sister looked almost exactly like their mother, aside from her grey skin with splotches of cream, pointed ears and cloudy baby pink eyes. The other reason he figured that it was Nicole is she had incredible talent for stealth, which their mother couldn't do to save her life.

"You keep doing that I'm going to get you a bell." Cobalt grumbled as he picked up his fallen datapad.

"You've said that for years and you haven't gotten one, also at the moment I could have ridden in on a lawn mower and you would have heard nothing with how much you're freaking out." Nicole said, her back still to him as she used her hair to reach the tea in the cabinet.

"I'm not freaking out."

"Yeah and I have perfect eyesight."

Cobalt huffed, as his sister sat down at the table. He glared a little bit at her, before for letting out a sigh, "okay so maybe I'm a little nervous. But I have reason to be" He stated as he touched his scar under his eye. 

Nicole grinned, "You're going to be fine, stop getting in your own way." She placed her hand on top of his and patted it gently.

"Thanks" He smiled softly.

The two sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Nicole had popped an earbud in, and pulled out her braille spellbook. The prince relaxed a little bit, knowing his sister's attention was no longer on him and went back to his quiet panic, skimming through the instructions for the millionth time.

"Good morning" Nicole said, causing Cobalt to jump for the second time as he looked to see he wasn't the only one taken off guard.

Copper, the youngest of the ironstone siblings, blinked, "How do you always do that?"

"Magic" Nicole laughed, wiggling her fingers, before going back to her book. If she were being honest though it was mostly because she relied on her hearing and frankly no one in the entire castle but her had an ounce of stealth. She could often hear her family walking through the halls well before they were near her, but decided that it was more fun just to leave it a mystery. 

Copper Ironstone was short, only slightly taller than Nicole and Entrapta, which really wasn't saying much. His hair was crimson, his eyes were the same red as their father's. He, like all his siblings, had black pupils. His skin was the same caramel color as their mother, with splotches of cream colored skin. He looked the most like native etherians of his siblings, although his pointed ears were a pretty dead giveaway he was horck. His hair, which was kept in a low bun, slid out to grab his textbook from under his arm.

"How'd your finals go?" Nicole asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Two of them were group finals." Copper groaned, lifting his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

His older siblings grimaced, "Let me guess, two of them did literally nothing" Cobalt said, as he had flashbacks to his school days.

"Yeah and the best part is one of those was a speech."

"Oh fuck that, why do universities even do group projects? You'd think after the first twelve years they'd realize only one or two people are going to do the project and the others are just there to put their names on it." Nicole stated flatly.

"They said it quote teaches us how to cooperate with people in the workplace." Copper mocked.

"Kid, I work in Politics. They don't cooperate. Some of the clans are still complaining about our mom being on the throne and she is directly from the main family line." Cobalt huffed.

"Well that and she's been on the throne informally since she was what 18? And formally since she was like 20." Nicole asked, her head turned towards Cobalt.

"Informally 16, formally 18. A little over 40 years in power and I still never hear the end of it. Let alone what they say about Dad or us for that matter." The eldest sibling grumbled. 

"Good morning" Nicole said, her head not even moving to look at the person who entered, her brothers looked.

"Good morning, Nicky, Copper, Capt. Killjoy" Abby, the second youngest of the Ironstone siblings, grinned. She had dark violet hair and eyes to match. She was also the second most native looking of her siblings, having the same caramel skin as Copper and Entrapta. Hers, however, had splotches of light grey instead of cream, which gave her away more so than her eyes or eyes. Her hair was kept in a long ponytail. She adjusted her robe slightly before leaning her chair back, crossing her legs with the table as a food rest. 

"Feet off the table, and if you're going to put your feet on the table, at least give us the courtesy of wearing pants." Cobalt grumbled, giving a glare before staring back at his datapad 

Abby rolled her eyes with a skill that usually only manifested in fourteen year olds, yet the twenty two year old had managed to preserve that skill for this very reason. She adjusted her nearly see through robe, which deserved an award for managing to cover as much as it did. Abby, much like Nicole and Entrapta, had a large chest and a curvy figure, although unlike the other two, she tended to flaunt it. Which is why her thin silk robe looked like it was about to burst. She got up with a surprising amount of grace for a family known for causing minor explosions, and poured herself a cup of coffee. She walked past her eldest brother, giving him a quick flick in the ear with her hair. He jumped and glared daggers at her, which only caused her more amusement. 

"I'm surprised you're still here, would have thought you'd gone off to the crimson wastes by now." Cobalt stated rather flatly, his sister Abby was a bounty hunter, or at least that's what she said she did. The crown prince had a sneaking suspicion she might also be a smuggler, although he doubted it was anything dangerous or deadly. His sister loved making his and their father's hair turn grey but she did it because she loved them. Although she would never betray her family, what frustrated their father and by extension him to no end was her tendency to bring her work home with her. And then having to call the guards to escort said work from her bedroom. 

"Even the wicked rest brother dear" Abby smirked as she stirred sugar into her coffee.

"Yes, usually with you." He snipped back.

Nicole and Copper oooh'd as they drank their tea, earning a glare from the other two. Nicole, who was skilled at looking like she was doing something else, merely turned the page of her spell book. Copper, just scratched his neck and looked away.

"Are you implying I'm not good at my job?" Abby huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm saying most bounty hunters don't arrest people with fluffy pink handcuffs." Cobalt smirked.

"They're pink padded leather handcuffs." 

"And that makes a difference?"

"Yes, one is tacky, the other shows I have good taste and know quality."

"Good morning Liam" Nicole said, interrupting her feuding siblings. 

Liam Ironstone just groaned, he had the hood of his sweatshirt pulled up over his head, sunglasses were perched on his nose. He was Abby's fraternal twin, and the older of the pair. His hair was the same deep violet, and his eyes also matched. However, where his other siblings either had skin more like one parent, sisters having hints of the other in their splotches, he had so many splotches it was hard to tell what his main skin color would be. Even his face was half caramel etherian skin and the other dark grey horck skin. He was only an inch or so taller than Cobalt but Liam treated it like a foot. At the moment, however, the middlest brother smelled a bit like the floor of a bar with a gentle purfuming of pot added for good measure. His long hair was in it's normal ruffled state, unlike Cobalt who kept a long well groomed full beard, Liam had a very long goatee. The middle brother sat down with a glass of tomato juice, orange juice and a black coffee in front of him before he flopped his aching head on the table. 

Cobalt scratched his chin, as he stared at the hungover corpse that was his brother. Marijuana was heavily regulated in Dryl, really only being allowed for medical use. Not that Hordak or Cobalt hadn't tried to get it legalized, the clans however had teamed up to block any such passing. And while it was legal to have weed under a certain amount, it was illegal to sell it, unless you were a medical dispensary. The second biggest pot smuggler was sitting at the table in her thin bathrobe. The first was Liam's best friend Red. Now given from the bathrobe and how much she was laughing at her twin, Cobalt assumed that it wasn't Abby. The crown prince rubbed his temples and turned to glare at Nicole. "You are wearing perfume." He stated rather pointedly.

"I wasn't aware that was a crime." Nicole laughed, as she fiddled with her hands.

He looked at her hoodie and noticed what looked like a whole loaf of bread sticking out, "Your boyfriend Red is here isn't he?"

Nicole scratched at her neck slightly, "maybe..."

Cobalt sighed deeply, "Bring him in for breakfast, gods know you can't sneak him enough food to fill him up." His eyes glanced at the hallway, and made contact with a woman whose hair was a mess, wearing his youngest sister's pants, and immediately hid against the wall, "And Abby go help whoever you brought home with you out of the castle."  
\----------

Cobalt heard Red before he saw him, his steps thundered down the hall and his deep rumbly voice carried far when he was excited. Cobalt's own voice was about as deep as his father's, but Red made him sound like a tenor in comparison. The smell was the next thing to hit him. Red didn't just grow pot, he was also a very avid gardener. So he smelled like a flower garden, if a flower garden smoked a shit ton of pot. 

The giant man ducked as he entered the door, "Morning all." He smiled, rubbing his hands through his messy long wheat colored hair, crumbs from the bread loaf Nicole had snuck him dusted his shaggy beard. His worn sandals squeaked on the floor, his linen shirt was wrinkled. He looked a bit like someone who would ask for change outside a corner store in Plumeria.

"Cedar Brightflower, crown prince of Plumeria, how nice of you to join us." Cobalt grumbled at Red. 

The big man blushed, his scorpion tail wiggled slightly, as his plated fingers scratched his neck. Cedar, or as most people called him Red, which was short for Redwood. He stood a little over seven and a half feet tall and was built like a wall. He took after his mama Scorpia, in that despite that he could probably rip a tank in half, he was a very gentle giant. Red was really one of his many nicknames, which included Big Smokey Mountain, Big Smokey, The mountain, the beast and holy fucking shit you're huge. The last one being the most common among those who had just met him. "Hello Cobalt." The big man smiled awkwardly as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Can you please stop smuggling pot into my country?" Cobalt asked, looking like a headache was forming.

"Well, are you going to make it legal?" The other crown prince shot back, as a surprisingly sharp look formed in his eyes.

"Carry on then" Cobalt sighed, realizing that breakfast was not the time for politics. Especially when the person you wanted to talk politics with could break you like a little grey twig if he truly wanted to, and although his sister would probably not allow her boyfriend to do something like that. That and Red was also known for fostering stray baby animals and had held baby kittens so gently they purred in his hand. Cobalt saw the sharpness in the other man's eyes that he was paying very close attention. Many wrongly assumed the that the big man was stupid, and Red tended to acted the part, given that he was often high it worked fairly well. Red however was incredibly smart and one of the few people outside of the Ironstone family who could keep up with Entrapta in conversations about theoretical physics. Much like Nicole, Red could stand there and listen and know when and who was coming, but unlike his girlfriend, the crown prince of Plumeria could blend in. No one paid any mind to a bumbling oaf, no matter the size. These facts were well known to Cobalt, which is why Red was one of the few people that could intimidate him, not because of his strength, but because there was a possibility that Red may be able to out think him, and that was infuriating.

In truth the large prince had only given Cobalt the keen look to prevent a long winded lecture on ethics, morals, trade deals and other such politics, as those would have delayed his breakfast. The only thing Red liked more than a mental 4d chess match done only with vague expressions was his girlfriend, food and his foster kittens. His large stomach rumbled and the chef, who came out to take their orders, took one look at the royal family's large visitor and let out a deep sigh. 

"The usual Prince Cedar?" The chef asked, silently grateful the kitchen was fully stocked.

"Yes please, although I'm feeling a bit more hungry today, add another melon" He smiled warmly. 

The Plumerian crown prince's usual was a dozen scrambled eggs made with cheese, butter and cream. A whole loaf of bread which he used to mop up whatever was left of the eggy monstrosity and a whole watermelon sliced with just a little sprinkling of salt. This was also how the prince, for being a fairly staunch vegetarian, could be the size he was. 

The chef just nodded and retreated to the kitchen.

Abby finally returned from helping her guest escape the labyrinth of a castle, still clad in her thin tight robe. She leaned a little back in her chair and was about to put her feet up again but thought better of it. As Cobalt's face was quite red for someone whose natural skin tone was dark grey, and looked a bit like he was going to yell, punch something or have a stroke. 

Cobalt was fuming, his electric blue eyes glared at the latest news article, "You wouldn't believe the shit they just wrote about our parents in one of the newspapers."

The other siblings just seemed to sigh, more than aware of what certain news organizations thought of their family. Most of Dryl liked them, as Hordak, despite his past, cared about the people he ruled over. However, a very small but vocal minority viewed it as a pollution of the royal bloodline, as well as considered the better funded Healthcare system, school system and free public housing for the homeless as a break from traditional values and using your taxes to benefit criminals and drug addicts. Of course these papers were funded by the two families that were the closest to the throne. The same to families whose path to royalty was made difficult by Cobalt's birth and near impossible by Copper's. 

"You let that shit bother you too much" Liam said, seeming somewhat more alive now that he'd had some time to rehydrate.

"I could pay them a visit" Red offered, cracking his knuckles. 

"Please if intimidation worked Dad wouldn't have half the issues with them." Cobalt sighed.

"S'not intimidation, s'just a gentle talking to." Red said while chewing an apple.

Cobalt just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as the memory of the last person Red gave a 'gentle talking to' was at one of the yearly festivals in Plumeria. A guy had been saying less than pleasant things about Nicole to his buddies, unaware that the large man at the other booth behind them was her boyfriend. He also remembered the look on the man's face when he was being held up by his neck with two large fingers followed by a very gentle deep voice saying to apologize, while he cracked a coconut with the same two fingers on his other hand. Cobalt also remembered that as the day Red became Hordak's favorite person of all the people his children dated. That was no small feat as Hordak was overprotective of his children, and had the tendency to be fairly unfriendly towards anyone who dated his children. Cobalt's own boyfriend, who Hordak has known since he was born, still calls him sir.

A knock on the doorframe drew the attention of the room. 

"Good morning all, Oh hey Red, fancy seeing you here, brother" Elm smiled, he walked in wearing a pair of oversized pajamas with the letters C.I. embroidered on the lapel. He also left the top half unbutton which only made the shirt look larger on him.

"Elm Stormbringer, Crown Prince of Scorpion." Nicole stated loudly.

Elm, was the older but smaller brother of Red. His hair was also the color of wheat but he took after their mom, as he was lanky and thin like Perfuma. He was much stronger than he looked, and his knuckles and parts of his arms were also plated like Red's. He, however, was clean shaven and his hair was shorter and curly. Elm, despite looking more like Perfuma, definitely took after Scorpia in personality and brain power. He was bubbly and sweet but wasn't always the most aware person on Etheria. 

"Why'd she say my name like that, am I in trouble?" Elm asked, looking nervously at Cobalt.

Abby gave her oldest brother a shit eating grin as she saw Elm sit down next him, "I see Nicky and I weren't the only ones with company last night." 

"The person wearing a robe and nothing under it doesn't get to judge me." Cobalt growled, as Elm looked between them, still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Cobalt was annoyed that his sisters' had people over and showed up unannounced." Red clarified for his older brother.

"Ohhh, well, they're allowed to do what they want. Besides, it's not like they'd bring anyone bad over." Elm smiled, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Abby" Cobalt stated.

"It's not like Nicole brought anyone bad over." Elm corrected.

"Hey! She wasn't a murder. She was just a thief." Abby defended, "and don't worry, I checked her before she left. She didn't steal anything."

"Wonderful." Cobalt groaned, "why can't you be a normal person and sleep with the people you sell pot to."

"I do, I just usually do that at their place." She shot back.

Cobalt just buried his head in his hands.

"Wait, have you slept with murders?" Copper asked, alarmed.

"What no, I have some standards. Just thieves and smugglers. Occasionally counterfeiters. Although usually that's more of a group thing than just one person." Abby smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Good to know.....I guess." Copper said, regretting opening his mouth. 

"Also a sea of stoner University students." Liam smirked at his twin.

"Yeah could you please stop that. People in my classes keep asking if I deal. Also I have a list of orders." Copper sighed, pulling a sheet out of his notebook. 

Abby took it quickly, and looked it over before stuffing the note in her cleavage. "Just going to text the requests to my supplier." She blinked when she realized she had said that out loud, but looked a little relieved when Cobalt just looked his normal disappointed but not surprised. Although his face quickly turned into a glare when a second later, Red's datapad beeped.

"Of course you two are working together." Cobalt grumbled, "how are you okay with this?" He asked, directing his voice at Nicole.

"What, it's not like you aren't trying to legalize it. And when you do, you will be the one doing trade deals with Plumeria. It's the same thing basically, besides it's not like they're selling something deadly or laced." She stated, rubbing her temples as she prepared for the upcoming rant.

"But it's illegal!" Cobalt yelled.

"Yes and?" Abby stated, raising an eyebrow. "What? You think the guards are going to arrest me? One of the princesses of Dryl. Dad would murder them if they even laid a finger on me."

Cobalt just grumbled, realizing she was right but not wanting to admit it. Elm just rubbed his back reassuringly, well aware he was probably the only one that could prevent his boyfriend from exploding. 

"No promises on the not sleeping with the people at your university, but I'll tell them to stop bugging you about the pot." Abby smiled at Copper, who smiled back relieved.

Breakfast continued with more squabbles, but the atmosphere lightened slightly. Mostly because Cobalt gave his youngest sister a little bit of credit for listening to their little brother's request. His boyfriend also helped. Elm's arm on his shoulder calmed him, and also occasionally applied just enough pressure to keep him from getting up to strangle his sister, even if he wanted to. This however was a fairly normal day in the Crypto castle, at least for when the king and queen were gone. When they were here, most of Cobalt and Abby's squabbles about pot were coded, where they said the word cake instead of pot, much to the confusion of Entrapta, who had never even seen their daughter step foot in the kitchen, let alone touch the oven. Hordak just grumbled, having a sneaking suspicion cake was being used as a code word. However despite the fact that his children often squabbled with each other, he knew full well that they would never snitch on each other unless it was something dangerous. Thus the king occasionally offered to sign a sales permit and watched with a surprising amount of glee as Abby made up excuses on why it wasn't necessary. Despite all that arguing, they still had a lot of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading all of this. Honestly it was fun to write and I'm even more excited to start the sequel series about the next generation kids. Hopefully have the first chapter of that soon and look forward to seeing you all again in the comments! Also this chapter is more of what the tone of the sequel is going to be. There will be some fluff thrown in but mostly character dynamics between the different princes and princesses. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
